Jacob y Renesmee 2,0 (versión ext de Jacob y Renesmee nace el amor)
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Renesmee y Jacob le regala unas vacaciones en la playa. Versión extendida de la primera versión de la historia. (Espero haber incluido algunos detalles que os hagan disfrutar mejor de la historia, a parte de alguna mejora significativa en la narración)
1. Llegamos y nos acomodamos

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**

.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 1.

- Nessie, cariño, levanta. – dije besando la frente de mi ángel. – Ya es la hora.

- Tengo sueño, cinco minutos más. – dijo dándose la vuelta y tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas.

- Venga, Nessie. – insistí.

- Aun no.

- Va.

- ¿Que ocurre? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

No me molesté en darme la vuelta, ya sabía quien era.

- Renesmee no quiere levantarse. Parece que quiere quedarse todo el día bajo las sábanas. – dije dándome la vuelta y mirando a Edward, que parecía complacido por el comportamiento de su hija, lo que aun me crispaba más.

- Déjala que duerma. Ya os marcharéis más tarde.

- Pero si lleva durmiendo doce horas! – exclamé, exasperado. – Como en media hora no se haya levantado, me marcho yo solo! – salí de la habitación andando a grandes zancadas y me fui directo hacia mi coche, que estaba aparcado frente al garaje de los Cullen.

Abrí la puerta a desgana y me metí en el coche, enfurruñado. Asomé la cabeza por la ventanilla y vi el rostro de Edward, que me miraba a través de la ventana de la habitación de su hija, a la vez que hablaba. Bajé la ventanilla del todo y agudicé el oído para poder oír bien lo que sucedía en el dormitorio de mi ángel.

_- Renesmee, cariño, sal de la cama. Hace rato que Jacob te está esperando – dijo la voz de Edward._

_- Pero es que estoy cansada._

_- Ya dormirás en el coche. Venga, no le hagas esperar más._

_- Bueno, ya me levanto._

_- Renesmee, deberías dejar de tratar así a Jacob. Él solo se preocupa por ti y quiere que seas feliz. Además, lleva semanas planeando éste viaje. Y lo sabes._

_" He oído mal o Edward está hablando bien de mi?"_

_- Ya lo se papi. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Sé que le importo mucho a Jacob. Y él a mí._

_- Entonces deberías demostrarlo._

_- Ya lo sé._

_- Va. Vístete y baja. Jacob te está esperando en el coche._

_- Vale._

_- Venga, vete antes de que me arrepienta._

_- Papi._

_- Si?_

_- Te echaré de menos éstos días._

_- Yo también te añoraré, pequeña._

_- Bueno, voy a ducharme y a vestirme._

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa y sentir agradecimiento hacia Edward, a pesar que la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasábamos discutiendo, cosa que irritaba enormemente a Bella, y no digamos a Renesmee, que ya había cumplido ocho años, aunque aparentaba cerca de dieciocho, tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Renesmee salió corriendo de la casa y vino hacia el coche, hacia el lado del conductor. Asomó su cabeza por mi ventanilla con la clara intención de darme un beso en la mejilla, pero le giré la cara fingiendo que seguía enfadado con ella, aunque ello era algo imposible para mí. Nunca podría enfadarme con ella, aunque a veces me pusiera de los nervios.

- Jacob.

No dije nada.

-Jacob ¿me perdonas?

Seguí sin decir nada y miré hacia la puerta de la casa, donde estaba Edward, con los brazos cruzados y mirándonos con aire impaciente. Volví la vista hacia Renesmee y vi que ella también miraba a Edward y éste hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Nessie rodeó el coche, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se lanzó a mi cuello.

- Gracias por perdonarme, Jacob. – dijo, abrazándome con fuerza

- Tranquila. ¿Acaso creías que podía estar más de un minuto enfadado contigo?

- Esperaba que no. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

- ¿Ahora tienes prisa por irte?

- Va, Jake… No me hagas suplicar… - dijo, poniendo morritos. - ¿Nos marchamos ya? Porfiii.

- Si. – no pude evitar sonreír al verla poner esa muca. – Va. Ponte el cinturón. – dije mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que podamos irnos. No quiero que me pongan ninguna multa. Venga, haz el favor y compórtate como una chica normal.

- Pero es que yo no soy una chica normal.

- Renesmee…

- Vale, vale.

Renesmee se puso el cinturón, metía las llaves en el contacto, encendí el motor y arranqué el coche con suavidad.

Emprendimos el viaje y me negué en redondo a decir palabra alguna, en otro inútil intento de enfadarme con Renesmee y su comportamiento, a veces demasiado infantil.

En cuanto puse mi mano en la palanca de cambios, para subir de marcha, Renesmee puso su mano sobre la mía y un cúmulo de imágenes aparecieron en mi mente. No pude evitar sonreír al ver que Nessie recordaba con todo lujo de detalles nuestras últimas excursiones y que esperaba con ansiedad éste viaje. Sobretodo porque nunca había ido a la playa. Bueno, habíamos ido a la playa de La Push, pero no era lo mismo. Allí el sol brillaba, si, pero por su ausencia.

- ¿En que estás pensando, Jake?

- En nada. Es solo que odio ese don que tienes.

- ¡¿Porque?! – preguntó alarmada y apartando su mano de la mía, como si hubiera sentido un calambre.

- Si utilizas tu don conmigo, y me muestras todas esas cosas, ¿como diablos voy a enfadarme contigo?

Vi de reojo como Renesmee sonreía aliviada y puso de nuevo su mano sobre la mía, mientras yo seguía conduciendo con una sola mano.

- Pues no te enfades conmigo. Ya sabes que solo tengo ocho años.

- No utilices tu edad como excusa. Multiplica tu edad por dos, y súmale algún año más.

- Bueno… - dijo sonriendo de nuevo con timidez. – Jake, ¿crees que me he pasado con el equipaje? – dijo señalando al asiento de atrás, donde habían dos maletas familiares y una mochila.

- Creo que parece que Alice te haya hecho el equipaje. ¿No se te habrá pegado su obsesión por las compras y la ropa? – pregunté fingiendo miedo.

Bueno, no estaba fingiendo del todo. No podría soportar el hecho de estar todo el santo día metido en tiendas, por muy buen amigo que fuera de Renesmee.

Miré a Ness, que se había quedado callada y se miraba fijamente los pies, como si ello fuera de lo más emocionante. Ahí lo comprendí todo.

- ¡¿Has dejado que Alice te haga el equipaje?! Ja, ja. – comencé a reír escandalosamente. – a saber que te habrá preparado. ¿es que no aprendes nunca?

- Ya lo se! Pero es que estaba tan emocionada con que pasara unos días fuera, que se fue de compras corriendo, y ya me trajo las maletas hechas. Incluso la mochila.

- Bueno, pronto veremos que es lo que te ha puesto.

- ¿Es que ya estamos llegando?- preguntó emocionanda, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

- No, aunque no queda mucho.

En realidad quedaba bastante, pero yo ya estaba ansioso por llegar, así que apreté a tope el acelerador y fui en quinta durante lo que quedaba de trayecto.

Tardamos cerca de media hora más en llegar. Media hora durante la cual Ness no dejó de mirarme de reojo.

- ¿Que pasa? – dije sacando las gafas de sol de la guantera y me las puse. De tuve el motor y saqué las llaves del contacto.

- Nada. Es solo que estoy feliz de estar aquí con mi mejor amigo.

Nessie se dio la vuelta en el asiento y rebuscó en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila, sacó unas gafas de sol y se las puso. Me fijé que en el bolsillo grande había un candado.

- ¿Como estoy? – dijo mirándome de nuevo.

- Estupenda, como siempre. ¿O acaso lo dudabas? – dije sonriendo. – venga, vamos.

Salí del coche y, como tenía por costumbre, fui a abrir la puerta del copiloto para que Nessie saliera.

Cogí sus dos maletas y ella cogió su mochila y mi bolsa de deporte, y las llevamos hacia una pequeña casita que estaba a menos de cincuenta metros del mar.

La casa era la típica casita de playa. Tenía el aspecto de una casa de madera pintada en blanco, de dos pisos, con dos dormitorios con vistas al mar. Una cocina-comedor-salón, con una terracita en la que había un par de tumbonas, una metra y cuatro sillas. Había un cuarto de baño en cada piso.

- Es una casa preciosa, Jacob. Me encanta! – exclamó Renesmee al entrar en la casa, dejando las bolsas en el suelo. En ese momento yo no podía ser más feliz. – ¿como la has conseguido?

- Busqué por Internet y vi que éste seria el lugar perfecto para tu primera salida a la playa. Además, tampoco me ha costado mucho – en realidad me había salido bastante caro, aunque todo era poco para mi ángel, la luz de mi vida. – bueno, vayamos a dejar las maletas al dormitorio y desayunemos un poco, vale?

- Genial! ¿Podremos bañanos hoy?

- Claro, ve a ponerte el bañador si quieres, así no perderemos el tiempo después. ¿Que querrás desayunar?

- No se, lo que te apetezca. – dijo cogiendo su mochila del suelo, que aún seguía al lado de la puerta, junto al resto de maletas.

- ¿Llevas el bañador en la maleta?

- No, Alice me dijo que lo llevaba en la mochila.

- Pues ve a cambiarte mientras voy subiendo las maletas – dije mientras cogía sus maletas y mi bolsa, y las subí a los dormitorios.

Dejé las maletas de Renesmee en el gran armario que había en el dormitorio más grande, y dejé mi bolsa de deporte sobre la cama del que iba a ser mi dormitorio. Bajé corriendo al piso de abajo y fui corriendo directo a la nevera.

- Genial – dije con sarcasmo al ver que solo había media docena de huevos y una bolsa de pan de molde medio vacía. – ¿huevos fritos y unas tostadas? – pregunté levantando ligeramente la voz para que Renesmee pudiera oírme desde el cuarto de baño, pero no me respondió. "Es raro, pero no me habrá oído".

Acabé de preparar el desayuno y lo serví en la mesa, tapando los platos para que no se enfriara la comida.

Nessie todavía no había salido del baño, así que me dirigí hacia allí y golpee la puerta con delicadeza.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Ness? ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunté preocupado, a través de la puerta.

_- No estoy muy segura. – dijo Renesmee con un tono de voz extraño. Parecía asustada. – Esto no puede ser. - murmuró._

- ¿Puedo pasar?

_- Si._

Abrí la puerta del baño y me encontré a Ness, sentada sobre la tapa del retrete, con algo entre las manos. Parecía una prenda de ropa.

- ¿Que pasa? Pareces… asustada.

Levantó la mirada y me lanzó lo que llevaba entre las manos a la cara.

- ¿Pero que se ha pensado Alice que soy? Si cree que voy a ponerme esto, va lista! – dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro. Ahora parecía estar enfadada.

- Renesmee, que… - interrumpí lo que iba a decir al ver qué era lo que Ness me había lanzando. No pude evitar lanzar una carcajada.

- ¿Y tú de que te ríes? – dijo levantándose de un salto y acercándose a mi.

- De nada, de nada. – dije poniendo serio de golpe, pero al mirar de nuevo las piezas de ropa que había entre mis manos no pude evitar soltar una risita a la vez que hablaba. – ya te dije que no deberías haber permitido que Alice preparara tus maletas.

- Prefiero ponerme un traje de neopreno antes que eso.

- Pero si solo es un biquini…

Cogió de golpe el biquini de mis manos y lo puso ante mi cara.

- Esto no es un biquini, solo son tres trozos de ropa! Y muy pequeños!

- Renesmee…

- Nada de Renesmee! No me voy a poner eso. Me bañaré vestida si hace falta.

- Haz lo que quieras, no quiero que estés incómoda. – intentaba aguantarme la risa, pero me estaba costando mucho. - Si quieres voy a comprarte un traje de buzo – dije riendo y abriendo la puerta del baño para marcharme corriendo de allí. E hice bien. En cuanto dije eso, Renesmee cogió la escobilla del retrete y salió corriendo detrás de mí.

- No te rías de mi, Jacob Black. – iba gritando, a la vez que seguía persiguiéndome por toda la casa. – Me las pagarás!

- Relájate, Ness. Sabes que solo era una broma.

- Te vas a comer la escobilla!

- Creo que con los huevos y las tostadas tendré suficiente, gracias. – dije sin poder dejar de reírme a carcajadas.

- Jake! Detente!

Tal y como me dijo, me paré en seco y me volví para mirarla. Renesmee aun corría detrás de mí y, al parecer, no se dio cuenta de que yo me había quedado quieto, por lo que chocó contra mi cuerpo y cayó al suelo.

- Renesmee ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? - Dije agachándome a su lado y mirándola a la cara.

No me dijo nada y giró la cara, mirando hacia la pared, seguramente para que no me diera cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando. Me levanté y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Renesmee estiró su brazo, tendiéndome la escobilla. La cogí con una mano, mientras que tendía mi otra mano para coger la suya. Al fin tomó mi mano, y la ayudé a levantarse del suelo, sin apenas hacer fuerza.

- Ness, tranquila. No pasa nada. Luego vamos al pueblo y te compro el bañador que más te guste, vale? – dije, quitándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- Vale. – dijo, aun sin mirarme, aunque se la veía más tranquila.

- Perdona que me haya reído de ti.

- Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Dame eso. – cogió la escobilla de mi mano y fue a llevarla a su sitio. Se lavó las manos y fue hacia la mesa de la cocina. Yo hice lo mismo. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a desayunar en silencio.

- Voy a tener que ir al supermercado luego. La nevera está vacía. – dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa. Cogí un par de vasos de uno de los armarios de la cocina y los llené de agua.

- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola?

- Pensé que tal vez querrías deshacer tus maletas. Tienes mucho trabajo por delante. – dije sonriendo. Me alegró ver que Nessie me devolvía la sonrisa.

- Lo se. Solo a mi se me ocurre darle carta blanca a Alice. ¿Es que no voy a aprender nunca?

- No. Nadie se atreve a negarle nada a Alice, y menos tú. Eres así de buena.

- O tonta.

- Bueno, a veces las dos cosas van unidas.

- En mi caso, siempre.

- ¿quieres venir o te quedas peleándote con tus maletas?

- Mejor me quedo. Voy a guardar toda la ropa de las maletas al armario. A saber que me voy a encontrar.

- Tú tranquila. – dije poniendo mi mano sobre la mesa y Ness la tomó entre las suyas. – Seguro que la cosa va bien. A lo mejor Alice ha logrado controlarse con la ropa. – dije, intentando animarla.

- Jacob, no se lo que haría sin ti. A veces creo que en casa van a volverme loca. No digo que no me guste mi familia, pero no soporto pasarme todo el santo día bajo vigilancia. No me dejan ni respirar. – dijo con voz cansada.

- Solo se preocupan por ti.

- Se preocupan demasiado. No me dejan ni salir con mis amigos. Bueno, es que no tengo amigos, solo te tengo a ti.

- Al menos te han dejado venir.

- Si no me hubieran dejado, hubiera venido igualmente – dijo sonriendo tristemente.

- No estemos tristes. Alegra esa cara. – me levanté de la mesa, recogí los platos vacíos de encima de la mesa y me dispuse a lavarlos.

Renesmee se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda, poniendo sus manos sobre mi torso y su rostro sobre mi espalda. Eso hizo que me pusiera de los nervios. Cada vez que sentía el roce de su piel… Me encantaba y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo. Odiaba no tener la libertad de hacer lo mismo siempre que quisiera. Era lo malo de estar enamorado de alguien que no correspondía mis sentimientos.

Terminé de fregar, pensando en otras cosas que no fueran la persona que me estaba abrazando, me volví, sin deshacerme del abrazo de Renesmee, y puse mis manos sobre su rostro.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa. Ve a la bañera, date un baño caliente y relájate, vas a necesitarlo. Guarda tu ropa y luego nos vamos a comprar tu traje de baño. ¿Te parece bien?

- Vale. Me gusta el plan. – sonrió levemente.

- Mientras deshaces las maletas yo iré a comprar la comida.

- Vale.

- Bueno, vamos, manos a la obra. – dije apartándome de Ness.

Subí a mi dormitorio corriendo y cogí mi cartera y mi móvil de mi bolsa.

Oí como Renesmee subía a su dormitorio y buscaba algo.

- Me voy a la bañera, hasta luego – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño con brusquedad.

"¿Qué es lo que he hecho ahora?"

- Me voy! Enseguida vuelvo! – exclamé antes de salir de la casa.

- Vale!

Salí de la casa, me puse las gafas de sol y me monté en el coche, poniendo el gps con destino al supermercado. Solo faltaba que me perdiera y, con lo peliculera que era Renesmee, pensara que la había dejado tirada. Además, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, a parte de ir al súper.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Organicémonos y llenemos la nevera

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Capítulo 2.

Llegué a una zona en la que habían muchas tiendas y me dirigí directamente hacia el supermercado. Cogí un carro y lo llené a tope de carne, patatas, arroz, pasta y unas cuantas chucherías. Cogí unas cuantas cosas más y me fui hacia la caja, a pagar.

En cuanto salí del supermercado, cargando con cuatro bolsas en cada mano, cargué las cosas en el coche y me dirigí hacia una joyería que había a unos cien metros del súper. En un par de días era el cumpleaños de Renesmee y aun no le había comprado nada.

Entré en la joyería y fui directamente a mirar las pulseras. Una dependienta se acercó hacia mí.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – me preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Emm. Si, bueno. Estoy buscando una pulsera, de plata a poder ser. - "A Renesmee no le gusta el oro". - Quiero una de esas en las que se les puede poner la fecha y esas cosas.

- ¿Un 'No me olvides'?

- Si, eso es lo que estoy buscando.

- Muy bien, venga por aquí, por favor.

Seguí a la muchacha hasta el mostrador donde había unas cuantas pulseras, pero no miré por mucho tiempo. Ya había encontrado La pulsera.

No pude evitar fijarme en la muchacha mientras la seguía. Tendría poco más de dieciocho años, veinte tal vez. Era rubia, con unos grandes ojos verdes y, hay que reconocer, que era bastante atractiva. "Despierta Jake. Es de Renesmee de quien estás enamorado."

- ¿Pueden escribir lo que yo quiera? ¿Sea lo que sea?

- Claro! Mientras no escriba la biblia en verso - bromeó, sonriendo.

- No. Solo será una frase. – dije, riendo. Esa chica desprendía amabilidad y buen humor.

- Entonces no habrá problema.

- De acuerdo. Quiero esta pulsera. – dije, señalando la pulsera que me había llamado la atención.

- Es muy bonita. Ha hecho una gran elección. – dijo, aun sonriendo.

- ¿cuanto tardarían en grabarla? Es que no tengo mucho tiempo. Su cumpleaños es en dos días.

- Un par de días, a más tardar.

- Bien, justo a tiempo – dije en un susurro. – vale, me la quedo.

- ¿Qué quiere que pongamos? – dijo tomando un papel y un bolígrafo.

- Para la persona que ha traído la luz a mi vida. Jacob. – dije sin pensármelo dos veces. Levanté la vista y vi como la chica me miraba fijamente.

- Que tierno. ¿Es para su novia? – preguntó la chica sonriente, aunque era una sonrisa distinta que no supe descifrar.

- No. Solo somos amigos. – dije secamente, sacando la cartera de mi bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y saqué mi tarjeta de crédito. – bueno, pues entonces volveré en un par de días – dije mientras pagaba.

- Muy bien, hasta entonces. Y gracias por su compra. – dijo la chica, anotando el encargo y guardando la pulsera.

- A usted.

Salí de la joyería y volví al coche. Desde allí llamé al móvil de Renesmee, que contestó al momento.

- ¿_Diga? ¿Jacob?_

- Si soy yo. Renesmee, acabo de salir del supermercado y ya estoy en el coche.

_- Ya lo he guardado todo en el armario. ¿Vienes ya hacia aquí? _

- Si. Estaré allí en unos diez minutos.

_- Voy a vestirme, entonces. Te esperaré en la puerta._

- Hasta ahora.

Renesmee colgó y yo hice lo mismo. Puse el coche en marcha y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia la casa. No hacía ni una hora que no veía a Renesmee y ya a echaba de menos. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando pasaba un tiempo, aunque fueran horas, alejado de ella.

En cuanto llegué a la casa, Renesmee ya estaba en el porche, esperándome. Me dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero me contuve.

Esa mañana estaba realmente hermosa. Llevaba el vestido azul claro, sin mangas, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Unas sandalias de color blanco y un bolso cruzado del mismo color. Llevaba su larga melena rizada secándose al aire. "Es como un ángel." En cuanto me vio llegar, sacó sus gafas de sol del bolso y se las puso.

Salí del coche y fui a abrir el maletero.

- Ness. Voy a meter las bolsas en la casa y salgo enseguida.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con la compra?

- No hace falta. Ves entrando en el coche.

- Vale.

Cogí todas las bolsas de una vez y las llevé hacia la cocina. Las dejé en el suelo y salí de nuevo hacia el coche. Renesmee ya estaba dentro.

- ¿Va todo bien? Te veo muy seria. – dije poniéndome el cinturón.

- Es solo que… durante el rato que has estado fuera me han llamado Alice, Rose, Emmett, mamá y papá.

- Querrían saber como te había ido el viaje.

- No todos.

- Explícate.

- Alice ha llamado porque quería saber si me había puesto ya el biquini, el cual no me pondré ni loca. Rose me dijo que si veía que hacías cosas raras, que te diera una buena paliza. Emmett me dijo que no hiciera caso a Rose y que siguiera mis instintos. Y papá y mamá… bueno, lo de siempre. Solo querían saber como había ido el viaje y si me gustaba todo esto. Son los únicos que se han comportado, por primera vez.

- Ya… Entiendo tu frustación.

- Estoy tan cansada, Jake… - dijo con voz cansada. Realmente parecía estar agobiada. – No sabes cuanto deseaba y necesitaba éste viaje. Salir de casa y no tenerles encima todo el tiempo.

- Renesmee, no debería decirte esto pero, ¿no has pensado en parar el móvil? Yo haré lo mismo, si te quedas más tranquila. Así repartiremos la bronca al llegar a casa. – bromeé, intentando animarla.

- No te creas que no lo había pensado. Pero es buena idea. Si, voy a hacerlo. – sacó su móvil del bolso y lo apagó. Yo saqué el mío del bolsillo e hice lo mismo. – Hecho.

- Bueno. Vamos a relajarnos.

- Si.

- Va, ponte el cinturón, que nos vamos.

Renesmee se puso el cinturón sin rechistar (algo muy extraño en ella) y puse el coche en marcha. Durante el corto trayecto hacia el centro comercial del pueblo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque yo no podía dejar de mirarla.

- Jacob, perdóname – dijo de repente en cuanto aparqué en el parquing del centro comercial.

Me quité el cinturón y me volví hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón?

- Antes, en la cocina… y, bueno… Por lo borde que fui antes de que te marcharas.

- No pasa nada. Solo tienes que tranquilizarte y hacer que tu familia no te ponga nerviosa. Vamos, dame la mano. – cogí la mano de Nessie, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. – No ha pasado nada. Lo que tenemos que hacer es relajarnos y disfrutar de la playa. No quiero verte triste, vale?

- Si, tienes razón.

- Sonríe un poco. – dije, pellizcándole con suavidad la mejilla. Me recordó a los gestos que suelen hacer las abuelas.

Renesmee sonrió y ello me hizo sonreír a mi también.

- Eres el mejor, Jake.

- Lo sé.

- No sabes la suerte que tengo de que seas mi mejor amigo.

- La misma suerte que tengo yo al tenerte a ti.

- Ay, como eres. Vas a hacer que me sonroje. – dijo, sonrojándose de verdad. - Vega, vámonos. – dijo Nessie, sonriendo ya por voluntad propia, saliendo del coche.

Yo hice lo mismo y los dos fuimos hacia el interior del edificio.

- Jacob…preferiría…

- Te dejaré sola para que vayas a comprar el bañador con tranquilidad. Te esperaré aquí – dije sacando mi cartera – ten.

- No, Jacob, ya llevo dinero.

- Te dije que te lo iba a comprar yo, no?

- Si. – dijo, sonriendo. – Pero es que me sabe mal. La culpa ha sido de Alice, no tuya.

- Ten. Cómprate el que más te guste. No mires precios.

- Vale. Gracias. – dijo al fin, cogiendo la cartera de mis manos y entró en la tienda de trajes de baño y ropa interior, mientras yo iba a comprar un par de helados.

Cuando volví hacia la tienda, Renesmee ya estaba en la puerta.

- ¿Ya estás?

- Si. He visto uno que me gustaba y ya no pude seguir mirando. También te he comprado uno a ti. – dijo con una sonrisa y mostrándome la bolsa de los bañadores. – Espero que te guste.

- Seguro que si. ¿Quieres comprar algo más?

- No, ya está bien. – me miró las manos y se acercó un poco más a mi. – ¿uno de esos helados es para mi?

- ¿Es que acaso quieres uno? – pregunté pasando uno de los helados por delante de su cara.

- Si. Dámelo.

- ¿Y la palabra mágica?

- Trae para aquí!

Cogió el helado de mis manos y empezó a comérselo con rapidez. Nos comimos los helados mientras paseábamos por los jardines que rodeaban el centro comercial.

- Jacob, tengo hambre.

- Pero si acabas de comerte el helado.

- Eso solo era el aperitivo. Sigo con hambre.

- Ya lo oigo. – dije refiriéndome a los rugidos de su estómago. – volvamos a casa y preparemos algo.

- Genial, pero conduzco yo. – dijo cogiendo las llaves del coche de mi mano y salió corriendo hacia el coche.

No hice ni el intento de resistirme y fui directo hacia la puerta del copiloto. Entré en el coche y me acomodé, mientras Ness hacia lo mismo.

Renesmee arrancó el coche y condujo lentamente hasta la casa, por lo que tardamos poco más de media hora en llegar. Me sorprendió lo bien que conducía, ya que yo solo había podido darle unas cinco clases y nadie de su familia le dejaba el coche.

- Perdona que haya sido tan lenta, pero es que me apetecía ver el paisaje. – dijo excusándose, mientras salió del coche.

- Tranquila, no tenemos ninguna prisa. Estamos de vacaciones.

Ness cogió la bolsa de nuestros trajes de baño y entramos en la casa.

- Bueno, ahora si que voy a cambiarme y después haré la comida. – dijo Nessie, lanzándome mi bañador y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

- Tranquila, empezaré a hacer la comida y, cuando salgas, puedes ayudarme. ¿Que cocinamos?

- Sorpresa!

- Vale, pero después no admitiré quejas – dije sonriendo.

- Yo nunca me quejo!

Tenía razón, Renesmee nunca se quejaba, por muy mala que estuviera la comida.

Cogí una de las bolsas y comencé a sacar lo que había en ella. Pasta, salsa de tomate, carne, cebolla, aceite y queso.

Cogí una olla y la llené de agua. Cuando iba a encender el fuego, Renesmee apareció a mi lado.

- Ñam, ñam. ¿Vamos a hacer macarrones?

- Si señora.

- Genial! ¿Que hago? – dijo buscando por los cajones de la cocina.

- ¿Que buscas?

- Un delantal. No quiero manchaerme.

- Están en el cajón de abajo. – dije señalando el último cajón que había a mi derecha. – Creo.

- Si. Hay unos cuantos. ¿Te paso uno?

- Porque no.

Nessie me pasó un delantal y ambos nos los pusimos.

- Que guapo estás con delantal. – dijo, burlándose de mí.

- Lo estoy con cualquier cosa que me ponga. – dije, mirando el delantal que me había dado. Quedaba bastante ridículo.

- Sin duda. – murmuró. – Bueno, ¿Qué hago?

- En el cajón de arriba hay cuchillos. Podrías empezar por cortar la cebolla en trozos pequeños. Pon un poco de aceite y sal en el agua y pon una sartén en el fuego, con un poco de aceite. Yo me encargaré de picar la carne y de rallar el queso.

- ¿Donde has aprendido a cocinar? – me preguntó. Parecía impresionada.

- Yo soy un gran cocinero.

- No. En serio. – dijo, riendo a carcajadas, como si acabara de contarle un chiste. - ¿De donde has sacado la receta?

- La busqué por Internet. Quería cocinar de otra forma.

- Seguro que así queda riquísimo.

- Venga, manos a la obra.

Vi como Renesmee se concentraba en seguir los pasos que le había dictado. Yo también empecé a hacer mi parte, echándole ojeadas de vez en cuando.

- El aceite está listo. ¿Le echo la cebolla?

- No, espera. Primero va la carne. – dije echándole una ojeada al fuego – en dos minutos la echas.

- Bien, gracias Jacob.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté sorprendido. "¿A que viene esto?"

- Por dejarme cocinar. En casa nunca me dejan hacer nada.

- Pues aquí las cosas van a cambiar. Puedes hacer lo que te apetezca.

- Genial.

- Pero sin excesos, eh!

- Claro que no. Con lo correcta que soy yo.

Ambos reímos y continuamos con la comida.

Acabamos de cocinar y dejamos la comida reposar durante unos diez minutos. Puse la mesa mientras Renesmee iba poniendo la comida en los platos y los llevó a la mesa. Nos servimos una coca-cola cada uno y comenzamos a comer.

- Está muy bueno. – dijo comiendo rápidamente. – Realmente bueno.

- Si que lo está. Buen trabajo. Mañana puedes encargarte de la comida, si quieres. – dije guiñándole un ojo.

- Claro, será genial – dijo sonriendo mientras seguía comiendo – ¿hay algo de pan?

- Encima de la encimera – dije con la boca llena. – yo también quiero un trozo.

Renesmee me lanzó media barra de pan y seguimos comiendo, mientras planeábamos lo que íbamos a hacer esa tarde.

Recogeríamos la cocina, guardaríamos la compra y nos iríamos a la playa a pasar la tarde. Prepararíamos la nevera portátil con bebidas y un par de bocadillos.

Fui a ponerme el bañador que Renesmee me había comprado esa mañana, mientras ella me esperaba en la puerta con la nevera en la mano.

- Vamos?! – dije con aire impaciente cuando llegué a su lado.

Salimos de la casa y caminamos hacia la playa. En cuanto pisamos la arena, Renesmee se quitó los zapatos y caminó descalza hasta que llegamos a pocos metros del agua, entonces soltó la nevera, sus sandalias y se quitó el vestido mientras corría hacia el agua, saltando sobre las olas y nadando contra éstas.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo guapa que estaba. Llevaba un bañador negro y rosa, que estilizaba su figura. Moví la cabeza en un intento de quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza. Renesmee era mi mejor amiga y, aunque nunca pudiera fijarme en ninguna otra mujer, no podía imaginarme a Renesmee… no podía pensar en ella como una mujer. Por mi bien, aunque no podía evitarlo. Había conseguido enamorarme.

- Jake! Ven! Se está muy bien aquí dentro.

- Ya voy! - Me quité la camiseta y corrí hacia el agua.

Comencé a nadar y Renesmee me siguió, y nadamos juntos hacia una boya que había a unos doscientos metros de la orilla. En cuanto llegamos, nos cogimos a la boya.

- ¿Como va? – dije mirando el rostro de mi ángel.

- Genial. No hay nadie por aquí. – dijo Ness mirando hacia la orilla.

- Es una playa privada. Al otro lado de las rocas hay una playa pública. ¿Prefieres que vayamos allí?

- No, no. Era simple curiosidad. Me gusta la tranquilidad que hay por aquí.

- Me alegro. ¿Te sientes cansada?

- Soy dura. – dijo, sonriendo. – aunque sí que me ha dado un poco de sed. ¿Tomamos algo?

- Si. Mierda! – exclamé al darme cuenta de que nos habíamos olvidado algo importante. – nos hemos olvidado las toallas.

- Ah! Cierto. Bueno, pues nos tocará rebozarnos con la arena.

- Que remedio, vamos.

Nadamos sin prisa alguna hacia la orilla. Al llegar, nos sentamos sobre la arena, bajo el abrasador sol, y sacamos un par de refrescos de la nevera.

- Me encanta esto, Jake. Me gusta mucho

- Me alegro de que te guste todo esto.

- Me quedaría aquí para siempre.

- No creo que eso sea una buena idea. – dije poniéndome serio de golpe. – estoy seguro de que tu padre y tu tía Rosalie vendrían a por mi, creyendo que te he secuestrado.

- Ja, ja. Me gustaría ver eso. – dijo riendo a carcajadas.

- Que graciosilla.

- Vamos, Jake, no te enfades conmigo. – dijo abrazándome, poniendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

- Ya sabes que por mucho que quiera no logro enfadarme contigo.

- De lo cual me alegro mucho.

- ¿Quieres nadar un poco más? – pregunté mientras Renesmee me liberaba lentamente de su abrazo. – ¿o prefieres picar algo?

- Nadaré un poco más. ¿Vienes conmigo?

- Si.

- Vamos!

Renesmee cogió mi mano y tiró de mí, de vuelta hacia el agua. Estuvimos un par de horas nadando y jugando en el agua, haciéndonos ahogadillas, aunque yo corría más peligro de ahogarme que Ness. Ver que Renesmee no dejaba de reír me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Hubo un momento en que Renesmee se abrazó a mi cuello y ambos nos dejamos llevar por la corriente. Puse mis manos sobre su cintura, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no bajarlas.

- ¿Que ocurre? – pregunté intentando controlar mis instintos.

- Nada. ¿Es que no puedo abrazar a mi mejor amigo? – dijo, mirándome algo incómoda.

- Si, si, ya lo sabes.

- Genial, porque soy tan feliz que no puedo evitar hacerlo.

- Yo también soy muy feliz – dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Me moría de ganas por besarle, y tal vez me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, de no ser porque comencé a oír un ruido a lo lejos.

Me volví de golpe y miré fijamente hacia la casa.

- Alguien está en la casa.

- Yo no oigo nada. ¿Puedes oír desde tan lejos? – me preguntó sorprendida, también mirando hacia la casa, aun abrazada a mi.

- Y más. Oigo movimiento en la casa. – Miré de nuevo a Ness, que seguía mirando fijamente hacia la casa – ¿vamos o pasamos de quien quiera que sea?

- Vayamos – dijo como a desgana, soltándome de golpe y nadó de vuelta a la orilla.

Cogió el vestido del suelo, se lo puso sobre el bañador mojado, cogió la nevera y se marchó a toda prisa hacia la casa. "¿Pero ahora que narices le pasa? ¿Se ha vuelto a enfadar? No sé como no me doy cuenta de estas cosas"

Salí del agua, cogí mi camiseta y corrí hacia la casa, con la camiseta aun en la mano. En cuanto llegué, vi lo peor que podría haber visto. Renesmee estaba hablando con un chico.

- Hola. – dije al llegar.

Los dos se volvieron y me miraron.

- Hola, soy Mark. – dijo tendiendo su mano. Estrechamos nuestras manos y miró hacia la casa. – soy el encargado de limpiar la casa.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿No eres muy joven para trabajar?

- Soy el hijo de los dueños, y en verano me encargo de la limpieza. Además, ya tengo dieciocho años.

- Ah! – dije por decir algo. – Que bien.

- ¿Vais a estar mucho por aquí? – preguntó mirando hacia Renesmee.

- Dos semanas. – contestó Ness, sonriendo a Mark, lo cual provocó que una fuerte ira invadiera mi cuerpo.

Apreté con fuerza mis manos, cerrándolas en puños, y me concentré en pensar en algo que no fuera Mark y la situación que se desarrollaba ante mis narices.

- Me voy a cambiar – dije entrando en la casa, dejando atrás a los dos, hablando.

No pude evitar quedarme escuchando a través de la puerta.

_- Perdona la indiscreción de mi pregunta pero… ¿ese es tu novio?_

_- No. Es mi mejor amigo._

_- Ah! Pues no parecía muy cómodo._

_- Es que nos conocemos desde que era pequeña. Es muy protector._

_- ¿Crees que podrías liberarte de su protección por una tarde? Quiero decir… ya sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero… No sé… He pensado que tal vez podríamos…_

_- ¿Quieres que salgamos? – preguntó Renesmee, aunque no pude descifrar el tono en que lo preguntaba._

_- Solo si te apetece, claro._

_- No se… es que… no me parece bien dejar tirado a Jacob. Y hoy es el primer día que estamos aquí_

_- Entiendo – dijo en chaval. Parecía decepcionado. – No pasa nada._

_- Pero tal vez pueda dejarlo solo un par de horas._"Qué?!"

_- Genial! Tenía que venir a limpiar mañana, pero creo que ya he limpiado hoy a fondo. ¿Te parece bien que quedemos sobre ésta hora?_

_- Si! – dijo. Parecía entusiasmada. – bueno, ahora debo marcharme. Nos vemos mañana._

_- Adiós Renesmee._

Me alejé a toda prisa de la puerta y me fui directo a la ducha. No me sentía con fuerzas de ver a Renesmee sonreír por otro chico, aunque tenía todo el derecho, pero no quería fastidiarle las vacaciones con mi mala cara por haberle visto con otro chico.

.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. La excursión

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

….

Capítulo 3.

Oí a Renesmee entrar en la casa al cabo de un rato, y el coche del joven Mark alejándose. Tardé bastante en salir de la ducha, mientras no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de oír. Tenía que relajarme. Por Renesmee. Ella no tenía la culpa de que yo me sintiera así. "La culpa es de Mark, por aparecer."

_- Jake, ¿va todo bien? – dijo la voz de Renesmee a través de la puerta._

_- Si._

_- Lllevas ahí dentro más de media hora._

- Enseguida salgo. – dije mientras salía de la ducha y me envolvía con una toalla.

Salí del cuarto de baño, dejando atrás a Renesmee, que me miraba sorprendida, y me fui hacia mi dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Me vestí con una simple camiseta de manga corta y unos tejanos largos. Me puse unas deportivas blancas y salí del dormitorio. En la puerta me topé con Nessie, que parecía enfadada por algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? – exclamó, golpeándome en el pecho con un dedo. Definitivamente, estaba enfadada. - Has estado un poco borde con Mark, y ahora te comportas de un modo extraño.

- Yo? Que va! – dije intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Eres muy mal mentiroso.

- No me pasa nada, es solo que me sorprendió verle. No esperaba que viniera alguien a limpiar.

- ¿Solo es eso? – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y me miró con desconfianza. - ¿No ocurre nada, de verdad?

- De verdad. – mentí para disimular lo que sentía en esos momentos, que eran puros celos.

- No me mientas, Jake. Sabes que lo odio. – dijo, con un deje de dolor en la voz.

- No te miento.

- Vale. – parecía que ya se hubiera calmado. – Oye, Jake, espero que no te importe, pero… mañana por la tarde he quedado con Mark. Saldremos a tomar algo. ¿Te importa? – dijo, pasando sus manos por mis brazos.

- Claro que no, aprovecharé para hacer recados. – continué mintiendo. Bueno, a medias.

- ¿De verdad? No quiero que pienses que te dejo tirado. – dijo acariciando ahora uno de mis brazos, mientras que me cogía de la mano..

- No pienso eso. No te preocupes

- Me alegro. – besó mi mejilla y me cogió de la mano, acariciándola de nuevo. - Bueno, ¿que hacemos ahora?

- Estoy un poco cansado. Pensaba sentarme a ver la tele un rato. – dije recorriendo el pasillo y bajé al piso de abajo, aun de la mano de Renesmee.

- Ésta noche hago yo la cena, vale? – sonrió, haciéndome sonreír también a mí.

- Como quieras. ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?

- Voy a aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol – dijo Renesmee quitándose el vestido y fue hacia la terraza en bañador.

La seguí con la mirada mientras se dirigía hacia la terraza. En cuanto se tumbó a tomar el sol, desvié la vista, antes de que mi imaginación me jugara una mala pasada, y fui a sentarme en el sofá. Estuve viendo una película que echaban en la tele por cable, y creo que fue en la mitad de la película cuando me quedé dormido.

En cuanto me desperté, miré al televisor y vi que la película ya había terminado y que ya se había echo de noche. Noté un leve peso sobre mis piernas y pronto me di cuenta de que se trataba de Renesmee. Estaba tumbada en el sofá, con la cabeza sobre mis piernas, a modo de cojín. "Está tan Bella…"

Acaricié su rostro. Estaba hermosa incluso cuando dormía. Aparté un mechón de pelo de su rostro e hice lo que no me atrevería a hacer nunca de estar ella despierta. Besé su suave y sonrojada mejilla.

- Jacob…

Me asusté al oírla. "¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer?"

- Ness… - dije poniendo la mano sobre su hombro y moviéndola con suavidad.

- ¿Jacob? ¿Qué pasa?

- Despierta.

- Cinco minutos más… - murmuró, lo que hizo que me diera la risa.

- Venga, Renesmee. Vámonos a la cama.

- Qué?! – exclamó levantándose de golpe.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que mis palabras podían significar.

- Decía que deberíamos ir a nuestras respectivas camas. Ya es tarde.

- Ah! Vale. Si. – dijo aun medio dormida, volviendo a tumbarse.

Sonreí. Era imposible no hacerlo. Esa chica siempre lograba sacar el buen humor en mí, fuera cual fuera mi estado de ánimo.

- Venga, vamos. – dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y cogí a Renesmee en brazos, como si se tratara de un bebé.

Llevé a Renesmee, dormida de nuevo, en mis brazos, hacia su habitación. La dejé en la cama con suavidad y la tapé con una fina manta que había en los pies de la cama. Puede que de día hiciera calor, pero por la noche hacía un airecito fresco. "No quiero arriesgarme a que su mitad humana se ponga enferma."

Cerré despacio la puerta del cuarto, intentando no despertarla, y me fui directo hacia la cama, sin siquiera quitarme la ropa. La poca hambre que tenía se me había pasado.

Puse el despertador a las siete de la mañana. Tenía planeado llevar a Renesmee de excursión ese día, a unas cuevas que había a unos cinco quilómetros de la playa. "Espero que le guste la excusión y se olvide de su cita con ese niñato".

Ese pensamiento hizo que una sensación, que hacía ocho años que no sentía, invadiera mi cuerpo. No era ira. Eran celos. Celos al pensar que Renesmee pudiera a amar a otro hombre.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y me quedé dormido en apenas unos minutos.

Sentí sonar durante un rato el despertador a lo lejos pero pronto dejó de sonar. Abrí los ojos y vi una figura que estaba en pie a mi lado, mirándome.

- ¿Piensas levantarte algún día? – Preguntó Renesmee con aire impaciente – el despertador lleva sonando más de diez minutos. Me ha dado tiempo a ducharme y todo.

- Cinco minutos más. Tengo sueño… – dije tapándome la cabeza con las sábanas, imitando el comportamiento de Renesmee de la mañana anterior.

Ella se dio cuenta de mi juego, me cogió por los tobillos y comenzó a tirar de mí, aunque apenas consiguió moverme de la cama.

- Venga, va! Si en media hora no estás listo, me voy yo sola.

- Ja! – dije soltándome de las manos de Renesmee y me levanté de la cama de un salto.

- Venga, Jake.

- Ya estoy en pie – dije mientras se Renesmee se dirigía hacia la puerta. – me ducho y en cinco minutos estaré abajo. El desayuno estará en la mesa en diez minutos.

- El desayuno ya está en la mesa – dijo saliendo por la puerta. Bajó las escaleras de un solo salto y oí como Ness encendía el televisor.

Mientras marchaba por el pasillo, miré a Ness y me fijé en como iba vestida. Llevaba unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta ancha blanca de manga corta. También llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta y con una gorra blanca. Llevaba unas deportivas converse, de color negro y blanco, y una pequeña mochila de la misma marca, y de color negro.

Intenté dejar de pensar en lo guapa que estaba y fui hacia mi armario. Saqué mi mochila y de ella saqué unos vaqueros piratas, anchos y una camiseta sin mangas negra. "hoy va a hacer calor".

Me llevé la ropa al cuarto de baño y me metí en la ducha.

En menos de tres minutos ya estuve vestido y bajando por las escaleras. Me encontré a Renesmee sentada en la mesa, esperándome.

- Espero que te guste lo que he preparado – dijo destapando los platos. – he hecho bacón, salchichas y huevos fritos. También hay pan, mantequilla, mermelada, crema de cacao, zumo de naranja, leche y batido de chocolate. – dijo de carrerilla y sin pararse a coger aire.

- ¿Solo eso? – dije sonriendo. – gracias por el desayuno.

- De nada.

Ambos nos hartamos a comer y apenas dejamos nada en los platos. Me levanté, recogí un poco las cosas y me dirigí hacia el exterior, delante del coche. En todo momento seguido por Renesmee.

- ¿Están muy lejos esas cuevas?

- A cinco quilómetros.

- ¿Y vamos a ir a pie todo el rato?

- Si.

- Bien. Venga, que yo te sigo. – dijo señalando hacia el camino.

Cogí su mano y empecé a caminar sin prisas. Durante la primera media hora ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunté mirándola a los ojos, sin dejar de caminar.

- No, no me ocurre nada. Solo estaba pensando en nosotros. En nuestra relación.

- ¿Ah si?

- No tienes por qué ser tan protector conmigo. Ya soy mayor, y se lo que me hago.

- Ya lo sé. Solo quiero que no te pase nada.

- Pero ¿Como voy a aprender si no dejáis que me equivoque?

No aparté la vista de Renesmee, sin entender bien lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Renesmee… solo me preocupo por ti, y nunca voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras hacer. ¿Lo dices por Mark?

- Si.

- ¿Acaso te he dicho yo algo?

- No, pero usaste el mismo tono de voz que estás usando ahora – dijo deteniéndose en seco. Soltó mi mano y se cruzó de brazos.

- Lo siento. No quería ser borde. – dije mintiendo. En realidad no deseaba usar un tono amigable con el chaval.

- Ya. – dijo sin creerme y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

- Ness, espérame. – corrí tras ella y, en cuanto la alcancé, me puse delante de ella, haciendo que se detuviera. – No entiendo a que viene todo esto.

- A nada. Perdóname, Jake. Es que estoy un poco agobiada. – pasó las manos por su cara. Se le notaba agotada, aunque no físicamente hablando. - Esta mañana encendí el móvil y recibí una llamada de mi padre y otra de tía Rose.

- Ness… Creía que habíamos quedado en…

- Lo siento Jacob, pero quería ver si tenía alguna llamada.

- Lo entiendo. De verdad.

- Pero lo he vuelto a parar. No quiero recibir más llamadas.

- ¿Que te han dicho?

- No me apetece hablar de ello.

- Vale. – tendí mi mano a Ness y ésta la tomó sin vacilar. – ¿continuamos con la excursión o prefieres volver a casa? Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras y dejar la excursión para otro día. Como te sientas más cómoda.

- No, no. Sigamos. – Ness me sonrió y empezamos a caminar de nuevo. – Quiero centrarme en lo que estoy viviendo. No quiero pensar en nada más que en esto. – dijo, mirando a nuestro alrededor.

Esta vez andamos un poco más deprisa, por lo que en menos de media hora habíamos llegado a las cuevas.

- Que chulas! Deben de ser súper antiguas! – me soltó de la mano y se adelantó, dando vueltas, mirando a su alrededor.

- Creo que son de hace… mm… unos mil años.

- Pues se han conservado muy bien.

- Si.

- Se oye un río, no?

- Si, es como una laguna, está aquí al lado, ¿Quieres que vayamos?

Renesmee no dijo nada, pero vino corriendo, cogió mi mano y me llevó hacia el río, siguiendo el sonido del agua. En cuanto llegamos, Renesmee se quitó la ropa y se quedó en bañador.

- Veo que ya vienes preparada. – dije, haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Por si acaso. – sonrió con ternura. - ¿Te das un baño conmigo, Jake?

- Mejor no.

- Venga, va…

- Yo no vengo tan bien preparado como tu.

- Venga… Va… Solo un ratito…

- Mejor no, Renesmee. Encenderé un rato el móvil y llamaré a Billy.

- Bien. - Dijo Renesmee mientras se metía en el agua. – Salúdale de mi parte.

- Claro.

Saqué mi móvil y lo encendí. Al momento recibí quince mensajes de texto. Uno era de Bella, el otro de Billy (que había dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz), y los otros trece eran de Seth.

Bella quería saber que tal había ido el viaje (bueno, un mensaje normal), al igual que Billy, y Seth… Seth era un caso aparte. Que si que tal había ido el viaje, que si que tal estaba Ness, que si ya nos habíamos besado… En ese momento noté una presencia a mis espaldas. Nessie estaba leyendo por encima de hombro, desde encima de una roca. No la había oído salir del agua ni acercarse a mí. "Estoy perdiendo facultades."

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba? – dije, apartando mi móvil de su vista, apartándome también un par de pasos.

- Nada. ¿Porque pregunta Seth si ya nos hemos besado? – se bajó de la roca y se acercó a mí.

- Eh… nada, nada. – avancé un par de pasos más, alejándome de ella. "Éste Seth es un bocazas" – Es una chorrada de las suyas. Ya le conoces.

- Jacob…

- Ya sabes, lo típico. La gente cree que un chico y una chica no pueden ser amigos. – dije como pude, intentando ser convincente. Seguía retrocediendo y ella continuaba siguiéndome.

- Ya. Pandilla de ignorantes.

- Si.

Gracias a Dios, Renesmee dejó de seguirme y volvió a meterse en el agua.

- ¿Que hora es? – preguntó una vez estuvo dentro del agua, de nuevo, tumbada boca arriba, dejándose llevar por la corriente.

- Las diez. ¿Es que tienes prisa?

- No.

Creí que habías quedado con Mark por la tarde. – dije como si el asunto de la cita no me importara en absoluto.

- Así es. Venga, va, báñate conmigo.

- No he traído el bañador. – dije como si alguna vez eso hubiera sido un impedimento para meterme en el agua.

- Venga, va. Como si fuera la primera vez que te bañas vestido – dijo salpicándome y retándome a que me metiera en el agua. – Venga, va… Báñate conmigo… Solo un ratito… Venga, Jake…

Suspiré pero al final me quité la camiseta, saqué el móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones y me lancé al agua en bomba. Por suerte, era profundo en el lugar en que caí, y pude bucear hasta donde se encontraba Renesmee, sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Nadé hasta llegar a su lado, cogí su pierna y tiré de ella, haciendo que ésta se hundiera. En cuanto me vio, nadó rápidamente hacia mí, intentando alcanzarme.

Al final tuve que rendirme porque me estaba quedando sin aire, así que salí a la superficie. Renesmee ya había salido y estaba en la orilla del río, dispuesta a lanzarse sobre mí. Noté todo su peso caer sobre mi cuerpo, lo cual hizo que me hundiera de nuevo, con Renesmee abrazada a mi cuello.

Me impulsé en el fondo del río, y salimos a la superficie, todavía abrazados. Alcanzamos un punto en que tocábamos con los pies en el suelo. Renesmee y yo nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, aun abrazados, aunque no pude evitar desviar la vista hacia sus labios. Sus dulces y hermosos labios carnosos.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de hacia donde iba mi mirada y me soltó, lo cual ya me esperaba. Lo que no me esperaba era lo que sucedió a continuación. Renesmee cogió mis manos y las puso sobre su cintura y puso de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Renesmee, ¿que haces? – dije en un susurro, sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ella no contestó, pero podía sentir sus labios cada vez más cerca. Ya podía sentir el roce de sus labios en los míos cuando nuestros móviles comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo.

- Mierda! – exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo, volviéndonos hacia donde estaban nuestros teléfonos.

Cogí las manos de Renesmee y las aparté de mí con suavidad. Nadé hacia la orilla, en busca de mi móvil. Vi como Ness también salía del agua. Pude oír su conversación a la vez que yo hablaba.

- ¿Diga? Si Bella, todo va bien, ahora iba a llamarte. – mentí, pero era la única forma de no recibir una bronca.

- _Si? hola papá. Si, todo va genial, iba a llamar después de comer._

- Tranquila Bells. Te llamaré más tarde, ahora debería llamar a Billy, que tampoco me ha dado tiempo de llamarle.

_- Si papá, luego te llamo. Te lo prometo._

- Adiós. – Dijimos a la vez, justo antes de colgar y volvernos para mirarnos – ¿nos marchamos ya? - Ambos asentimos ante nuestra propia pregunta.

Comencé a recoger mis cosas mientras que Renesmee hacia lo propio con las suyas.

- Voy detrás de aquellos árboles a quitarme el bañador mojado – dijo cogiendo su ropa y marchándose tras unos arbustos.

Esperé pacientemente durante diez minutos hasta que Renesmee salió, con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta al venir. Cargó con su mochila y se me quedó mirando con aire impaciente.

- Ya voy, ya estoy. – dije mientras recogía mis cosas.

- Voy tirando. – dijo comenzando a andar mientras yo comprobaba que no nos dejábamos nada.

Dejé un poco de espacio entre Renesmee y yo y, al cabo de diez minutos, emprendí el camino de vuelta a la casa.

Mientras caminaba a paso de tortuga pude ver, cincuenta metros por delante de mí, a Renesmee, que también caminaba bastante despacio. "Y ahora que hago? Antes casi nos besamos, aunque no tengo claro lo que siente Renesmee e estos momentos."

- Jacob, ¿vienes o debo tirar de ti? – dijo Renesmee alzando la voz. Eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que no estaba enfadada ni incómoda e hizo que me animara un poco. Corrí hacia ella hasta ponerme a su lado. – Jake, debo pedirte algo.

- Dime.

- ¿Tienes el número de los dueños de la casa de la playa? – me preguntó tímidamente.

- Si, claro. – dije sacando mi móvil del bolsillo y busqué el número. – ¿puedo preguntar para que lo quieres?

- Papá quiere que me pase toda la tarde ante el ordenador. Quiere que hable con toda la familia por videoconferencia., así que estaré ocupada hasta la noche. Creo que lo mejor seria avisar a Mark. No quiero dejarle plantado.

- Si, es mejor que le avises. – dije y le tendí mi móvil, que cogió enseguida. – ten, llama desde aquí. – no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de que Renesmee iba a cancelar su cita con el chaval, pero la sonrisa ponto desapareció de mi cara.

Oí lo que Mark le decía a Nessie. Un nuevo plan. Renesmee se despidió de él y colgó el teléfono.

- Gracias Jacob. – Dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa.- Al final no he tenido que cancelar la cita. Mark me ha invitado a almorzar.

- Genial. – dije con un fingido con de júbilo.

No quise comentar nada más, aunque seguro que en mi cara se notaba la amargura que sentía en esos momentos. Renesmee pareció no darse cuenta, parecía demasiado ocupada siendo feliz por su futura cita y yo no quería estropearle el momento.

- ¿Crees que tardaremos mucho en llegar si seguimos a este paso?

- Aun te quedan un par de horas.

- Lo se, pero aun tengo que prepararme: ducharme, encontrar la ropa adecuada… ¿corremos un rato?

- Vale. – dije cogiendo de nuevo la mano de Nessie. Ésta la estrechó con fuerza y empezamos a correr.

Llegamos a la casa en menos de veinte minutos. Renesmee entró, abriendo la puerta con fuerza y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el piso d arriba. A su dormitorio, supuse.

Yo fui hacia la terraza y me senté en una de las tumbonas que había fuera. Estaba hecho un lío. Parecía que en el rio hubiéramos estado a punto de besarnos pero en esos momentos tenía a Renesmee en su dormitorio preparándose para su cita con el tal Mark. "Olvídalo Jake. Renesmee nunca va a amarte."

…


	4. La cita, mi amargura y la primera,,,,,,,

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

…..

Capítulo 4.

Intenté distraerme viendo la televisión, pero oía a Renesmee tararear en el piso de arriba y volví a recordar que se estaba preparando para la cita con otro chico, con Mark, el hijo de los dueños de la casa.

El chaval tenía el aspecto del típico surfista. Rubio, de ojos verdes, con el pelo engominado de punta, vestido con bañador y una camiseta lisa, de colores. Vamos, el típico fantasma.

En ese momento oí como un coche se acercaba a la casa. Me levanté y salí al porche, justo a tiempo de ver llegar un deportivo rojo, descapotable. Mark salió del coche y se acercó a mí. Esa mañana llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa azul claro. Odié que se viera tan bien.

- Hola! – dijo saludándome con la mano.

- Hola.

- ¿Está Renesmee en casa? Ya sé que llego un poco pronto…

- Si. Está arreglándose. – dije, volviéndome hacia la puerta. – voy a decirle que has llegado.

- Espera. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si.

- ¿Eres el novio de Renesmee?

- No. – dije con decisión. "Más quisiera yo." – Solo somos amigos.

En cuanto dije eso, Mark bufó de alivio, lo cual me molestó bastante. Me dieron ganas de darle una buena tunda, pero me recordé que era un simple humano y me controlé.

- De acuerdo. Solo quería tenerlo claro.

- Es mi mejor amiga. Comprenderás que me preocupe por ella.

- Claro. Lo entiendo, y me alegra. Creo que Renesmee es una chica muy especial.

- No sabes cuanto.

- Me gustaría llegar a saberlo.

- Voy a buscarla. – dije mientras abría la puerta de la casa, intentando alejarme del chico.

- No hace falta, ya estoy aquí. – dijo Nessie, saliendo por la puerta que yo seguía manteniendo abierta.

No pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta al verla salir de la casa.

Renesmee llevaba un vestido violeta, con un escote palabra de honor. "como puedo saber incluso la clase de escote que lleva? Paso demasiado tiempo junto a Alice", el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Era de cintura ceñida y con unos pocos volantes en la falda. Llevaba unos zapatos altos, de color negro. Llevaba el pelo liso y suelto.

- Estás preciosa – dijo Mark, acercándose y tomando su mano. La acompañó hacia su coche, sin hacer caso alguno a mi presencia.

En ese momento y, justo un segundo antes de entrar en el coche, Renesmee me miró.

- Nos vemos luego! – dijo entrando en el coche y se despidió con un gesto con la mano.

Mark cerró la puerta del coche y se acercó a mí.

- Pensaba llevarla al cine después de comer. Antes de las seis estaremos aquí.

- No soy su padre, chaval. Por mi podéis tardar lo que queráis. – dije con indiferencia fingida.

Me volví y entré en la casa. Oí como el coche se alejaba mientras iba hacia la nevera a prepararme algo para comer, pero ya no tenía hambre. Decidí aprovechar los momentos de soledad para volver a llenar la nevera.

En apenas un día y medio nos habíamos comido la mitad de las cosas que había comprado, pero en ese momento mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla y vi el nombre de Alice. "Mierda. Me lo he dejado encendido."

- Diga?

_- ¿Como has podido dejar que se fuera así? ¡Y con un chico! – dijo sin siquiera saludar. Parecía estar enfadada._

- Solo ha salido a comer con un nuevo amigo. – dije, odiando no haber hecho nada por evitarlo. - ¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿Retenerla?

_- Va demasiado elegante y guapa para salir solo con un amigo._

- ¿Ah si? ¿Tu crees?

_- Por favor Jacob, ¿es que no la has visto?_

- Claro que la he visto. – dije con tristeza en la voz. La había visto demasiado bien. Estaba realmente deslumbrante – Alice, ¿para que me has llamado?

_- Para echarte la bronca._

- Alice, Renesmee no es mi novia. Que la necesite tanto como necesito el aire para respirar, no significa que ella sienta algo por mí. – dije asimilando mis palabras. Para Nessie solo era su mejor amigo.

_- Sabes que eso no es verdad. Renesmee te quiere mucho._

- Si eso fuera cierto, no habría salido hoy con Mark. – contesté bordemente. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no estaba celoso. Estaba MUY celoso. - Alice, ahora no estoy con ánimos de seguir con ésta conversación. Además, estoy muy ocupado. Tengo que colgar.

Colgué sin esperar la respuesta de Alice. Cambié de opinión y decidí que ya iría a comprar a la mañana siguiente, cuando fuera a recoger el regalo de Renesmee.

Subí a mi dormitorio y me puse el bañador que me había comprado Nessie. Cogí mi teléfono, me puse las gafas de sol y me marché a la playa.

Me tumbé en la arena y cerré los ojos, mientras el sol abrasaba mi piel. Intenté relajarme y no pensar en nada, hasta que al final acabé durmiéndome. Cuando me desperté y miré de nuevo la hora en el móvil, me fijé en que había dormido durante una hora.

- Bueno, mejor que me vaya a dar un baño – dije pensando en voz alta, mientras dejaba las gafas y el teléfono en el suelo.

Corrí hacia el agua y me tiré de cabeza, buceando hasta que llegué a una boya. La misma en la que nos habíamos sujetado Ness y yo la mañana anterior. "Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella ni dos segundos? A éste paso vana a tener que encerrarme en un manicomio".

Volví a sumergirme y me dediqué a observar los distintos peces y formas de vida y formas de vida que habitaban el fondo del mar, hasta que el sol apretó y me di cuenta de que ya debía de ser medio día. Por lo menos debían de ser las tres.

Salí una vez más a la superficie y miré hacia la playa, donde había una figura mirando en mi dirección. Una figura que vestía un corto vestido de color violeta.

Nadé hacia la orilla, aunque no me di ninguna prisa. En cuanto salí del agua, Renesmee me miró sonriente.

- Has vuelto pronto. – dije sin mirarla directamente.

- Ya son las cuatro y, como te dije, voy a pasarme la tarde frente al ordenador.

- Ya… lo recuerdo.

Miré por la arena, en busca de mis cosas, pero no las encontré.

- ¿Buscas esto? – dijo mientras se ponía mis gafas y me dio mi móvil.

- Gracias. ¿Sabes? Alice me ha llamado – dije a la vez que empezaba a caminar hacia la casa, con Renesmee a mi lado.

- ¿Para qué?

- No lo se exactamente. – dije mintiendo lo mejor que pude. – pero me ha dicho que ibas demasiado elegante.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe ella?

- No lo sé.

- En teoría a mí no puede verme.

- Ni idea, Ness. Supongo que son cosas de vampiros.

- Aun así, esto es lo más casual que he encontrado. – dijo señalando su vestido. – Es culpa suya que toda la ropa que tengo sea demasiado elegante.

- Cosas de Alice.

- Si…

- Creo que voy a volver a para el móvil, así no me tocará más las narices. – dije parando el móvil. – por cierto, ¿como ha ido la cita?

- Genial. ¿Quieres saber los detalles?

- Si me lo quieres contar… - "No. No los quiero saber." – sabes que me gusta escuchar.

- Vale. Hablaremos cuando cenemos.

- Bien – dije abriendo la puerta de la casa.

En cuanto entramos me fui directo a mi dormitorio, en busca de mi portátil, que llevé al dormitorio de Renesmee. Lo dejé sobre el escritorio y volví a mi habitación, a cambiarme de ropa.

Diez minutos después, vestido con una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón blancos, bajé al salón., donde estaba Renesmee, sentada en el sofá y con el ordenador cobre la mesita de café.

- ¿Te importa que me ponga aquí? – dijo poniéndose en pie, sujetando el portátil.

- No. Es que pensé que querrías estar a solas. Ya sabes, tener un poco de intimidad.

- Tú y yo no tenemos secretos. – dijo, sonriendo. - Por cierto, ¿trajiste algún helado?

- Si, claro. Están en el último cajón del congelador.

Me senté en el sofá, observando a Renesmee rebuscar por el congelador y cogiendo dos enormes cucharas. Vino hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado, dándome una de las cucharas. Enfocó el ordenador hacia los dos y entró en el Chat. Emmett ya estaba conectado y, de pronto, se abrió una ventanita suya, solicitando una video-llamada.

- Parece que te han estado esperando. – dije mirando a Renesmee de reojo y ésta bufó. – no te agobies, vale?

- Lo intentaré.

- Relájate. – acaricié su brazo y ella cogió aire.

Acepté la solicitud y apareció una ventanita, con dos imágenes. Una pequeña con nuestra imagen y otra más grande con la imagen de Emmett, que estaba sonriendo.

Estuvimos cerca de cuatro horas allí sentados y hablando con todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia. En cuanto la rubia Rosalie apareció en la pantalla, insinuó que me marchara pero, en cuanto me levanté para irme y no pelearme con ella, Nessie me retuvo a su lado.

- Bueno, chicos, nosotros debemos empezar a preparar la cena – dijo Nessie, mirando la hora que era. – ya hablaremos en otro momento. – Se notaba que tenía ganas de acabar con ello cuanto antes.

- Mañana volvemos a hablar sin falta! – exclamó Alice, sonriendo. Ahora estaba toda la familia frente a la cámara.

- Ya hablaremos en otro momento. - sentenció Nessie, apagando la cámara y cerró el portátil. – puff. Se me ha dormido todo el cuerpo. – dijo mientras se levantaba. Yo la imité. – ni siquiera me han dejado ir al baño, aunque no lo necesitaba.

- Ni tu a mi tampoco, y yo si que necesito ir – dije sonriendo.

- Perdona, Jake. – dijo, poniéndose a reír.

- Tranquila. Ahora vuelvo. – dije mientras iba de camino al cuarto de baño.

- Iré preparando las cosas para la cena. – dijo en voz alta para que pudiera oírla. – aunque me apetece pizza – lo dijo en un susurro, pero también pude oírla.

- A mi me apetece pizza – dije levantando la voz.

- Genial! Voy a llamar ahora mismo.

Oí como Renesmee hablaba por teléfono. Pidió una pizza familiar para mí, y una mediana para ella.

Salí del baño y vi a Renesmee poner la mesa de la terraza. En cuanto salí a su encuentro, ella se volvió y se me quedó mirando.

- He pensado que, como hace bueno, podríamos cenar a la fresca.

- Me parece perfecto. – dije sinceramente. No me apetecía estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

- Voy a ponerme cómoda.

Entró en la casa y subió las escaleras, con los zapatos en la mano.

Bajó apenas cinco minutos más tarde. Iba vestida con un pantalón corto de deporte, como los que llevan los jugadores de baloncesto, de los Ángeles Lakers. También llevaba un top amarillo, a juego con los pantalones. No llevaba zapatillas, por lo que iba andando descalza. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola alta. Para mí, estaba perfecta.

- Bueno, ya estoy lista. – dijo tumbándose en la tumbona, mientras que yo estaba tumbado en la otra.

- Las pizzas ya están llegando – dije al tiempo que me levantaba, mirando de nuevo la vestimenta de Renesmee – si Alice te viera con esa ropa se volvería loca.

- ¿Por qué crees que no me he cambiado hasta ahora?

Sonreí y me fui hacia la puerta, con el dinero para pagar las pizzas en la mano. Esperé un par de minutos en el porche, hasta que el pizzero apareció en su moto.

Caminó hasta la puerta y me tendió las pizzas. En el momento en que iba a pagar, de repente apareció Nessie a mi lado, con un par de billetes en la mano y pagó al chico.

- ¿Cuanto sobra? – preguntó poniéndose delante de mi, evitando que yo pagara, mientras yo intentaba ponerme delante de ella para pagar.

El chico nos miró con cara divertida, mientras hacía cálculos.

- Cinco dólares.

- Ya puedes quedártelos – dijo empujándome hacia el interior de la casa y cerró la puerta con el pie.

- Renesmee, no debiste hacer eso.

- La idea de la pizza fue mía, aunque quieras atribuírtela tú, así que invita Rosalie, que es quien me dio el dinero.

Renesmee rió a carcajadas, mientras iba hacia la nevera. Cogió un pack de seis latas de refresco y me siguió hacia la terraza. Puso cuatro latas en mi lado de la mesa, cogió su pizza y se sentó en la tumbona.

- Perdona mi falta de respeto, pero se está más cómodo aquí – dijo mientras empezaba a comer su pizza hawaiana.

- Yo pensaba hacer lo mismo – dije mientras la imitaba y empezaba a comer – estoy intrigado. ¿Como has conseguido traer esa ropa?

- Jasper la coló en mi maleta, no sé como, aunque creo que al final Alice se acabará entrando.

- Bueno, cuéntame algo – dije como si nada, insinuando que me contara como le había ido su cita con Mark.

- Vale. Pues Mark me ha llevado a un restaurante muy pijo, aunque la comida estaba riquísima. Comimos sopa, filete de ternera y un trozo de pastel de chocolate. También hemos ido a dar un paseo por el puerto y hemos estado hablando. Me ha propuesto ir al cine, pero le he dicho que tenía que volver a casa porque había quedado con mi familia para hablar.

- Ah!

- Se ha mosqueado un poco, pero me da igual.

- Ah!

- Mañana por la noche si que vamos a ir al cine. Ven si quieres.

- Ah!

- ¿Vas a decir algo que no sea ah?

- Vale. – dije bebiendo un largo trago de mi segundo refresco.

- Bueno, pues eso es lo que ha sucedido hoy. No hay más que contar. ¿Que es lo que has hecho tú?

- Nadar.

- ¿Toda la tarde? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Si.

Miré a Renesmee, que ya había terminado de comer.

- Me alegro de que te haya divertido. – dije sin mentir del todo. Me sentía feliz con solo verla sonreír.

- Gracias, Jake.

Nos pasamos hablando cerca de tres horas, como habíamos hecho otras tantas noches. Hablamos de la playa, de lo que queríamos hacer esos días… Yo estaba encantado. Cuando oía a Renesmee hablar, me enamoraba cada día más, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera algo bueno. Yo la amaba, pero ella a mí no.

- Ness, mañana hay que ir a comprar. – dije mientras nos comíamos una tarrina de dos litros de helado de chocolate blanco, intentando no seguir pensando en mis sentimientos. – Hemos arrasado con la comida.

- Si no te importa, yo pensaba pasarme toda la mañana mirando que ropa puedo ponerme y cual debo meter ya en la maleta. Si vieras todo lo que Alice ha metido allí… - dijo. Parecía agotada antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

- Me lo imagino. Bueno, pues entonces iré a comprar yo solo. No hay problema. - miré la hora en el móvil y vi que ya eran las dos de la mañana. – creo que deberíamos ir a dormir ya.

- Tienes razón. Es tarde y no quiero pasarme todo el día de mañana durmiendo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Recogimos el helado, las cajas de pizza, las latas de refrescos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros respectivos dormitorios.

- Buenas noches. – dijimos los dos antes de cerrar las puertas.

Me quité la ropa y me quedé en calzoncillos. Me tiré sobre la cama y me quedé dormido a los pocos segundos.

…..


	5. Hoy es el día

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

Capítulo 5.

Esa mañana no sonó el despertador. Al principio me extrañó, pero luego recordé que la noche anterior había olvidado poner la alarma del móvil.

Me desperté a las diez y cuarto, de pura casualidad. Me levanté corriendo de la cama y me vestí a toda prisa. Me vestía a tal velocidad que ya no sabía ni por cual agujero de la camiseta debía meter la cabeza y por cual el brazo. Era muy tarde y tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Bajé corriendo a la cocina, preparé el desayuno para Renesmee y me marché sin siquiera avisarla de que me marchaba. Cogí el coche y fui tranquilamente hacia la ciudad. Iba tarde, pero no quería que me pillaran y me multaran.

Al primer lugar al que fui al llegar a la ciudad fue a la joyería. Esa mañana m atendió la misma chica que el primer día. La chica rubia de los ojos verdes. Me alegró volver a verla, aunque ni yo mismo sabía el porqué. "En el fondo, sabes que te atrae, aunque te niegues a aceptar que eso sea posible."

- Buenos días, señor. Su encargo ya está preparado. – dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a un mostrador y sacó una pequeña caja de uno de los cajones. – Espero que le guste como ha quedado. – dijo, abriendo la cajita.

Cogí la pulsera de la mano de la chica, sintiendo una extraña sensación al sentir su piel contra la mía. Y más extraño me sentí al verla sonreír ante ese simple gesto.

- Genial – dije admirando la pulsera y leyendo la inscripción. – Muchas gracias. Es perfecta.

- Gracias a usted, por confiar en nosotros.

Guardé la pulsera y agradecí, de nuevo, a la chica lo que habían hecho y me dirigí a una floristería cercana.

Al entrar me encontré con una mujer de unos sesenta años, bastante alta, con el cabello rojizo recogido en un moño. En cuanto me vio, me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

- Buenos días, muchacho.

- Buenos días. ¿Tienen flores artificiales? – pregunté a la señora, que no dejaba de mirarme.

- Si, por supuesto que tengo, ¿pero no prefieres unas flores de verdad? Tenemos una gran gama de variedad. – dijo contrariada por mi pregunta.

- Ya, pero es que son para una amiga que es alérgica al polen, aunque le encantan las flores. – mentí lo mejor que pude. La realidad era que a Renesmee no le gustaba el olor de las flores. "será una rareza propia de la familia Cullen".

- De acuerdo. – sonrió, comprensivamente. - Entonces venga conmigo, le enseñaré lo que tengo, a ver si encontramos algo que le guste a su amiga. – dijo llevándome hacia un rincón de la tienda, donde había unos pequeños ramos de flores artificiales.

Había tantos y tan distintos que no me decidía por ninguno en concreto. La mujer pareció darse cuenta de mi dilema y me ayudó.

- No sabe cuales elegir, verdad? – dijo la mujer, sonriendo amablemente.

- No tengo ni idea.

- Empecemos por lo más simple. ¿Sabe que tipo de flores le gusta a su amiga?

- Realmente no estoy muy seguro. – dije, mirando aun los distintos ramos, a ver si había alguno que pudiera gustar a Renesmee. – Creo que le gustan los tulipanes, o una flor similar, pero no estoy del todo seguro. Verá, es que hoy es su cumpleaños y quería tener un detalle con ella.

- Eso lo cambia todo. Creo que éste podría gustarle. – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia unos ramos de amapolas, de distintos colores – ¿Que edad tiene su amiga?

- Hoy cumple los dieciocho. – dije sin mentir del todo. Podría decirse que Renesmee había llegado ya a esa edad.

- Entonces si, éste es perfecto, no cree? – dijo cogiendo un ramo de tulipanes de varios colores. – Yo creo que es precioso.

- Si, éste es perfecto. – dije, imaginando a Renesmee con el ramo en la mano. Era una imagen perfecta. - Por cierto, ¿llevan las flores a domicilio?

- Claro. ¿Cuando quiere que las llevemos?

- Sé que aviso con poco tiempo, pero me iría bien que las llevaran ahora. Quiero darle una sorpresa.

- De acuerdo. No hay problema, muchacho. Jason!

- ¿Si, mamá? – dijo un chico, poco más joven que Renesmee, saliendo de detrás de una cortina que tenía cerca de mí.

- Prepara la moto. Tienes un encargo.

- Vale.

- ¿Ve? No hay problema. – dijo la señora, sonriendo de nuevo. – Deme la dirección y ya estará.

Anoté la dirección de la casa en un papelito y le pedí que también llevara la pulsera, junto con las flores. La mujer aceptó de buena gana. Pagué, dándole una buena propina por las molestias, me despedí de la señora de la floristería y me marché hacia el supermercado. Mientras estuviera comprando llevarían las cosas a Renesmee.

Me tomé mi tiempo haciendo la compra, pasando por todos los pasillos y mirándolo todo. Cargué dos carros con comida y bebidas y me fui hacia la caja, donde me encontré con Mark. Él era el cajero. Me sorprendió encontrarle ahí. Le había tomado por un niño pijo que no daba un palo al agua.

- Hola Mark. – dije, intentando ser amable, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo era el siguiente en la cola.

- Hola Jacob!

- ¿Como va? – pregunté intentando ser lo menos borde posible.

- Genial. ¿Te ha dicho Renesmee que vamos a salir ésta noche? – dijo sin maldad alguna, mientras yo comenzaba a meter la compra en las bolsas.

- Si, me lo dijo anoche.

- ¿Porque no nos acompañas? También va a venir mi hermana.

- Ah! Algo me dijo Nessie. Me pidió que fuera con vosotros pero, no se…- dudé. Realmente no me apetecía estar en presencia de Mark, y menos de Mark y Renesmee juntos, mientras éste le tiraba los trastos. Aunque si estaba su hermana….

- Será divertido. Iremos a ver una peli de terror que acaban de estrenar. A mi hermana le dan pavor, así que aun será mucho más divertido.

- Para ti.

- Por supuesto. – dijo, aun sonriendo.

- De acuerdo. Me apunto. - "típico de mi, cambiar de opinión a los dos segundos." - Aunque creo que solo podremos reírnos de tu hermana, porque a Nessie no le asusta nada.

- Lo se, fue ella quien eligió la película. Es sorprendente que a una chica le encante ese tipo de películas, no?

- A Renesmee siempre le han gustado. – me limité a decir.

- Eso está bien. Son doscientos tres dólares con cincuenta.

- Pero bueno! Es que he roto algo?! – exclamé al ver lo que me costaba la compra. Mark sonrió mientras me cobraba.

- Es que te has llevado más de media tienda – dijo entre risas.

- Es que comemos mucho. – dije, sonriendo. "Mierda. Este tío está empezando a caerme bien.

- Quien lo diría, con lo fibrados que estáis los dos.

- Si… Es verdad…

- Bueno, luego os llamamos para quedar. – dijo, dándome mi tarjeta.

- Muy bien. Nos vemos luego! – dije saliendo del súper y fui hacia el coche con los dos carros llenos de bolsas.

Lo cargué todo en el coche, después de varios viajes, y me monté en él, después de devolver los carros a su sitio. En el fondo, el chaval, no parecía mal chico. Estaba empezando a caerme medio bien, solo medio bien. Y lo odiaba. Bueno, me odiaba a mí por no poder odiarle.

Fui en tercera durante todo el camino. No tenía prisa en volver, aunque deseaba ver a Renesmee, ya que en toda la mañana no la había visto, pero quería darle tiempo al tal Jason para que llevara las cosas a Renesmee.

Llegué a casa en media hora y, cuando aparqué, encontré a Renesmee sentada en el porche, con la cara tapada con las manos. Salí rápidamente del coche, preocupado, y corrí hacia ella. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que me acercaba a ella, se levantó y se me quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- ¿Que te ocurre? – dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro. Me estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Habría ocurrido algo? – Renesmee, ¿estás bien?

Nessie se deshizo de mi mano y, de repente, me abrazó, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, estrechándome con fuerza, llorando de nuevo.

En ese momento no supe que hacer, como reaccionar, así que puse mis manos sobre su espalda, acariciándola.

- Gracias. Muchas gracias, Jacob. – logró decir entre sollozos.

- ¿Porque? ¿Qué pasa?

Renesmee me soltó y se me quedó mirando, con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas. En ese momento la vi. Nessie se secó las lágrimas con los puños y me fijé en que llevaba la pulsera puesta.

- De nada. ¿Te gusta?

- ¿No es evidente? Es preciosa. Y la inscripción… Me ha emocionado mucho. – dijo, abrazándome de nuevo. – Es el mejor que me han hecho nunca.

- Me alegra de que te guste. – dije, sintiéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo. – Feliz cumpleaños, Renesmee.

- Gracias, Jacob. Vayamos a dentro, he preparado la comida. – dijo tirando de mi hacia el interior.

La mesa ya estaba puesta y la comida en los platos. En el centro de la mesa, en un jarrón, estaba el ramo de flores. Toda la comida tenía muy buena pinta.

- Huele genial - dije mientras me sentaba.

- He buscado por Internet una receta y creo que no me ha quedado mal.

- Seguro que no. ¿Sabes? Hoy e visto a Mark. – comencé a decir mientras comía. – esto está riquísimo.

- Gracias. La verdad es que no me ha quedado mal. – dijo, comiendo como si llevara semanas sin comer. - ¿Donde le has visto?

- En el supermercado. Al parecer trabaja allí de cajero. Me ha dicho que nos llamaría ésta tarde para quedar.

- ¿Al final vas a venir con nosotros? – preguntó sonriendo. Al parecer, eso le hacía feliz, lo cual también me hacía feliz a mí. Ello hizo que me decidiera definitivamente.

- Si. Claro.

- Genial. Es genial, en serio.

Seguimos comiendo y hablando. Bueno, en realidad, Nessie era la única que hablaba. Me contó la cantidad de ropa que había desechado ponerse.

- Me pregunto una cosa.

- Dime. – dijo Ness, terminando de beberse una botella de agua de un litro y medio.

- ¿Alice ya puede verte? Me refiero a sus visiones. Nunca antes ha podido verte, y cuando me llamó hace dos días… - era algo que me tenía bastante intranquilo.

- Es algo extraño, ¿verdad?

- Como todo en nuestro mundo.

- Suerte que mamá me dio dinero. Mañana iré a comprarme algo de ropa. Apenas tengo un solo pantalón.

- Voy a tener que estar todo el día a tu lado, para poder bloquear las visiones de Alice.

- Como si ello fuera un problema para mí. – murmuró. Me quedé un poco pensativo. No sabía si se refería a las visiones de Alice o a lo de estar todo el tiempo a mi lado. - Estoy agotadísima. Cuanta ropa... – suspiró.

No pude evitar reírme al ver su cara. Realmente, dejar que Alice eligiera tu ropa, podía llegar a ser un desastre.

Acabamos de comer y Renesmee recogió la mesa, mientras que yo cogía la compra del coche y la iba guardando. Llegó un momento en que ya no había más sitio para guardar las cosas.

- Deja algunas cosas sobre la encimera. – dijo Renesmee, mientras sacaba lo que había en la última bolsa. – ¿un pastel? ¿Para que compras un pastel?

- Pensé que no estaría mal. Al fin y al cabo, hoy es tu cumpleaños.

- Muchas gracias. – dijo besando mi mejilla y volvió a centrar su atención en el pastel – ¿Sabes qué? Tengo una idea!

- Miedo me da. – dije por lo bajo, mientras seguía colocando las cosas. Renesmee me golpeó en el hombro.

- Después del cine podríamos invitar a Mark y a su hermana a cenar y nos comemos todos el pastel. O antes de ir al cine, da igual. ¿Qué te parece?

- De acuerdo. Me parece buena idea. – en ese momento me acordé de algo. Algo importante. – ¿Has encendido el móvil hoy?

- ¿Para qué? – Dijo mirándome extrañada, pero pronto entendió mi pregunta – joder, mierda, me habrán llamado para felicitarme. Mierda!

Renesmee metió el pastel en la nevera y corrió escaleras arriba. Bajó de nuevo las escaleras, de un solo salto, con el móvil en la mano, aun parado.

- No me atrevo a encenderlo. Se habrán dado cuenta de que lo he parado. Jacob, ¿Qué hago? – dijo, mirándome con cierto temor.

- Tranquila. Puedes haberte quedado sin batería.

- Eso no se lo van a creer. Nunca antes me ha pasado.

- De acuerdo. Dame el teléfono. – dije tendiendo mi mano. – Ves y enciende el agua de la ducha.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo, mirándome como si estuviera loco.

- Ves al baño, va.

- Vale, vale. Ya te entiendo.

Renesmee corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y yo encendí el móvil. Éste comenzó a sonar al momento. Contesté al cabo de tres tonos.

- ¿Dígame? - dije con tono cantarín, sabiendo quien era el Cullen que llamaba. Como me gustaba hacerla rabiar.

- Pásame a mi sobrina, perro.

- Cuanto lo siento, pero la señorita no puede ponerse, está en la ducha.

- No me lo creo. – dijo Rosalie, sin creer sus propias palabras. Estaba claro que solo buscaba una excusa para discutir.

- Tu misma. Puedes creer lo que te de la gana.

- En cinco minutos la quiero ver ante la pantalla del ordenador. – dijo y colgó de golpe. No pude evitar sonreír ante el tono de enfado de la rubia.

Fui hacia el cuarto de baño y llamé a la puerta. Renesmee abrió, y vi que llevaba una toalla en la cabeza.

Al ver mi cara de sorpresa, se explicó.

- Ya que estaba con el agua encendida, he aprovechado para lavarme el pelo, que ya lo tenía hecho un asco. – dijo, con cara de disculpa.

- Bien, no pasa nada. – dije, sonriendo. - pero Rosalie quiere que te pongas al ordenador.

- Vale. – dijo, desanimada. - Iré a ponerme una toalla, así realmente parecerá que acabo de salir de la ducha.

- Muy bien.

- No te creía cuando le has dicho que estaba en la ducha, ¿verdad?

- Para variar.

Renesmee cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y yo me fui hacia la cocina, a terminar de colocar las cosas, lo cual fue bastante difícil. Realmente parecía que me hubiera llevado media tienda y no había espacio.

Me di media vuelta al oír la puerta del baño y vi que Renesmee ya salía a la terraza, con el ordenador, y se sentó en una de las tumbonas. Oí como comenzaba a hablar y también la voz de Rosalie y Emmett. Parecía que la rubia le estaba echando la bronca por tener el móvil parado y no responder. Al parecer, toda la familia le había llamado para felicitarle, evidentemente. De fondo se oían las risas del grandullón, que parecía que se lo estuviera pasando en grande.

- Jacob, ven. Rosalie quiere hablar contigo. – dijo Ness, entrando a la casa con el ordenador.

- ¿Para qué?

- Jacob, por favor. – suspiró. – Solo será un momento.

- Venga, vamos. – dije. No quería verla mal.

Renesmee sonrió levemente y dejó el ordenador sobre la mesa que había en el salón, delante del sofá.

- ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?

- No lo sé. No me lo ha dicho.

Renesmee subió las escaleras, con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y no pude evitar preguntarme si llevaría puesto algo más debajo. "Jacob, concéntrate. No es momento para pensar en eso."

Me senté en el sofá, ante el ordenador. Ahora, ante la cámara, ya no estaba Emmett. Junto a Rosalie estaban Edward y Carlisle.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – dije asustándome por momentos. - ¿Eh?

- Tranquilo, Jacob. – dijo Carlisle, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su amable rostro. – Solo queríamos comentarte algo, antes de que se entere Renesmee. Alice tiene la intención de aparecer por allí. Ha visto algo que la ha puesto como loca.

- Dejadme adivinar. – no era difícil averiguar lo que había pasado. - Vio a Ness, digo Renesmee, guardando casi toda la ropa que le había comprado y marchándose al centro comercial para comprarse algo de su estilo.

- Si. Jasper la está intentando convencer de que no os estropee las vacaciones.

- Más vale que lo consiga porque si no, la vamos a tener. – dije seriamente, intentando no enfadarme, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

Ya me estaba cansando de que nunca nos dejaran pasar unos días a solas, sin ningún Cullen pululando por el lugar.

- Cuidado con lo que dices – dijo Edward poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Esto ya es demasiado! ¿Pero tú te crees que es normal que quiera venir solo porque Renesmee no se pone la ropa que ella le ha comprado?! – dije sin poder evitar levantar la voz. Ahora si que estaba enfadado. – lo que me faltaba por ver!

- ¿Qué pasa, Jacob? ¿Por qué gritas? – dijo Nessie, que ya había bajado de su dormitorio. Se había puesto un vestido blanco, ancho e iba descalza.

- Que te lo diga tu padre! – dije en un grito. Me levanté del sofá y me marché hacia la calle. En el porche, me senté en uno de los escalones, intentando tranquilizarme.

No pude evitar ponerme a escuchar lo que hablaba Ness con su familia, en el interior de la casa.

_- ¡¿Qué?! De eso nada! – dijo Renesmee en un grito, reaccionando de la misma forma en que lo había hecho yo._

_- Renesmee, relájate cariño. No es para tanto. – decía Carlisle, intentando calmarla, pero con eso solo consiguió que Renesmee se enojara más._

_- ¡¿Como que no es para tanto?! Como alguno de vosotros se atreva a venir… me largo y no vuelvo a casa! Lo digo en serio._

Oí unos fuertes pasos que venían en mi dirección. Me levanté de un salto en cuanto la puerta se abrió a mis espaldas.

En cuanto me volví, Renesmee se lanzó a mi cuello. Estaba llorando. Toda la ira que los Cullen y, en especial Alice, hicieron que sitiera, desapareció en el instante en que vi el rostro de desesperación de mi ángel.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté estrechándola, con suavidad, entre mis brazos, acariciando su pelo.

- Ya sabes que no. Estoy tan harta… en cuanto pueda, pienso marcharme de casa. – dijo, aunque sin convicción.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú. – dije en un susurro cerca de su oído, aun abrazado a ella.

- Ya lo sé…

- Bueno, tranquilízate. Si vemos a Alice venir, nos marcharemos corriendo. – dije fingiendo que era una broma, pero al menos así conseguí que Renesmee riera.

Renesmee me soltó y me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno, dejemos de pensar en ellos. No quiero que nos estropeen las vacaciones. – se puso bien el pelo y ya parecía más serena. - ¿Por qué no nos vamos a la playa? – dijo cogiendo mi mano y llevándome a tirones hacia el interior de la casa.

- Ahora mismo no me apetece bañarme, Ness. – dije, aunque no me resistí a que me llevara.

- A mi tampoco – dijo mientras subíamos corriendo las escaleras.

Me llevó a empujones hacia mi dormitorio y se quedó esperándome fuera.

- Va, ponte el bañador.

- Si, señorita.

Me puse el bañador y cogí una toalla, por si las moscas. No quería acabar lleno de arena como la otra vez.

En cuanto salí de mi dormitorio, Renesmee cogió de nuevo mi mano y fuimos con calma hacia la playa.

Estiré mi toalla en la arena y me tumbé sobre ella, mientras Nessie se quitaba el vestido y se quedó en bañador. Se tumbó a mi lado, cogió mi mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Así nos quedamos, tumbados, en silencio, hasta que oímos sonar el teléfono fijo de la casa.

- El teléfono está sonando. Debe de ser Mark. – dije sin moverme.

- Seguramente. – murmuró Renesmee.

- Deberíamos levantarnos e ir a contestar.

- Si. Pero se está tan bien aquí…

- Si… - "Sobretodo teniéndote a mi lado, con tu mano junto a la mía." – Pero deberíamos contestar. Al fin y al cabo, eres tú quien lo ha organizado todo.

- Tienes razón.

- Venga, vamos. – dije, levantándome y levantando a Renesmee conmigo. Ella cogió la toalla y el vestido de la arena.

Fuimos corriendo hacia la casa, abrí la puerta y Renesmee corrió a coger el teléfono, dejando la toalla y su vestido sobre el sofá. Efectivamente, era Mark. Renesmee estuvo hablando con él durante unos cinco minutos. En cuanto colgó, se me quedó mirando.

- Mark y su hermana estarán aquí dentro de una hora. Cenaremos, comeremos pastel y nos marcharemos al cine.

- Bien. Entonces deberíamos empezar a preparar la cena, no?

Sin siquiera cambiarnos de ropa y sin ponernos nada encima de los bañadores, comenzamos a sacar las cosas para preparar la cena.

- ¿Espaguetis? – pregunté.

- Vale. Me apetecen.

Cogimos todo lo necesario para hacer la cena y comenzamos a cocinar juntos, como habíamos hecho el primer día que llegamos a la casa.

Cuando terminamos de hacer la cena, la dejamos reposar y subimos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios para vestirnos para esa noche.

Renesmee se veía ansiosa y yo no sabía como sentirme. "Siéntete feliz al ver a Renesmee feliz, capullo."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	6. Noche de cine y dudas

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

6. NOCHE DE CINE Y DUDAS. ¿QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO?

Esa noche decidí vestirme medio elegante y me vestí con una camisa blanca de manga corta, unos vaqueros negros largos y unas deportivas blancas. Informal, pero elegante.

Salí del dormitorio con la intención de ir al cuarto de baño, para peinarme un poco, pero me encontré con Renesmee en el interior, que también se estaba peinando.

Me quedé mirándola como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. Esa noche iba vestida con un vestido rojo, de tirante fino, ancho hasta la cintura y estrecho en la falda, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Llevaba unas sandalias altas, también de color rojo. Estaba, simplemente, espectacular.

Se estaba poniendo algo en el pelo, creo que era laca, haciendo que sus rizos quedaran bien marcados. Iba ligeramente maquillada, pero le quedaba muy bien. Estaba, sencillamente, hermosa.

- ¿Que supone que estás mirando? – dijo al darse cuenta de mi presencia, pero sin dejar de arreglarse el pelo.

- Nada. Es solo que… bueno… estás muy guapa esta noche. – "Bueno, esta noche y cada día"

- Gracias. – dijo, sonriendo complacida. - Definitivamente tengo que ir a comprarme un par de pantalones y de camisetas. ¿No crees que esto es demasiado? – dijo señalando su vestido, dando una vuelta sobre sus talones.

- Parece que vayas a ir a una boda. – dije riendo.

- No te pases! – dijo lanzándome el pote de laca a la cabeza. Reconozco que fue muy rápida y no me dio tiempo de esquivar el pote. – Perdóname, Jacob. No quería darte. Bueno, sí quería, pero… No quería hacerte daño.

- Tranquila. No he notado a penas nada. – dije, intentando tranquilizarla, aunque era cierto. No había notado dolor alguno.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No me mientes? – dijo examinando mi frente, justo donde había recibido el golpe. - ¿Estás bien de verdad?

- No miento, Renesmee. Todo va bien.

- Vale. – me dio un breve beso en la frente y volvió a sonreírme. - Está muy guapo, Jake.

- Gracias, Ness.

- Bueno, ¿vas a peinarte o vas a ir con esos pelos de loco?

- Si dejas libre el baño, podré peinarme, que a eso he venido.

- Anda, ven. – dijo cogiéndome del brazo y me metió en el cuarto de baño. – siéntate, que ya te peino yo.

Renesmee hizo que me sentara sobre la tapa del retrete y empezó a rebuscar por su neceser. Sacó un pote de gomina y se untó las manos con ella.

- Cuidado con lo que vas a hacer con eso. No me fío ni un pelo de ti. – dije, fingiendo terror. Bueno, no fingía del todo.

- Tranquilo. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

- No estoy muy seguro.

- Jake! – exclamó, golpeándome en el hombro.

No me atreví a mirar en el espejo lo que me estaba haciendo. En menos de dos minutos, Renesmee hubo terminado.

- Has quedado perfecto. – dijo mientras guardaba las cosas. Se lavó las manos y se marchó sonriente. Demasiado sonriente.

- Esto me da muy mala espina. – dije en un susurro, mientras me levantaba, y me miré al espejo. Me quedé paralizado. – ¿Pero que es lo que me has hecho?! Parezco Edward con éstos pelos!

Pude oír unas carcajadas que venían del piso de abajo y bajé corriendo hacia allí. En cuanto bajé el último escalón me detuve en seco. Ya no estábamos solos.

- Buenas tardes! – dijeron dos voces conocidas.

Les miré fijamente a los dos y vi que se trataba de Mark y de la chica de la joyería. Estaba realmente hermosa. "¿Pero en que estoy pensando? No puedo fijarme en otra mujer que no sea Renesmee, por muy guapa que sea."

- Vaya! Así que tú eres el famoso Jake. – exclamó la muchacha, sonriendo. Me acerqué a ella y estreché su mano con delicadeza.

- Y tú la hermana de Mark,…

- Alysson.

- Eso, Alysson.

- Encantada de volver a verte. – dijo, aun sonriendo. "Que sonrisa más bonita."

- Bueno, chicos, ¿tenéis hambre? – dije señalando la mesa.

- Si! – exclamaron los hermanos, y los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia la mesa.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer con ganas, mientras hablábamos y Alysson contaba a Mark y Renesmee de qué nos conocíamos nosotros, algo que los tenía bastante intrigados.

- Pues ya es casualidad. – comentó Nessie, mirando a Alysson con cara rara.

Las miré a ambas y me di cuenta a qué venía esa cara. Alysson no dejaba de mirarme, sonriendo. Miré a Mark y vi que éste miraba a Renesmee de la misma forma, lo cual hizo que me sintiera mosqueado con él.

- Está muy bien. Ésta salsa que le habéis puesto está riquísima. – dijo Alysson, mirándonos a ambos, bebiendo un largo trago de limonada.

- Gracias. – dijimos al unísono.

- Bueno, ¿todavía queréis ver esa peli? – dijo Mark, mirando de reojo a su hermana, con una amplia sonrisa.

Ness y yo les miramos y nos pusimos a reír al ver la cara de Alysson. Parecía estar pasándolo mal solo con pensar en la película. Me sentí mal por ella.

- Ness, ¿aun quieres ver esa peli? – dije volviéndome para mirarla a la cara, ya que estaba sentada a mi lado.

- Si. La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de verla.

- Tengo una idea. – dije, mirando a nuestros invitados de reojo mientras le hablaba a ella. - Porque no vais tú y Mark a la ver la peli de los muertos y Alysson y yo vamos a ver… no se… esa comedia tan bestia que hacen. Por ejemplo. – dije sin pensármelo dos veces.

Me dio pena la cara de la chica y ya no me parecía tan buena idea reírme de su miedo.

- Acabas de salvarme la vida. – dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

- Tío! – exclamó Mark. Al parecer le había estropeado el plan. – con lo bien que nos lo íbamos a pasar.

- Perdona. – dije bajando la vista, mirando de reojo a Alysson, que me miraba sonriendo.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Renesmee, mirando a Alisson.

- Bueno, pues nos vamos a ver las pelis y, cuando salgamos, podemos ir a nuestra casa, a tomar algo. – dijo mirando a su hermana, y ésta asintió. - ¿Qué os parece?

- Genial. – dijo Renesmee, levantándose de la mesa. Fue hacia la cocina y sirvió cuatro platos con un trozo de pastel en cada uno.

Comimos el pastel en silencio, después de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Renesmee, que se sonrojó en cuanto los tres nos pusimos en pie para cantarle la canción.

Entre los cuatro recogimos la mesa y lavamos los platos. En ese momento, me di cuenta de la ropa que llevaba Alysson. Llevaba un vestido negro hasta media pierna, ajustado, marcando su atlética figura. Llevaba su brillante pelo rubio, suelto y liso.

- Despierta! – dijo Mark, dándome una colleja, logrando que pudiera desviar la vista de Alysson. – Ya está todo limpio. ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro. ¿Vamos a ir con los dos coches?

- Si. Las chicas han dicho que quieren ir juntas. ¿Te molesta que vaya contigo?

- Que va! – dije, intentando que no se notara mucho mi mentira. – Venga, vamos.

Salimos juntos de la casa y vi que las chicas ya estaban en el coche de Alysson. Nosotros iríamos en mi coche. Alysson y Renesmee salieron primero y yo las seguí, marchando lentamente hacia la ciudad.

- ¿Te gusta mi hermana? – dijo Mark, provocando que diera un volantazo por la sorpresa.

- Que?!

- Que si te gusta mi hermana.

- No, no. – dije serenándome y mirando a Mark de reojo. Me miraba divertido. – No te negaré que es muy guapa, pero no es mi tipo.

- Ya…

- Es que vi la cara que puso cuando hablemos de la peli y me dio pena.

- Vale. Pero deja las cosas claras, creo que le gustas.

- ¿Tú crees que es eso posible? – dije sorprendido.

- Si.

- De acuerdo. Hablaré con ella. Lo prometo.

- Bien.

Dicho esto, seguimos el camino hablando de deportes. Al parecer, los dos éramos de los Bulls. También me habló de su hermana y de su familia.

Tardamos cerca de cuarenta minutos en llegar, dada la lentitud con que Alysson conducía. Mark se dio cuenta de la expresión de mi cara y empezó a reírse.

- Normalmente lleva unas deportivas en el coche, porque no sabe conducir con tacones, pero hoy hemos cogido mi coche y se le olvidó cogerlas.

- Y el descapotable del otro día?

- Es suyo. Se lo cogí prestado.

- ¿Con permiso?

- No. – dije, poniéndose a reír. – Mira, ya hemos llegado.

Al fin llegamos al aparcamiento de los multicines. Aparcamos los coches, uno al lado del otro, y los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia el interior del edificio. Compramos las entradas y un par de bolsas de palomitas.

- Nos vemos al lado de los coches en cuanto acaben las películas. – dijo Renesmee, marchándose junto a Mark y una de las bolsas de palomitas, mientras que Alysson y yo nos marchamos en dirección contraria.

- Gracias por salvarme. – dijo mientras buscábamos nuestra sala. - Realmente lo paso mal viendo pelis de terror, sobre todo si van de fantasmas.

- Tranquila, no me ha costado nada. – dije, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por su parte. - En realidad no me van las pelis de fantasmas. Prefiero las de zombis.

Llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos en la última fila.

- Tengo que decirte una cosa. – dije sin mirarla directamente. Quería acabar con ese asunto lo antes posible.

- Claro. Dime.

- Tu hermano tiene la impresión de que te gusto. – dije sin atreverme a mirarla a la cara. Qué vergüenza.

- Así es.

- Ah si? – pregunté quedándome con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. – yo… yo…

- Tranquilo, Jacob. Tengo claro que yo a ti no, pero espero que no te incomode.

- No, no. Es que no quería darte una impresión equivocada.

- Sé que has venido conmigo para no verme pasarlo mal. Gracias – dijo volviéndose en su asiento y me abrazó.

- Bueno, la peli ya va a empezar. – dije, comenzando a sentirme un poco incómodo.

Los dos nos pusimos bien en nuestros asientos, pusimos las palomitas entre los dos y nos pusimos a ver la película.

No paramos en todo el rato de comentar todos los detalles y de reírnos durante las dos horas que duró la peli. El acomodador nos miró varias veces, seguro que con la idea de echarnos por molestar, pero al final lo dejó pasar, gracias a una de las sonrisas de Alysson.

Realmente me lo estaba pasando en grande junto a Alysson, y eso que nunca creí que podría pasármelo bien junto a una chica que no fuera Renesmee. "Qué estarán haciendo Mark y Nessie?"

- Joder, se me ha dormido todo. – dijo Alysson, levantándose de la butaca y poniéndose bien el vestido, una vez que hubo terminado la película. – Que agarrotamiento.

- Ya ves. Yo tampoco puedo moverme. – dije, poniéndome en pie, desperezándome. - Esperamos a que salga todo el mundo? – dije sentándome de nuevo.

Alysson hizo lo mismo y pasamos los diez minutos que tardó en vaciarse la sala hablando y comentando la película, ya en voz alta y sin que nadie pudiera quejarse.

- ¿Crees que habrán salido ya de la sala? – dijo Alysson mirando la hora en el reloj de su móvil.

- No sé. Creo que su peli era más larga que ésta.

- ¿Qué te parece si mejor les esperamos en el coche?

- Vale. Vamos. – dije levantándome de nuevo, y salimos de la sala.

Llegamos a donde estaban los coches aparcados y nos metimos en el coche de Mark, ya que él y Renesmee aún no habían llegado.

- Creo que a Mark le gusta Renesmee. – dijo Alysson, quitándose los zapatos.

- La verdad es que yo también lo creo. – dije sin poder evitar un tono bastante borde.

- Y eso no te gusta, verdad? – dijo mirándome, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

- ¿Sinceramente?

- Si.

- No, no me gusta en absoluto.

- Me lo imagino. ¿Y ella lo sabe?

- ¿El qué?

- Que te gusta.

- No. Para ella solo soy su mejor amigo. Y como veo que así es feliz… no quiero estropear nuestra relación. – no pude evitar que mi voz sonara triste. Así era como me sentía, triste por no poder amarla con libertad.

Me parecía increíble estar hablando de mis sentimientos hacia Renesmee con una completa desconocida, pero me sentía bien haciéndolo. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba. Poder hablar con alguien de lo que sentía.

- Bueno, si no le dices nada, ¿como vas a saber lo que siente por ti?

- Ya te he dicho que no quiero arriesgarme. Es más complicado de lo que parece.

- Tal vez a ella también le gustes.

- Lo dudo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si le gustara, no habría quedado con tu hermano. – dije, sin poder evitarlo.

- Bueno, yo ya te he dicho lo que pienso. Haz lo que creas apropiado.

- Gracias. Muchas gracias, Alysson.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? – dijo sorprendida.

- Por todo. Por escucharme y aconsejarme.

Alysson se acercó lentamente hacia mí y nos abrazamos.

Puse mis manos sobre su espalda, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi pelo. Veía a donde quería ir a parar y no pude evitar que sucediera. Creo que no quería evitarlo. Nos separamos lentamente el uno del otro y nos miramos fijamente.

Con sus manos todavía en mi cabeza, acercó mi rostro al suyo, sus labios se posaron sobre mi mejilla, llevándolos lentamente hasta mis labios. Puse mis manos sobre su rostro y nos besamos lentamente y con suavidad, lo que parecieron varios minutos de gloria, hasta que unos golpes sonaron a mis espaldas.

Ambos miramos hacia la ventanilla y vimos a Mark.

A los pocos segundos, vi que Renesmee estaba detrás de él, dándonos la espalda. Salí del coche y me acerqué hacia Renesmee. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y noté que estaba temblando.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – dije, sintiéndome nervioso al notar el estado de Renesmee.

- No me encuentro muy bien, Jacob. ¿Nos vamos a casa? – dijo con voz entrecortada.

Me volví y miré a Mark y Alysson y éstos hicieron un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Claro. Vámonos.

- Nos vemos! – dijeron los dos, antes de cerrar la puerta del coche y de marcharse.

Nos quedamos Renesmee y yo, solos en medio del aparcamiento desierto.

- ¿Estás bien? – dije cogiéndola del brazo y llevándola hacia el coche. – Estás temblando.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que Renesmee entrara en el coche, pero Ness abrió la puerta de atrás y se sentó en el asiento trasero. Me subí al coche tras dudar unos segundos y vi por el retrovisor que Renesmee se había tumbado y me daba la espalda.

No me atreví a decirle nada y pasamos todo el viaje en silencio. En un silencio bastante incómodo, por cierto.

Intenté llegar a la casa lo más deprisa posible, por lo que apreté el acelerador y fui a toda velocidad hasta que llegamos. Frené con suavidad y aparqué a unos tres metros escasos de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta trasera del coche, pero Renesmee no se movió. Me acerqué un poco, metiendo medio cuerpo en el coche, pero ella se tapó la cara con el brazo.

- Márchate.

- Ness, vamos, entra en casa. – dije, cogiéndole de la mano, pero se soltó al momento.

- No. Vete.

- Vamos, por favor. – dije saliendo del coche, mirándola desde la puerta. – Vayamos a casa.

- Que te vayas! – gritó, incorporándose y cerró la puerta de golpe. Volvió a tumbarse y se tapó de nuevo la cara.

Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y esa imagen me partió el corazón y no pude marcharme. No podía dejarla ahí en ese estado, y mucho menos sin saber lo que le estaba pasando, así que me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el coche y cerré los ojos. "¿Qué le pasa a Ness? Está mal desde que salió del cine, podría ser que… No. No puede ser que esté así porque Alysson y yo nos hayamos besado."

Me quedé dormido a partir del momento en que sentí que Renesmee se había quedado dormida, aunque eso fue pasada una hora.

Me desperté cuando noté un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo que cayera de lado contra el suelo. Miré hacia arriba y vi la causa del golpe. Renesmee había abierto la puerta del coche y estaba a mi lado, mirándome. Me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y me levanté de un salto.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó mirando hacia la casa.

- Un poco, la verdad. – dije poniendo mi mano sobre el chichón que me estaba saliendo.

- Bien.

Cerró la puerta del coche de golpe y avanzó hacia la casa, dejándome atrás, dolorido, aunque no era la cabeza lo que más me dolía. No podía imaginarme la razón de su comportamiento y ello me dolía. La seguí hasta la casa, hasta su dormitorio, pero se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me cerró la puerta en las narices.

No insistí y bajé de nuevo. Fui hacia la cocina y salí por una puerta que había en ella. Hasta ahora no me había preguntado a donde daba pero decidí investigar.

Daba a un pequeño campo de baloncesto; había una canasta en la pared de la casa, y unos tres metros de asfalto, rodeado de plantas. Había un par de balones en el suelo. Cogí uno de ellos con una mano, mientras que con la otra me desabrochaba la camisa. Necesitaba desfogarme.

Pasé buena parte de la mañana echando unas canastas. Una buena forma de no pensar en lo que pasó la noche anterior. Me sentía mejor.

Eran ya las doce de la mañana cuando sentí que alguien me estaba observando. Miré hacia arriba y la vi, en la ventana. Renesmee me observaba desde la ventana de mi dormitorio.

Tras unos segundos aguantando nuestras miradas, bajé la vista y continué jugando.

A pesar de la preocupación que me corroía, no pude evitar sentir cierto grado de rabia. Renesmee se estaba comportando de modo irracional por un motivo que no conocía y era yo el que me sentía mal.

Lancé el balón contra la pared de la casa, haciendo que se formara una gran grieta. Me volví y fui hacia un árbol, contra el que descargué toda mi ira a base de puñetazos.

No paré de arrearle hasta que el árbol no cayó y unas cálidas manos sujetaron mis brazos, deteniéndome. No me molesté en darme la vuelta pero me liberé de las manos que me sujetaban lo más delicadamente que la ira que se había instalado en mi cuerpo me permitió. Caminé lentamente hacia la pared de la casa y puse mis manos sobre ella.

- Jake…

No contesté. Si lo hubiera hecho, le hubiera contestado de mala manera, y eso era lo último que quería. Lo mejor era que me quedara con la boca cerrada.

- Jake... por favor…

Continué sin decir nada. Noté unas manos rodeando mi cintura y colocando su cuerpo contra el mío. Pude sentir su piel sobre mi piel. Sus manos acariciando mi torso. Su mejilla sobre mi espalda.

- Perdona mi comportamiento, Jake. No sé qué es lo que me ha pasado.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y las aparté de mí suavemente.. Me di la vuelta y miré a Renesmee a los ojos.

- Renesmee, ahora mismo necesito estar solo.

- Pero…

- No quiero decir ni hacer nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme. Come algo, yo me voy a dar un paseo.

- Como quieras.

- Luego nos vemos.

Entré con rapidez a la casa y salí de ella por la puerta principal.

Eché a correr hacia la playa y corrí durante un par de horas por la orilla, a toda prisa, como si huyera de algo. Bueno, sí, huía, aunque aún no sabía el porqué. Todo era muy confuso.

Fui hacia el puerto, hacia una playa que había más allá, que estaba repleta de turistas. En cuanto llegué al final de la playa, di media vuelta y volví hacia la casa, deshaciendo el camino que había hecho. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarme a Renesmee y preguntarle lo que había pasado. Necesitaba saberlo y poder así ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

"Ay, Renesmee. ¿Cuándo voy a poder comprenderte?"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto. Problemas familiares, semi muerte de mi ordenador y que borré el capítulo sin querer y he tenido que volver a escrbirlo.**

**Kisses.**


	7. ¿Que estoy haciendo?

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 7.

Al final llegué a la casa cuando ya eran las dos del mediodía.

En cuanto entré en la cocina, vi que la mesa ya estaba puesta y había una nota sobre ella. *Espero que te guste lo que te he preparado. Volveré por la tarde. He ido con Mark a tomar algo e iremos a la playa en cuanto regresemos. He llamado a Alysson y también vendrá. Espero que te parezca bien. Que aproveche!*

Después de leerla un par de veces, guardé la nota en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros y subí a ducharme.

El agua fría de la ducha logró despejarme y animarme un poco. Me vestí con el bañador azul, que aun llevaba en mi mochila, y con una camiseta blanca sin mangas. No me molesté en calzarme, ya que no necesitaba zapatos.

Bajé a la cocina y me senté a la mesa, olfateando la comida que Ness había preparado para mí. Un plato repleto de salchichas y bacón. Otro repleto de patatas fritas y un par de huevos fritos. Una barra de pan y una botella de dos litros de limonada,

A pesar de que seguía un poco mosqueado por el comportamiento irracional de Renesmee y de mi frustración por no acabar de entenderla y no poder hacerla completamente feliz, no pude evitar sentirme agradecido por el detalle que había tenido conmigo y sentí que ya no estaba enfadada ni dolida conmigo, lo que aun me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Comí con ganas y en media hora ya hube terminado de comer. Recogí la cocina y me senté en el sofá. Estuve un buen rato viendo la tele, hasta que oí un coche acercarse a la casa.

Ni me molesté en ir a abrir la puerta pero me puse en pie, salí a la terraza y me tumbé en una de las dos tumbonas. Seguía sin poder ver a Mark y Renesmee juntos.

Se oyó abrirse la puerta de la casa y tres pares de pasos entrar a la casa e ir escaleras arriba. Bajaron en apenas unos minutos. Dos de ellos volvieron a salir, mientras que alguien, aun no sabía quien, abrió la puerta de la terraza y salió al exterior.

- Hola. – dijo la tímida voz de Alysson. Se acercó y se sentó a los pies de la tumbona en la que yo estaba tumbado.

- Hola, Alysson. – dije incorporándome y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. Ella hizo lo mismo delante de mí.. – ¿como va todo?

- Bien, aunque tengo un pequeño problema.

- ¿Puedo saber cual?

- No dejo de pensar en lo que sucedió anoche. – dijo con la mirada fija en sus pies.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y ella levantó la vista.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco he podido olvidarlo. – "No puedo negarlo. Besa muy bien."

- Estuvo bien, no?

- Si, estuvo bien. – reconocí. Realmente pensaba así.

- He hablado con Renesmee y me ha dicho que le parece bien lo nuestro. – dijo ahora hablando entre susurros.

- ¿Qué es lo nuestro? – pregunté, confuso.

- No lo se. Son las palabras que ella dijo.

- Ah. Bueno, pues… ¿quieres que vayamos a darnos un baño?- dije a la vez que la miraba fijamente a los ojos y besé las palmas de sus manos. Me sentía realmente bien a su lado, aunque sentía un vacío. Como si me faltara algo… - "Claro. Me falta Renesmee."

- Claro! Será genial.

Nos levantamos de la tumbona, aun cogidos de la mano, y nos marchamos hacia la playa, donde nos esperaban Mark y Renesmee, sentados en la arena. Mark tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Nessie y tuve que desviar la vista de ellos. "Le daría un puñetazo."

En cuanto estuvimos detrás de ellos, los dos se levantaron y se volvieron. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente nuestras manos unidas. Alysson y yo soltamos nuestras manos y nos cruzamos de brazos.

- ¿Qué tal, Jacob? – dijo Mark, tendiéndome su mano, que estreché al momento.

- Bien. ¿Y tú?

- Bastante bien, la verdad. – dijo, ahora rodeando la cintura de Renesmee con su brazo. - Bueno, ¿vamos al agua o que?

- Claro. – dije, mirando disimuladamente a Renesmee.

Mark se quitó la camiseta y la dejó en el suelo. Yo hice lo mismo, dejando mi camiseta al lado de la de Mark. Las chicas se quitaron los vestidos con los que iban vestidas y se quedaron en bañador.

Como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, los cuatro echamos a correr hacia el agua y nos zambullimos a la vez. Nadamos con calma hacia una boya, la famosa boya, y nos detuvimos al llegar.

- ¿Queréis que hagamos una carrera? Nadamos hacia la playa, corremos hacia la casa. Damos la vuelta, volvemos a la boya y de nuevo hacia la arena. ¿Vale? – dijo Mark, mirándonos a todos.

- Vale. – dijimos los tres, mirando hacia la playa.

- Tres, dos, uno… ya!

Los cuatro salimos a toda velocidad, nadando hacia la arena. Intenté no pasarme y nadar a velocidad humana. Miré a Nessie y me di cuenta de que ella también hacía lo mismo. Se estaba controlando bastante, ya que ella era mucho más rápida que yo.

El primero en alcanzar los la arena fue Mark, seguido por mi, Nessie y Alysson. En la carrera por tierra firme, Ness nos avanzó a todos pero, al llegar a la casa y dar la vuelta, Alysson pasó por delante de todos, dejándome en último lugar. "Ha llegado la hora de correr en serio". Empecé a correr más deprisa al alcanzar el agua, fui el primero en llegar. Me cogí a la boya y miré hacia los demás. "Solo hay dos. Falta uno".

Me sumergí, con los ojos bien abiertos bajo, y vi dos cuerpos que se dirigían hacia mi. - "¿Dónde está Alysson?" - miré hacia las profundidades y vi un cuerpo que se estaba hundiendo. Subí a la superficie, cogí aire, y me sumergí de nuevo.

Buceé hasta el cuerpo inerte de Alysson, que seguía hundiéndose en la oscuridad. Logré alcanzarla a los pocos segundos. La cogí por la cintura y cogí impulso para poder alcanzar la superficie con rapidez.

En cuanto el sol tocó mi rostro, con Alysson aun entre mis brazos, nadé todo lo deprisa que pude hacia la playa, donde nos esperaban Mark y Ness. Cuando Mark y Renesmee nos vieron llegar, ambos vinieron corriendo hacia mí para ayudarme con Alysson.

Dejé a Alysson sobre la arena. Mientras Mark apartaba el pelo de la cara de su hermana, Ness me miró y empezó a hacerle el masaje y le hice el boca a boca.

Pasaron los segundos y Alysson no parecía reaccionar.

- Cambiemos – dije mirando a Renesmee.

Yo continué con el masaje que había comenzando Renesmee, mientras Ness insuflaba aire en los pulmones de Alysson. Mark estaba llorando, estrechando la mano de su hermana entre las suyas.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, mucho a mi parecer, hasta que Alysson comenzó a toser, sacando agua por la boca. Renesmee y yo nos apartamos de ella, mientras que Mark se acercaba y abrazaba a su hermana y permanecieron un buen rato abrazados.

- Lo has hecho muy bien. – dije a Ness en un susurro.

- Gracias a ti. Tú me enseñaste y, gracias a tu rapidez, lo hemos conseguido. - dijo abrazándome. – creí que no íbamos a lograrlo.

Correspondí a su abrazo, acariciando su espalda, sin poder dejar de mirar a los hermanos, que se habían puesto en pie, pero seguían abrazados.

- Gracias a los dos. – dijo Mark, con lágrimas en los ojos. Renesmee se acercó a él y le abrazó. – Os debo la vida de mi hermana.

Alysson se acercó a mí e hizo lo mismo.

- Gracias a dios que estás bien. – dije susurrándole al oído.

- Gracias a ti. Y a Renesmee.

De repente, dio un salto, abrazándome con fuerza por el cuello y rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas. Puse mis manos sobre su cintura y no pude evitar corresponder el beso que me estaba dando.. "Pero Jake, que narices haces? Tú amas a Renesmee." Alysson profundizó el beso, acariciando mi lengua con la suya. Estuvimos así unos pocos minutos, que parecieron ser horas de dulzura y caricias. "Detente. Acaba con ésta locura, ya."

Dejé a Alysson en el suelo con suavidad, sin dejar de abrazarla. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos solos en la playa.

- Jacob…

- Si?

- Nada. Que me alegro de estar a tu lado.

- ¿Quieres que entremos en la casa? Se ha levantado un poco de aire y podrías coger un resfriado.

- Vale. Creo que me daré una ducha caliente, si no te importa.

- Claro. No ha problema.

Con mi brazo rodeando su cintura, Alysson y yo nos fuimos hacia la casa. Nos encontramos a Ness y Mark delante del ordenador, cogidos de la mano, lo cual provocó una leve punzada en mi corazón, pero el contacto de mi cuerpo con el de Alysson hizo que fuera menos doloroso.

Vi que al pie de la escalera había dos bolsas de deporte. Alysson cogió una de ellas y fue al baño del primer piso.

- Jake, hemos dejado tu camiseta y el vestido de Aly sobre la cama de Renesmee. – dijo Mark antes de que pusiera un pie en el primer escalón.

- Gracias. Voy a buscarla.

Subí lentamente las escaleras y salí, con la intención de ir hacia mi dormitorio, hasta que vi algo que me paralizó.

Al subir no me había dado cuenta de que la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba abierta. Al pasar de nuevo por delante de la puerta, me fijé en que Alysson estaba fuera de la ducha, mirándome. Salió del baño, cogió mi mano y me llevó hasta el interior del cuarto, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

No pude desviar la mirada de su cuerpo, aunque intentaba mirarla a los ojos. Fue un esfuerzo inútil. Estaba completamente desnuda.

Fue acercándose lentamente hasta acorralarme contra la puerta. Se acercó hasta que nuestros cuerpos se rozaron. Acarició con suavidad mi torso, bajando sus manos por mis brazos, hasta llegar a mis manos. Llevó una de mis manos hasta su muslo, mientras que llevó la otra a uno de sus pechos.

Intenté hablar, decirle que no siguiera, pero me acalló poniendo sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndolos con rapidez, pasando su lengua sobre mis labios. Entreabrí un poco mi boca, besándola y rozando mi lengua contra la suya, mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo, me vi besando y acariciando a Renesmee, que era lo que realmente deseaba hacer. Cerré los ojos y, cuando noté su mano en la cintura de mi bañador, intentando bajarlo, abrí los ojos de nuevo. Me decepcionó ver que la que estaba realmente conmigo era Alysson. "Eso es porque realmente no quieres nada con ella, idiota. Deja de darle esperanzas."

- No puedo seguir con esto. – conseguí decir, sujetándola por las muñecas y la alejé un poco de mi.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque no lo veo apropiado. Lo siento.

- ¿Es por ella? – dijo desviando la mirada y se cubrió con una toalla.

- Es por mí. Alysson, me gustas mucho, en serio. Eres guapa, simpática, amable… pero no puedo llegar tan lejos. No contigo. Perdóname por haber dejado que esto sucediera.

Alysson no dijo nada más, me de media vuelta y salí del cuarto de baño, bajé de nuevo al piso de abajo y salí a la terraza, necesitaba respirar y pensar, pero me encontré con Renesmee.

- ¿Dónde está Mark? – pregunté sentándome a los pies de mi tumbona.

- En la ducha. ¿Y Alysson?

- También está en la ducha.

- Jacob, tengo que hablar contigo. – dijo sentándose a mi lado. Volvía a llevar el vestido puesto sobre el bañador.

- Dime.

- Lamento haberme comportado tan infantilmente anoche, y ésta mañana, en el coche. Estoy tan acostumbrada a que solo me prestes atención a mi… bueno, solo quiero que sepas como me siento, y que me perdones. – puso su mano sobre mi rostro y pude ver sus recuerdos más recientes, unidos a sus sentimientos.

Pude ver a través de sus ojos a Alysson y a mí, besándonos en el coche, en la playa esa mañana y el dolor en el corazón de Nessie, mi comportamiento de esa mañana en la cancha de baloncesto y su preocupación por si había hecho que me enfadara con ella.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya y la llevé a mis labios.

- Me tienes demasiado mimada – dijo sonriéndome – además, en casa no dejan de repetirme que…

- ¿El qué?

- Nada. Es una tontería.

- No. Dime. ¿Qué es lo que te dicen? – dije, muerto de la curiosidad.

- Cuando veo que alguna chica tontea contigo, me dicen: tranquila, él es solo para ti, lo cual no comprendo del todo, la verdad.

- Bueno, sabes que siempre estaré contigo.

- Y yo, Jake.

Renesmee besó mi mejilla y acabamos abrazándonos con fuerza, y así permanecimos hasta que Alysson y Mark aparecieron a nuestro lado, con sus bolsas de deporte en sus manos.

- Nos vamos. Hoy es el aniversario de nuestros padres y debemos preparar la cena y todo lo demás. – dijo Mark sin mirarnos directamente, Alysson ni siquiera nos dirigió la palabra ni la mirada. – Encontraremos solos la salida.

Los dos se marcharon sin decir nada más, dejándonos en la terraza, sorprendidos y paralizados.

- ¿Qué le has hechos a Mark para que esté tan borde? – pregunté volviéndome.

- ¿Y tú a Alysson? Que raro que no haya empezado a sobarte.

Los dos bajamos la vista, algo incómodos, y no pude evitar contarle la verdad a Ness. Seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, aunque mis sentimientos iban más lejos.

- Cuando subí a buscar mi camiseta, me encontré a Alysson en el baño. Parecía estar esperándome. Me llevó hasta el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Estaba desnuda. – en cuanto dije eso, los ojos de Ness brillaron de ¿ira? – quería llegar a un punto que yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

- O sea, Que quería tener sexo contigo y tú la rechazaste.

- En esencia, eso fue lo que pasó.

- Me pasó algo parecido con Mark.

- ¿Que?! "como le haya echo algo…"

- He dicho parecido. A mí no se me ha desnudado nadie. – dijo, mirándome fugazmente a los ojos. - Nos besamos, pero él quería llegar más lejos, pero yo no estaba preparada para ello.

- ¿también le rechazaste?

- Si.

- Me parece que no volveremos a verlos.

- Lo se. – dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa. Me pareció más una sonrisa de alivio que de felicidad.

- ¿Como estás?

- Cansada.

- Pues venga, a la cama. – dije cogiéndola de la mano. La subí a mi espalda y la llevé a caballito hasta su cama.

- Quédate a dormir conmigo, Jake… como hacíamos antes.

- Vale…

Me tumbé sobre la cama y Renesmee se tumbó a mi lado, acurrucándose contra mi cuerpo.

- Lamento haber sido tan imbécil ésta mañana. – dije acariciando su brazo.

- Lamento haber sido tan idiota toda la noche de ayer y todo el día de hoy. – dijo Ness, mirándome a los ojos.

- Perdonada/o. – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Renesmee me estuvo contando que había hablado con su familia, cuando la había visto en el ordenador con Mark y la conversación que había tenido. Al parecer, la misma Alice había reiterado su amenaza de venir a revisar el armario de Ness.

- Me marcharía mañana mismo sin decírselo a nadie. Tú y yo solos, sin riesgo de que ni Alice, ni ninguno de la familia nos encuentre. – dijo susurrando contra mi pecho.

- Yo también. – "Contigo me iría hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidieras." - Duerme un poco.

- Vale.

Estuve despierto hasta que comprobé que Ness ya estaba dormida. Fui cerrando los ojos hasta que me quedé dormido, que fue a los pocos segundos.

No dormí demasiado bien esa noche. Estaba demasiado inquieto pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, pero al sentir a Ness junto a mí… se me pasaba toda angustia que pudiera sentir. "cuan egoísta soy".

Me desperté, quedando deslumbrado por el sol de la mañana. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, ya que seguía abrazado a mi ángel, e intentaba no despertarla.

Miré a Ness de reojo y miré mis pantalones, todavía llevábamos el bañador puesto. Con todo lo que había pasado, en lo último que habíamos pensado era en la ropa que llevábamos puesta.

Fui hacia mi dormitorio, intentando no hacer ruido alguno, cogí la ropa que iba a ponerme ese día y me fui directo a la ducha.

En diez minutos estuve duchado y vestido, listo para afrontar el nuevo día y la idea que se estaba formando en mi cabeza. Renesmee había dicho que quería marcharse, y yo sabía donde llevarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	8. Nos vamos

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 8.

Aproveché que era temprano y que Renesmee estaba durmiendo para pone una lavadora y la tender la ropa en un tendedero que había en la barandilla de la terraza del primer piso. Cuando miré el reloj de mi móvil y vi que ya eran las once de la mañana.

Preparé el desayuno y lo subí, en una bandeja, hacia el dormitorio de Renesmee, a la que ya encontré despierta y sentada en la cama.

- ¿Ya estás despierta?

- Desde hace unos minutos. Ahora iba a bajar a ayudarte con el desayuno. - ¿Eso es para mi? – dijo poniéndose de rodillas y acercándose a los pies de la cama. Estiró los brazos y cogió la bandeja de mis manos. – Ya estás vestido. ¿Piensas a ir a alguna parte?

- Se me ha ocurrido ir a casa de Alysson. Quiero disculparme como es debido y aclarar las cosas.

- Yo también quiero hacer lo mismo con Mark. ¿Me esperas y vamos juntos?

- Bueno, vale. – me senté en la cama y observé a Ness mientras desayunaba. – He estado pensando en algo. Sobre lo que hablamos anoche. Sobre lo de marcharnos juntos. Llevamos aquí cinco días, ¿quieres que pasemos los otros diez en otro lugar?

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, claro. ¿Donde te gustaría ir?

- Bueno… Se que es una tontería pero… - dijo dudando.

- ¿Pero…?

- Me gustaría mucho ir a Europa, pero ya sé eso es imposible, no?

- Exactamente, ¿a donde te gustaría ir?

- A Italia.

- De acuerdo – dije con una media sonrisa.

- Que?! – exclamó apartando la bandeja del desayuno y se puso otra vez de rodillas.

- Ésta noche nos vamos a Italia.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó de nuevo.

- ¿Es que has cambiado de idea?

- Claro que no! oh, Jake, gracias! – gritó mientras se lanzaba sobre mi, riendo.

Ambos caímos al suelo. Yo de espaldas y Ness encima de mí. Nos miramos durante unos instantes e, inevitablemente, fui acercando mi rostro al de Ness, aunque ella parecía estar haciendo lo mismo. A penas había diez centímetros de distancia entre nuestros labios. Sus hermosos labios…

En ese momento, el teléfono que había sobre la mesita de noche, comenzó a sonar. Ness se levantó, poniendo cara de enfadada, pero fui yo quien contestó al teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

_- Soy Mark. ¿Podemos ir? Queremos hablar con vosotros. – dijo con sequedad. Ya no había rastro de amabilidad ni simpatía en su voz._

_- _Ahora íbamos a ir nosotros a vuestra casa.

_- De acuerdo. Os esperamos._

_- _Muy bien, hasta ahora. – mientras colgaba el teléfono, me volví para mirar a Renesmee, que se había sentado de nuevo sobre la cama y seguía desayunando. "Hace como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro, para ella no ha sido como para mí.".

- ¿Era Mark? – preguntó, con la boca llena de pan con mantequilla.

- Si. Iban a venir aquí pero le he dicho que vamos a ir nosotros.

- Vale. ¿Antes de marcharnos podré ir a darme un baño? Para despedirme del mar..

- Claro, porque no. Voy a recoger mis cosas, mientras tú te arreglas. ¿Que te parece?

- Me parece bien.

Salí del dormitorio y fui hacia mi cuarto. Recogí toda mi ropa y mis cosas y fui a dejar la mochila en el coche.

Al entrar de nuevo en la casa me encontré a Nessie, en la cocina, lavando las cosas del desayuno. Al pie de la escalera había dos maletas y una mochila.

- ¿Llevo tus maletas al coche?

- Si, las maletas si, gracias, pero la mochila no.

- Vale. – cogí las dos maletas, fui hacia el coche y las metí en el maletero.

- ¿Te ha dicho Mark lo que quería? – dijo Renesmee, apareciendo de repente a mis espaldas. No la había oído llegar.

- Hablar. La verdad es que parecía hostil

- Bueno… Yo… Jake, hay algo que no te he contado. – dijo por lo bajo.

- Dime. – dije a la vez que cerraba el maletero y me apoyé en el coche, mirándola. Miraba sus zapatos como si ello fuera lo más emocionante del mundo.

- Mira, Mark me pidió salir, como novios, pero le dije que no.

- De acuerdo. – dije algo confuso. "A donde quiere ir a parar?" - ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Le dije que el primer día, el día en que nos conocimos, le había mentido cuando le dije que tú y yo no éramos novios.

- Qué?! – estaba flipando. – Pero Renesmee!

- Jacob, perdona, pero es que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. No supe que hacer.

- Bueno, vale, tranquila. – dije poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros - ¿Y que hacemos ahora? – pregunté aunque me imaginaba la respuesta.

- ¿Podrías fingir ser mi novio? Lo único sería cogernos de la mano. Nada más.

- Renesmee…

- Porfa!

- Bueno… pues tendré que inventarme algo para responder ante Alysson. Siempre me metes en unos líos…

- Gracias Jake. – me dio un breve abrazo y se acercó a la puerta del piloto. - ¿Puedo conducir?

- Si todo sale bien… a lo mejor a la vuelta. Ahora estoy demasiado enfadado contigo. – dije sin convicción.

- Pero si no sabes enfadarte conmigo! – dijo, riendo.

Me subí en el coche, seguido por Renesmee, que dejó su mochila en el asiento trasero del coche, y nos marchamos hacia la casa de Mark y Alysson. Conocía la dirección porque, cuando alquilé la casa de la playa, los señores Bennet me dieron su dirección por si teníamos algún problema. Llegamos cuando, en la radio, daban las doce y media del medio día.

Salí del coche y fui a abrir la puerta del copiloto. Tendí mi mano y Ness la tomó, saliendo del coche cogida de mi mano. Se puso a mi lado y me miró. Parecía estar ligeramente asustada, o nerviosa, no se, pero estaba temblando.

- ¿Lista? – dije estrechando su mano entre la mía.

- No. Si. Bueno, no lo sé.

- Vamos. Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias de nuevo. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y avanzamos hacia la casa.

La puerta se abrió antes de que nos diera tiempo a llamar.

- Pasad. – dijo Mark, sin siquiera mirarnos a la cara.

Ambos dudamos pero acabamos aceptando la invitación de Mark.

Seguimos a Mark hacia un gran salón, donde nos estaba esperando Alysson, en pie. Los cuatro nos sentamos al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno de nosotros dijo nada.

Estuvimos cinco minutos en silencio, o más, mirándonos los unos a los otros.

Al final decidí ponerme en pie, mirando a los hermanos Bennet y Ness me imitó al instante.

- Ante todo, queremos pediros disculpas a los dos. Renesmee y yo estábamos pasando por un bache en nuestra relación, y os mentimos. No queríamos jugar con vosotros y no os mentimos en ningún momento respecto a nuestros sentimientos. Alysson, todo lo que te dije era cierto, aunque lo que siento por Nessie es algo mucho más fuerte, algo que no puedo controlar. La amo. Perdóname.

- Mark, tú también me gustas mucho, pero me he dado cuenta de que te quiero, pero como a un buen amigo. Lamento mucho haberte mentido sobre mi relación con Jacob.

- Lo sé. Ambos lo sabemos. Se nota que os amáis, pero debíamos intentarlo, no? – dijo Mark, poniéndose en pie. – Lamento que pareciera que quisiera presionarte. – dijo, acercándose para abrazar a Nessie. – Siento haber intentado robarte a tu chica. – dijo, en el momento en que estrechamos nuestras manos.

- Tranquilo. Fue culpa nuestra. – dije, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Mark.

- Reconozco que me dolió, y mucho. Aunque mis sentimientos no pueden desaparecer tan fácilmente, veo que lo vuestro es amor verdadero.- "donde ve eso? Que lo vea en mí, lo entiendo, pero ¿en Renesmee? Ojala fuera así y Ness sintiera por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ella".

Alysson estrechó su mano con la mía y besó a Renesmee en la mejilla.

- Gracias. – dijo Ness. – Lamento todo lo que ha pasado.

- Ya está. No pasa nada.

- Por cierto, ¿están vuestros padres en casa? – dije sin andarme por las ramas. Había otro motivo por el que habíamos ido a su casa.

- Mi madre. ¿Es que ocurre algo con la casa? – dijo Mark. Se notaba preocupado.

- No, es solo que hemos decidido que nos marchamos hoy. – dije mirando la decoración de la casa, como si ello me interesara lo más mínimo.

- ¡¿Porque?! – exclamaron los hermanos.

- Es algo curioso y extraño a la vez. – dijo Ness, sentándose de nuevo. Parecía estar un poco más animada. – mi tía es una fanática de la ropa y de las compras, y se ha empeñado en venir, para comprobar si me pongo la ropa que me compró, que es muchísima.

- ¿Para eso quiere venir? – preguntó Mark, riendo a carcajadas.

- Si, realmente es un agobio. Tú hablaste con ella, Mark, ya viste como es, y que volvió a amenazarme.

- Tienes razón, te creo.

- Así que llamé a mis padres y les dije que adelantábamos nuestro siguiente viaje. Nos vamos a Italia! – exclamó emocionada.

- Que guai. – dijo Alysson. Parecía sincera y ello me calmó un poco. No se la veía tan dolida.

- Si. Tenemos muchas ganas. – dijo Renesmee, abrazándome por la cintura.

- Esperamos que el viaje os vaya muy bien. Os echaremos de menos. – dijeron los hermanos Bennet al unísono.

- Nosotros también.

- Ven Jacob, acompáñame. – dijo Mark, mirándome.

Ambos nos levantamos, dejando atrás a las chicas y le seguí por un estrecho pasillo, que daba a una puerta que estaba entreabierta. Llamé un par de veces y la señora Bennet salió a recibirme. No estuve ni diez minutos dentro del despacho.

Al final la señora Bennet no me iba a cobrar la semana que ya no íbamos a pasar allí. A cambio, dejaría en la casa toda la comida que habíamos comprado el día anterior. Realmente era un buen trato, el alquiler era mucho más caro que la compra.

Volví al salón, junto a Mark, que me había estado esperando en el pasillo y allí, Renesmee y yo nos despedimos de Mark y Alysson, que nos acompañaron hasta el coche, después de rechazar de los Bennet un invitación de comer en su casa, alegando que nuestro avión salía en apenas unas horas, y aun debíamos volver a Seattle.

Una vez dentro del coche y aun bajo vigilancia por parte de los hermanos Bennet a través de las cortinas, me acerqué a Renesmee y, después de mucho pensármelo y ante su sorpresa, llevé mi mano a su mejilla y le di un breve beso en los labios.

Cuando ya llevábamos unos diez minutos de camino, Renesmee se volvió hacia mí.

- Me tocaba conducir a mí.

- Lo se.

- A demás, ¿porque me besaste?

- Porque nos estaban vigilando con cara rara y, cuando te di el beso, sonrieron y cerraron las cortinas. – dije con indiferencia. Fingida, claro está. Ese beso había hecho que subiera a las nubes.

El sentir sus carnosos labios contra los míos, aunque solo fuera por unos pocos segundos, fue una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido nunca. Aun no se como guardé la compostura en ese momento, cuando lo que deseaba era besar esos deliciosos labios sin cesar.

- Ah! Ya. Tiene sentido.

En ese momento, frené en seco y me bajé rápidamente del coche. Por suerte era una carretera desierta y no pasaba ningún coche por allí en esos momentos, sino, hubiera causado un accidente múltiple. Me bajé del coche, fui hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abrí sin decir palabra.

- ¿Que haces, Jake? – preguntó alarmada. "Debe de estar pensando que se me ha ido la olla, o algo por el estilo".

- ¿No me dijiste que querías conducir?

- Si.

- Pues venga, hazte a un lado y déjame sitio.

Renesmee me sonrió y pasó de su asiento al asiento del conductor. Me senté de copiloto y Renesmee arrancó el coche, avanzando a gran velocidad.

- No hace falta que corras. No queremos que nos pongan una multa.

- Pero si no hay ni un solo policía por aquí.

- Que tu sepas.

- Vale.

Moderó un poco la velocidad y yo saqué mi móvil del bolsillo. Lo encendí y marqué el número de uno de mis mejores amigos de memoria. Le necesitaba.

- Seth.

_- Hola Jacob, ¿que pasa?_

- Tengo que pedirte algo, pero es alto secreto, al menos por el momento.

_- Vale, aunque espero que no me pidas nada ilegal. – dijo entre risas_. "Si tu supieras…"

- Necesito que vayas a las siete al aeropuerto de Seattle.

_- ¡¿Para que?!_

- Vamos a volver y necesito que te lleves mi coche.

_- ¿Pero si vas a volver para que tengo que ir a buscar tu coche? _"Joder, no se le escapa una".

- Vamos a acabar las vacaciones en otro lugar.

_- ¿Y tenéis que ir en avión a ese lugar?_

- Si.

_- … … …_

- Sigues ahí, Seth?

_- Pásame con Renesmee. – dijo seriamente y con desconfianza. _"Pero que se cree, que esto es un secuestro o qué?"

- No puedo, está conduciendo.

_- Pues pon el manos libres._

- Vale.

Puse el manos libre y acerqué, innecesariamente, el móvil a Renesmee.

- Hola Seth! – dijo Ness, animadamente.

_- ¿Saben Bella y Edward que os marcháis?_

- Tranquilo Seth, pronto lo sabrán. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que piensen que Jacob me ha secuestrado?

_- No, no lo creo. _

- Embustero.

- _Bueno, yo no quiero problemas._

_- _No los habrá. Te lo prometo.

_- Pues entonces nos vemos ésta noche._

- Hasta ésta noche! – exclamamos Ness y yo antes de colgar.

Antes de parar el teléfono, hice un par de llamadas más. La primera, al aeropuerto de Seattle, para comprar los billetes para el vuelo nocturno a Londres, donde haríamos trasbordo, y desde allí iríamos a Roma, para empezar nuestros días por Italia,

- ¿Piensas decirle a tus padres lo del cambio de planes?

- Yo no he dicho que vaya a decirles nada. He dicho que lo iban a saber pronto. – me dijo con una gran sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

- ¿Que significa exactamente eso?

- Significa que, cuando Seth regrese con tu coche, seguro que irá a ver a mis padres. Entonces se enterarán, porque mi padre lo leerá en su mente.

- Se van a mosquear. Todos. Pero conmigo. Creo que, por lo menos, deberíamos avisar a Bella.

- Bueno, vale. – dijo Ness, rindiéndose ante la sensatez - Llamaré a mamá y quizás al abuelo, pero en el último momento.

- ¿Tanto deseas ir a Italia?

- ¿Tú sabes la cantidad de historia que envuelve ese país? ¿Y el arte? Es espectacular. - Estaba realmente emocionada.

- Si, sé que te apasiona. – dije mirándola. Estaba radiante.

- Si, y cada vez que lo menciono en casa, me cambian de tema. ¿Es que le ocurre algo a Italia?

- Recuerdas a los Vulturis, verdad?

- Como olvidarme de ellos.

- Pues ellos viven en Italia.

- Ah! Pero bueno, nos mantendremos alejados, no?

- Claro! Nunca te pondría en peligro, lo sabes, verdad? – dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, en el volante.

- Ya lo se, Jake. Solo espero que Alice no logre vernos. Parece que con el tiempo puede verme algunas veces, como el día que te llamó y cuando me vio desechando la ropa.

- Si nos hubiera visto, nos habría llamado o hubieran venido a buscarnos, no?

- Tal vez. Jake, ¿puedo correr un poco? Al final me voy a dormir al volante y entonces si que vamos a tener un accidente.

- Dale.

Renesmee sonrió de nuevo y apretó el acelerador. Apenas tardamos diez minutos más en llegar a la casa. "Me muero de ganas por ver la cara de Renesmee cuando lleguemos a Italia."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	9. El viaje

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

_**...**_

Capítulo 9.

Ya le había entregado las llaves de la casa a la señora Bennet cuando habíamos hablado en su casa, pero aún podíamos ir a esa playa. Renesmee aparcó frente a la entrada de la casa, se quitó el cinturón y salió corriendo del coche. Fue corriendo por la arena, a la vez que se iba quitando la ropa y se metió en el agua en cuanto se hubo quedado en bañador.

Me bajé del coche con calma, cogí la mochila de Renesmee, saqué las llaves del contacto del coche y fui hacia Ness, mientras iba recogiendo cada prenda de ropa que iba encontrando a mi paso.

Me senté en la arena, a unos tres metros del agua, mirando a Ness y viendo como ésta disfrutaba como una niña. _Mi niña._

Estuvimos así cerca de una hora. Ness se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo nadando y saltando contra las olas, y yo, mirándola. Miré el reloj del móvil y me di cuenta de que ya eran las tres del mediodía. Se nos estaba haciendo un poco tarde, aunque me daba pena cortarle el rollo, viendo como disfrutaba.

- Renesmee, deberíamos ir a comer algo antes de marcharnos. – dije sin apenas levantar la voz.

- Ya voy!

- No hace falta que corras. - dije, poniéndome en pie, quitándome la arena de la ropa.

Ness había ido nadando hacia la boya y ya venía de vuelta. En cuanto salió del agua, sacó una toalla de su mochila y se envolvió con ella.

- Me encanta la playa. - dijo, sonriendo, mirando hacia el mar. - Nunca creí que pudiera gustarme tanto.

- Eso es porque aun no habías venido. - dije, logrando que me dedicara una de sus amplias sonrisas.

- Gracias, Jacob.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por este maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños.

- Aun no ha terminado tu regalo. - dije, pensando en Italia.

- Lo sé! - exclamó, dando un brinco. - Que ganas de llegar a Italia! Quiero estar ya allí.

Me puse a reír sin poderlo evitarlo, viéndola ir hacia el coche dando saltitos.

Cuando llegamos al coche, Nessie abrió la puerta trasera del coche.

- Tengo que quitarme el bañador y vestirme, así que date la vuelta y aléjate un poco.

- Vale, vale. – dije mientras me volvía y me quedé mirando hacia la casa, como si ello fuera de lo más emocionante, intentando no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior del coche en esos momentos.

- Ya estoy! Ya puedes mirar.

Me volví de nuevo y vi que Ness ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa pálido y se había recogido el pelo en una cola alta.

Me metí en el coche y conduje media hora, a bastante velocidad, hasta llegar a un restaurante que había al lado de la carretera. Salimos del coche y fuimos hacia el interior de lo que parecía ser una cafetería.

El lugar estaba vacío. Nos sentamos en la primera mesa que encontramos y una simpática camarera vino a tomarnos nota. Pedimos un poco de todo. La chica se marchó bastante sorprendida por la cantidad de comida que habíamos pedido, no sin antes dedicarme una amplia sonrisa.

- Que descarada! – dijo Ness cuando la chica estuvo de nuevo detrás de la barra. – ¿Has visto como te ha tirado los trastos con esa sonrisita suya? – dijo en tono burlón, pero había algo más en el tono de su voz. ¿Celos? – y encima vas tú y le devuelves la sonrisa.

- Ness, ¿Acaso crees que me gusta cualquier chica que veo? – dije estirando mi brazo sobre la mesa. Ness hizo lo mismo y tomó mi mano. Vi como miraba hacia la camarera pero yo continué hablando. – no quería ser borde, así que le devolví la sonrisa.

- Ya, ya.

- Renesmee…

- ¿Qué?

- No me gusta esa chica.

- Vale, te creo.

- Bien.

- Pero te ha sonreído sin pararse a pensar que yo podría ser tu novia.

- Lo sé. Olvídalo ya, vale?

- Vale. Ya me callo. Pero aun así sigo teniendo razón.

A penas pasaron diez minutos más y ya tuvimos toda la comida sobre la mesa. Ambos empezamos a comer como si hiciera días que no comíamos.

- Parece que la camarera se ha mosqueado. – dijo Ness entre risas, cosa que no me gustó mucho.

- No te pases, Renesmee.

- Vale, pero es verdad. ¿Has visto como ha dejado los platos en la mesa? Casi se los carga!

- Ya. Bueno, ya casi son las cuatro y media. Llegaremos a Seattle hacia las seis. El avión sale a las ocho. He pensado que, a la vuelta, podríamos ir a Paris. O sea, ocho días en Italia y dos en París. O algo así.

- Eso sería genial, Jake. - dijo, acariciando mi mano.

- Me alegro de que te guste la idea. – me levanté de la mesa y saqué mi cartera del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones – voy a pagar mientras terminas de comer.

- Vale.

Dejé a Ness acabando de comerse un plato de pasta y me dirigí hacia la camarera.

- ¿Puedes cobrármelo todo?

- Claro! – dijo con una sonrisa.

Pagué y la chica comenzó a hablar.

- Nunca te había visto por aquí.

- Ya… Es que no somos de aquí. – no sé porque, comencé a incluir a Renesmee en la conversación. Como dándole a entender que no estaba soltero. "Pero lo estoy. Y no entiendo el numerito de Renesmee.

- Ah! ¿Y vas a estar mucho tiempo por el pueblo?

- No, nos marchamos hoy. Ahora mismo, concretamente.

La cara de la chica cambió al momento. No por lo que acababa de decir, sino por quien acababa de acercarse a nosotros.

- Cariño, ¿nos vamos ya? Al final vamos a llegar tarde. – dijo Renesmee, abrazándome por la espalda y me besó en la nuca.

Un intenso escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo e intenté, con todas mis fuerzas, mantener la compostura. Aun no se como lo logré.

- Si, ya estoy. – dije girando la cabeza y le di un beso en la mejilla. – bueno, gracias por todo. – dije mirando de nuevo hacia la camarera y le sonreí.

- Si, la comida estaba muy buena – dijo Ness, poniéndose a mi lado y cogiéndome de la mano.

- Gracias, espero que tengáis un buen viaje de vuelta a casa – dijo sonriéndonos a ambos.

- Gracias a ti. – dijo Ness, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Dimos media vuelta y nos marchamos. Fuimos cogidos de la mano hasta el coche. Una vez dentro, Renesmee comenzó a disculparse, hablando atropelladamente.

- Perdóname Jacob. Pero es que me estaba poniendo de los nervios viendo la forma en que te miraba y hablaba. No se porque pero… sentí que… bueno, debía hacer algo.

- ¿Y el numerito de novia celosa era necesario?

- Pues claro. – dijo tras unos segundos de silencio. – Al final se ha rendido.

- Ya… Bueno… Vale. – dije sin poder enfadarme. En realidad me había gustado que lo hiciera. Así había podido sentir su piel, sus labios… "Jake, despierta!" – Tranquila.

- ¿No te enfadas?

- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedo enfadarme? Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, vale?

- Vale. Prometo no volver a jugar con la gente. – dijo alzando la mano derecha y poniendo la izquierda sobre su corazón.

- ¿No se hace al revés? – dije sin poder evitar reírme.

- No lo se, pero ha quedado chulo, no?

- Venga, vamos. – dije poniendo en marcha el coche.

Fui conduciendo a bastante velocidad, pero con control. Llegamos en una hora y cuarto al aeropuerto. Nos bajamos del coche y esperamos sentados, sobre el capó a que Seth llegara. No tuvimos ni que esperarnos diez minutos. Seth llegó corriendo a nosotros.

- Llegas pronto. – dijo Renesmee, lanzándose a su cuello.

- Quería hablar con vosotros ante de que os marcharais – dijo tan serio que logró estremecerme. Él se dio cuenta y se puso a reír, bastante escandalosamente. – tranquilo Jake, no pasa nada.

- Pues no me asustes de esa manera. – dije dándole un puñetazo en el hombro, una vez que Renesmee le hubo liberado de su abrazo.

- ¿Como ha ido por la playa? ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?– dijo Seth, iniciando una conversación que duró cerca de una hora.

Renesmee le contó todo lo que habíamos echo con pelos y señales. Todo.

- Vaya, ¿así que los dos habéis ligado?

- Seth! – dijimos Renesmee y yo al unísono. - ¿Eso es lo único que te importa?

- Vale, vale. Solo era una pregunta. No sé porque os ponéis así. - dijo, tomándoselo a broma.

- Bueno, ya son más de las siete. Deberíamos ir a facturar ya. – dije abriendo el maletero del coche. Saqué las maletas y las mochilas del asiento trasero.

- Espero que os lo paséis muy bien en…

- París. – dijimos Nessie y yo al mismo tiempo. Me sorprendió que ambos hubiéramos respondido sin que, previamente, nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo.

- Muy bien. Entonces espero que os lo paséis muy bien en París. Hasta pronto. – dijo Seth, cogiendo las llaves del coche de mi mano. Se subió al coche y se marchó, saludándonos con la mano.

- ¿Nos vamos? – dije cargando con mi bolsa y con las dos maletas de Renesmee.

Ella cargó con su mochila y nos dirigimos hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

Mientras yo me dedicaba a facturar las maletas, Renesmee sacó su móvil del bolso y se lo llevó a la oreja.

- Mamá, tranquila. Estoy muy bien, pero tengo que contarte algo importante.

_- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el avión que vais a coger Jacob y tú?_

- Que?! – exclamó y vi de reojo como me miraba asustada. – ¿a que te refieres, mami?

Reí sin querer. Renesmee solo llamaba mami a Bella cuando quería hacerle la pelota por algo.

_- Seth vino ésta tarde a casa.. Evitó pensar en ello pero, en cuanto salió de la casa, se le escapó y tú padre le escuchó pensar que tenía que ir al aeropuerto a buscar el coche de Jacob porque os ibais a ir a otro lugar... Además, Alice tuvo una visión y os vio haciendo el equipaje antes de tiempo._

- ¿Cómo es que puede verme Alice? - exclamó.

_- Haz el favor de no cambiarme de tema, Renesmee._

- Perdona, mami. - dijo. No pude evitar que se me escapara la risa. Renesmee solo llamaba mami a Bella cuando quería pedirle algo o hacerle un poco la pelota para acabar consiguiendo lo que quería. - Jacob va a llevarme a visitar el Louvre, la Torre Eiffel y la catedral de Notre Damme, que sabe que me encantan.

_- ¿Vais a ir a París? – oí que decía Bella con voz sorprendida._

- Si, los próximos diez días. Fue una decisión de última hora, por eso no dijimos nada. ¿Puedo ir?

- _¿Me lo preguntas ahora?_

_- _Si. - dijo, con todo el morro del mundo.

_- De acuerdo, pero id con cuidado, vale?_

- Claro. Como siempre. Te quiero mucho mamá.

_- Yo también te quiero, mi pequeña._

- Saluda a la familia de mi parte.

_- Hecho._

- Jacob también te manda recuerdos.

_- Dile que, en cuanto volváis, voy a matarle._

- Mamá, Jacob fue quien me dijo que te llamara, porque yo no pensaba deciros nada.

_- Renesmee!_

- Mamá, tenía miedo de que no me dejarais ir. Nunca me dejáis hacer nada… - dijo Renesmee con voz cansada. – Tienes que entenderme.

_- Renesmee, siento…_

- No pasa nada, mamá. No hablemos de ello ahora. Nos vemos pronto.

_- De acuerdo. Saluda a Jacob de mi parte._

- De acuerdo. Adiós.

Ness colgó el teléfono y vino hacia mi con una sonrisa en el rostro. No me contó nada sobre su conversación con Bella, ya que sabía perfectamente que yo lo había oído todo.

- Parece que se lo ha tomado bien. – dije guiñándole un ojo.

- Pues si. Suerte que me convenciste de que la llamara, sino, la hubiéramos liado bien.

Pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros y nos fuimos hacia el avión. Sabía que, en el fondo, Renesmee tenía miedo a volar y, en esos momentos, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma, aunque noté un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

- Desde luego, ¿donde se ha visto que un vampiro tenga miedo a volar? – dije sonriendo, intentando no ponerme a reír.

- Sabes perfectamente que no soy completamente vampiro. Tengo los miedos propios de los humanos.

- ¿Como el miedo a los insectos?

- Esos bichos me dan asco, no miedo. Y deja ya el tema, que me pica todo. – dijo pasando sus manos por los brazos y por la cara.

No pude evitar reír ante esa imagen y por ello recibí un fuerte codazo en las cotillas.

- Perdona Ness, pero es que es algo que nunca voy a entender.

- Ya. ¿Pero es que todavía no te has enterado de que soy rara?

- No eres rara, eres especial.

- Pelota. – murmuró.

Reí ante la cara que puso Renesmee y ella hizo lo mismo.

Entramos en el avión y fuimos a sentarnos en nuestros respectivos asientos de primera clase. Menos mal que encontré dos asientos contiguos.

- ¿Tienes sueño? – pregunté a Renesmee, que casi tenía los ojos cerrados, al igual que yo.

- No. – me contestó intentando disimular un gran bostezo.

- Yo también tengo sueño. Voy a pedirle a la azafata un par de almohadas.

- Vale. Gracias.

Un azafato nos trajo un par de almohadas y se marchó sonriendo ampliamente a Renesmee.

Intentando no pensar en ello, me acomodé mejor en mi asiento y cerré los ojos. Sentí un ligero peso sobre mi hombro. Renesmee también había bajado el respaldo de su asiento, había puesto su almohada sobre mi hombro y se había quedado dormida de costado. Esbocé una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, y me quedé dormido.

Una fuerte sacudida hizo que me despertara sobresaltado, al igual que al resto de los pasajeros, excepto Renesmee, que seguía dormida como un tronco.

_**Estimados pasajeros, estamos sufriendo turbulencias debido a una tormenta que hay sobre Londres, pero pronto la pasaremos. No se preocupen, pero pongan bien sus asientos y pónganse los cinturones, por su seguridad. Buenas noches.**_

Golpeé suavemente el brazo de Renesmee, pero ésta ni se inmutó.

- Ness, despierta! – dije gritando por la desesperación al ver que Renesmee no se despertaba. - Venga! Despierta de una vez!

- ¿Que?! ¿Que pasa?

- Pon bien el asiento y ponte el cinturón!

- ¿Que está pasando? – dijo incorporándose, asustada, mirando a todo el mundo. - ¿Por qué se mueve tanto el avión? ¿Nos vamos a estrellar? – preguntó alarmada.

- Tranquila, solo son turbulencias y ya las estamos pasando. – dije a la vez que la ayudaba a ponerse el cinturón, dado que sus manos no dejaban de temblarle.

Abroché mi cinturón y pasé mi brazo por encima de los hombros de Ness, estrechándola contra mi cuerpo. Se abrazó a mi cintura y pasamos así el resto del vuelo. A los cinco minutos, las turbulencias ya habían pasado pero fue imposible lograr que Renesmee me liberara hasta que no llegamos al aeropuerto de Londres, aunque no puedo quejarme de ello. Estar abrazado a Renesmee, con su rostro tan cerca del mío, hizo que fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo, a la vez que me hacía el más desgraciado por no tenerla conmigo en todo momento, por no poder besar esos carnosos y rojos labios. "Deja ya de soñar, Ness nunca va a verte de esa forma".

- ¿Como te encuentras? – le pregunté a Renesmee una vez que ya estuvimos dentro del aeropuerto, esperando a que nuestras maletas salieran por la cinta.

- Bien.

- ¿De verdad? - dije, acariciando su brazo.

- Si. Solo estoy pensando.

- ¿Puedo saber en qué?

- Lo sabrás más adelante. – dijo mirando fijamente hacia la cinta, por la que seguían pasando más y más maletas. – mira, nuestras maletas!

Nos acercamos hacia la cinta y recogimos nuestras maletas.

- ¿Que hacemos ahora?

- Nuestro avión sale en menos de una hora. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? – dije dando a Renesmee su mochila y comenzamos a caminar.

- No, no tengo hambre.

- Siento haberte despertado en el avión. Sé que lo pasaste mal con las turbulencias. – dije mirando la expresión de su cara. Me sorprendió ver que se ponía a reír. – ¿se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?

- Nada. Es que creo que, después de lo de hoy, al fin he superado mi miedo a los aviones.

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque estoy deseando coger el siguiente avión.

- Eso es por las ganas que tienes de ir a Italia. – dije uniéndome a su risa.

Llegamos ante otro mostrador para facturar las maletas. Mientras Renesmee hablaba por su móvil (otra vez), yo me dediqué a facturar de nuevo nuestras maletas.

Ésta vez intenté no prestar atención a la conversación, aunque oí con claridad la voz de Mark Bennet.

Cuando acabé los trámites con las maletas, emprendí el camino hacia la puerta de embarque, con Renesmee pisándome los talones.

Llegamos a una especie de sala de espera, me senté en uno de los asientos y Renesmee hizo lo propio a mi lado.

- Me ha llamado Mark. Quería saber que tal nos había ido el vuelo, pero le he dicho que ya le llamaría en cuanto hubiéramos llegado a Roma.

- Muy bien.

- Aun no se como darte las gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi.

- No es nada. Algún día ya pasaremos cuentas. – dije entre risas. Ness me dio un puñetazo en el hombro y se unió a mis risas.

Faltaba aun veinte minutos para que el avión despegara, pero Ness y yo entramos en el avión (en cuanto nos dejaron pasar) y la azafata nos mostró nuestros asientos. Nos acomodamos en ellos, bajando los respaldos y tumbándonos un poco.

- Sabes que nos ha faltado hacer en la playa? – dije acordándome de algo. – fotos. Ni siquiera nos hemos traído la cámara.

- Es verdad! Tendremos que comprar una!

- Si, en cuanto podamos.

- Jacob… - dijo mirándome fijamente, recostándose sobre su hombro.

- Dime.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, ya lo sabes. – dije acariciando su mejilla. - ¿Estás cansada?

- Si. Voy a dormir un rato.

- Vale – dije cuando Renesmee me estaba dando la espalda, abrochándose el cinturón.

Yo también cerré los ojos, pero solo conseguí adormilarme (porque no llegué a dormirme del todo) y no me dormí hasta que el avión no hubo despegado.

Esta vez el viaje fue más corto, y más tranquilo. Cuando al fin llegamos a Roma, ya se había echo de día.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Renesmee, que me estaba desabrochando el cinturón.

- Ahora iba a despertarte – dijo sentándose bien en su asiento, aunque no dejó de mirarme en ningún momento.

- No estaba dormido – dije acabando de desabrocharme el cinturón.

- Ya me extrañaba que no estuvieras roncando.

- Yo no ronco, solo respiro fuerte. – me quejé inútilmente. Sabía perfectamente que roncaba bastante.

- Anda que no! No me extrañaría nada que hubieras provocado tú las turbulencias de Londres con tus fuertes respiraciones. – dijo en el mismo momento en que se levantaba del siento y echó a correr.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que ya no había nadie en el avión, salvo yo. Bajé del avión con toda la calma del mundo y encontré a Renesmee en el interior del aeropuerto, con las maletas en las manos.

- Ahora han salido pronto. – dijo tendiéndome mi bolsa. – ¿alquilamos un coche o llamamos a un taxi?

Se notaba que Renesmee estaba muy emocionada, ya que no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, con los ojos bien abiertos, intentando captarlo todo.

- Taxi.

Tomé sus maletas y nos fuimos hacia la puerta, donde cogimos un taxi que acababa de llegar, aunque casi nos lo quita otra pareja. Gracias a la rapidez de Renesmee, nos ahorramos al menos media hora de espera.

Renesmee sacó su móvil y llamó, primero a Bella y después a Mark. "En cuanto esté en el hotel, llamaré a Billy".

Llegamos al hotel en apenas diez minutos, a pesar del tráfico que había en la ciudad. Cuando había llamado a la agencia de viajes para preparar el viaje, antes de llamar al aeropuerto, me había recomendado éste hotel. Acepté al instante.

El taxista sacó nuestras maletas del maletero y las dejó en el hall del hotel. Apareció un muchacho ofreciéndose a llevar nuestras maletas, pero Renesmee declinó amablemente la oferta. Cargó con las dos maletas y las dos mochilas y subió a nuestra habitación, mientras yo acababa de organizarlo todo con la recepcionista.

Subí al dormitorio y Renesmee ya me estaba esperando, sentada sobre una de sus maletas.

- ¿Ya está todo listo?

- Si – le di su llave y se empeñó en ser ella quien debía abrir la puerta.

Entramos en la habitación y los dos nos quedamos en la puerta, alucinados.

- Yo había pedido una suite, pero esta habitación es más grande que mi casa. – dije aun sin moverme.

Renesmee metió las maletas en la habitación y cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas. Recorrió toda la habitación en menos de un minuto y vino de nuevo a mi encuentro.

- Jacob, vas a flipar. Hay un jacuzzi en uno de los cuartos de baño y otro en la terraza.

- Es imposible que flipe más.

- Vamos, ven!

Renesmee cogió mi mano y me llevó corriendo por todo el piso. La suite tenía un gran salón en la entrada, un dormitorio a cada lado, cada uno con un cuarto de baño propio. En uno había una ducha de hidromasaje y en el otro había un pequeño jacuzzi. Desde el salón se iba a una gran terraza, donde había un gran jacuzzi de madera, con cuatro escalones, todo rodeado de flores.

- ¿Te gusta? – dije apoyándome en la baranda del balcón, admirando el paisaje.

A lo lejos se podía ver el Coliseo.

- Por supuesto. ¿Podemos ir a visitarlo algún día? – dijo Renesmee, poniéndose a mi lado, señalando el Coliseo con un gesto de la cabeza.

- Hoy mismo si quieres, pero después de haber deshecho las maletas y de que hayamos desayunado.

- De acuerdo. Pues voy a deshacer las maletas ahora. ¿Puedo elegir habitación?

- Claro.

- Pues me pido la de la ducha de hidromasaje! – salió corriendo de la terraza y fue a llevar sus maletas al dormitorio que se había adjudicado.

Yo hice lo mismo y, en cuanto hube terminado de guardar mi ropa en el armario, me tumbé sobre la cama, saqué el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y llamé a mi padre.

Estuve cerca de diez minutos escuchando sus reproches, hasta que al fin dejó que me disculpara.

- Papá, tuve la intención de llamarte varias veces, pero siempre surgía algo que me lo impedía. Lo siento.

_- Suerte que Bella me ha mantenido informado. Por cierto, ¿como está Renesmee?_

- Encantada, y eso que aun no hemos salido del hotel.

_- Bueno, por el tono de tu voz veo que no es la única que está encantada – dijo con un tono cantarín que no me gustó nada._

- Papá!

_- Es la verdad Jake. No se porque te niegas a aceptarlo._

- Yo no me niego a aceptar nada. – dije a la defensiva. – lo tengo todo bien claro. – dije ahora sin decir claramente que me refería a mis sentimientos hacia mi Renesmee. – papá, tengo que dejarte, vamos a desayunar. – dije levantándome de la cama y salí al salón.

_- Vale, Jacob. Ya hablaremos._

Colgué el teléfono y lo dejé sobre la mesa, donde ya estaba servido nuestro desayuno.

- Acaban de traerlo. – dijo Ness, sentándose a la mesa. – He estado pensando que primero podríamos ir a la ciudad del Vaticano.

- ¿No vas a pasar calor con esa ropa? – dije con una sonrisa, al ver que se había puesto unos vaqueros largos y una camiseta blanca de manga larga.

- Es que si no voy tapada no me van a dejar entrar.

- Bueno, ¿y yo también me tengo que tapar tanto?

- Pues creo que si. La regla se nos aplica a todos.

- Bueno, vale, haré el esfuerzo. – dije serio, haciendo reír a Renesmee a carcajadas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no llevaba jerseys de manga larga.

Ambos nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer en silencio. Parecía ser una costumbre últimamente. De vez en cuando me permitía el lujo de mirar a Renesmee y vi que ésta no paraba de mirar por encima de mi hombro. Yo estaba sentado de espaldas a la terraza, y Ness no cesaba en su intento de ver el Coliseo desde su silla.

- No se va a mover de ahí.

- Que?! Ah, ya lo se. – dijo Renesmee un poco avergonzada. – Pero no puedo controlar las ganas que tengo de verlo.

- Relájate. Tenemos siete días por delante, y si quieres, lo iremos a ver más de un día.

- Eso sería genial. Oye Jake, antes de marcharnos debería conectarme a Internet. – dijo, dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa. - Antes recibí un mensaje de Jasper. Dijo que era muy importante que me conectara ésta mañana.

- ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?

- Pues no lo sé. – dijo, encogiéndose de hombro. – Es difícil descifrar los sentimientos de Jasper a través de un mensaje.

- Vale, que se lleven los platos del desayuno y luego hablas con tu familia.

- Jasper dijo que seria mejor que tú también estuvieras presente.

- ¿Para que?

- Pues lo se. No me lo dijo.

- Bueno, vale. Si lo dice Jasper…

Acabamos de desayunar en pocos minutos y sacamos el carrito del desayuno al pasillo, con los platos sucios.

Saqué el ordenador de mi bolsa y nos fuimos a la terraza. Nos sentamos a la mesa y encendimos el ordenador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	10. Poco a poco va llegando el momento

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

Capítulo 10.

En el momento en que Renesmee entró en el chat, Emmett, que ya estaba conectado, abrió una conversación con Nessie, invitándola a una video-llamada. Renesmee aceptó tras vacilar un poco y ambos miramos la imagen de Emmett con nerviosismo. "Es que habrá pasad algo?"

- ¿A que vienen esas caras de preocupación? – dijo Emmett, riendo. "Como odio que se lo tome todo a broma. " – relajaos un poco, que parece que os vaya a dar un infarto o algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Emmett? – preguntó Renesmee sin andarse por las ramas.

- Tranquila sobrina, solo se trata de Alice.

- Que raro. – murmuré. Renesmee me miró con cara de agobio. - Siempre se trata de Alice.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ahora?

- Pues verás. - se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. - Hará cerca de una hora ha visto que metías toda la ropa que te ha comprado en una bolsa, y que la tirabas a la basura. Se ha puesto histérica cuando ha visto la ropa que te ibas a comprar.

- Esto de que empiece a ver lo que voy a hacer me pone de los nervios. – dijo Ness bastante enfadada.

- Tranquila, yo solo quería avisarte, así que le dije a Jasper que te mandara un mensaje. Será mejor que no tires la ropa, solo finge que te la vas a poner y así Alice nos dejará a todos tranquilos. Además, Jasper está agotado con tanto infundir tranquilidad a Alice. No le van a quedar fuerzas para…

- No queremos conocer los detalles. – dijimos Renesmee y yo al mismo tiempo, mirando a Emmett fijamente.

Ambos sabíamos que Emmett no tenía ningún pudor al hablar sobre sexo, y yo no tenía intención de escuchar a Emmett hablar sobre la vida sexual de Jasper y Alice.

- Vale, tranquilos. Solo quería deciros eso.

- ¿Donde están los demás? Es raro que no estén ahí contigo.

- Han ido a cazar. Jasper logró que Alice también fuera. Bueno, tengo un poco de prisa. Que os lo paséis bien!

- ¿A donde vas, Emmett? – dijo Renesmee.

- Verás… Rosie me está esperando y… bueno… habéis dicho que no queríais saber los detalles – dijo guiñándonos un ojo, mientras sonreía con picardía.

- Vale, adiós. – dije a la vez que Renesmee paraba el ordenador.

- Bueno, la verdad es que pensaba que sería un asunto más grave. – dijo Alice, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sofá

- Y yo. Bueno, ya son las once. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya? – dije poniéndome en pie, marchando hacia el interior de la habitación.

- De acuerdo, si. Voy a por mi bolso.

Bajamos en el ascensor hasta el hall y pedí a la recepcionista del hotel (que gracias a dios hablaba inglés) que llamara a un taxi, que llegó en menos de cinco minutos.

Por suerte, Edward había enseñado a Nessie a hablar italiano, por lo que fue ella quien habló con el taxista y le indicó donde debía llevarnos. De no ser por eso, a saber donde habríamos ido a parar esa mañana.

Llegamos a la ciudad del Vaticano en menos de media hora de tráfico fluido.

- Uau! – exclamó Ness, que salió corriendo hacia una tienda de revelado fotográfico que había en el exterior de la pequeña ciudad. – Vamos, Jake! Necesitamos una cámara – dijo volviendo hacia donde yo estaba, dado que aun no había podido moverme del sitio.

Ness me cogió del brazo y salimos caminando a paso rápido hacia la tienda. Compramos la última cámara digital que había salido al mercado, una tarjeta de memoria y una cámara desechable, de esas que puedes hacer fotos de bajo del agua, aun no se porque, pero Renesmee se empeñó en ello. Salimos de la tienda y fuimos directos hacia el Vaticano.

- ¿Vamos al museo y a ver la Capilla Sixtina?

- Lo que tú quieras, Ness.

- ¿Pero tu quieres ir? – dijo, mirándome a los ojos. – No me parece bien que siempre hagamos lo que yo quiero.

- Claro que quiero ir.

- Bien, pues vamos. Que sino habrá mucha cola luego.

Después de más de una hora haciendo cola, logramos entrar al museo, donde Renesmee hizo fotos a todo lo que veía, sobre todo cuando llegamos a la Capilla Sixtina, donde fotografió cada centímetro del techo, con bastante disimulo, ya que más de una vez le llamaron la atención pare que dejara de hacer fotos.

No pude quitarle el ojo de encima en ningún momento. Nessie estaba tan sonriente, y parecía tan feliz…

Salimos a la Plaza de San Pedro al cabo de casi dos horas en el museo. En cuanto salimos a la calle, me quité el jersey de manga larga y me quedé con la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba debajo. Miré a Renesmee de reojo y vi que ella había echo lo mismo, se quitó el jersey y se quedó con un top blanco que le llegaba por encima del ombligo. "Que bien que le queda. Bueno, aunque a ella le queda bien cualquier cosa que se ponga.)

- ¿Que miras? – dijo pillándome in fraganti, mirándola.

- Nada. Solo estaba pensando. "Estúpido, aprende a disimular".

- ¿En qué?

- En nada importante. – dije, quitándole la vista de encima.

- Ya… ¿Vamos a tomar un helado?

- Renesmee, en cuanto hayamos llegado al hotel ya será la hora de comer. ¿No puedes esperarte al postre? "Desde cuando tengo que comportarme como si fuera su padre?"

- Y por que no comemos por aquí? – dijo deteniéndose, mirando a la acera de enfrente, que estaba repleta de restaurantes. – Porfa…

- Bueno, vale, ¿donde quieres ir?

- Allí. – dijo señalando un McDonald's.

- Ness, en EEUU hay muchos de éstos. ¿No quieres ir a comer a algún sitio de comida nacional?

- No. Tengo antojo de hamburguesa.

- Venga, vale.

Caminamos aun más deprisa hacia el restaurante de comida rápida.

Renesmee se pidió un par de menús big mac, con sus respectivos refrescos y patatas, mientras que yo me pedí un par de refrescos grandes y diez hamburguesas con queso. El chico que nos sirvió se quedó alucinado al saber que tanta comida era solo para nosotros dos.

- Creo que ésta noche voy a estrenar el jacuzzi – dijo acabando de beber su primer refresco. – el de la terraza.

- Yo aprovecharé para organizar las visitas que haremos mañana por los museos. – dije comiéndome ya la quinta hamburguesa. – Me meteré en internet y me informaré de los horarios.

- Vale.

Renesmee no dejó de hablar en todo el rato sobre lo que me iba a gustar ver el Coliseo. Ella, sin duda, estaba que se moría de la emoción.

- Bueno. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado o que? – dijo cuando ya estábamos saliendo a la calle.

- Pues claro!

- ¿Aun no estás llena?

- He dejado un hueco para el helado. – dijo, sonriendo, pasando la mano por su tripa.

- Venga, vamos.

Caminamos cerca de quince minutos hasta llegar a una concurrida heladería. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la terraza y nos pedimos un helado de tres bolas de chocolate para cada uno. Miré el reloj de mi móvil y vi que se nos había echo las tres de la tarde.

Cuando nos marchamos de la heladería, fuimos a pie hasta llegar al Coliseo. Estaba rodeado de turistas.

- ¡Madre mía! – exclamó Renesmee al ver la inmensidad del edificio.

- ¡Ya te digo! – dije sin poder evitar asombrarme ante aquella monstruosidad tan bella.

- ¡Venga, va! – dijo Renesmee, marchando hacia la cola, donde se agolpaban ciento de turistas. - ¡Jacob! – gritó, agitando su mano.

Vi como Renesmee comenzaba a hablar con un par de chicos que iban delante de ella en la cola, los cuales no dejaban de mirarla embobados.

- Idiotas. – dije acercándome a ellos con rapidez y me puse al lado de Nessie.

- Jake, ven. Éstos chicos nos van a hacer una foto. – dijo a la vez que le entregaba la cámara al más joven, que parecía tener mi edad.

Renesmee rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y yo pasé mi brazo por encima de sus hombros, sonriendo a la cámara. El chico hizo la foto con el Coliseo a nuestras espaldas.

- ¿Os hago otra? – dijo el chico, aun con la cámara en posición.

- Si. – dijo Ness, besando mi mejilla, mientras yo la miraba de reojo.

El chico nos hizo un par de fotos más, le devolvió la cámara a Nessie y volvió a concentrarse en la cola, hablando con su acompañante. Parecían americanos.

Tardamos al menos una hora y media en entrar. Renesmee cogió mi mano, mientras que con la otra iba haciendo fotos a cada paso que daba.

Reconozco que me gustó bastante, además, un guía nos iba contando bastantes cosas realmente interesantes. Nunca pensé que algo relacionado con la historia me gustara tanto.

En una hora y cuarto, más o menos, estuvimos fuera. Ya casi había caído la noche e iban a cerrar las puertas. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las siete y veinte.

- Ceo que deberíamos volver al hotel. - mirando a Nessie. Parecía que fuera a dormirse a la vez que caminaba, aunque intentaba disimular. La pobre estaba agotada.

- Si. Mejor volvamos.

Hice que Renesmee se sentara en un banco y fui en busca de un taxi. Menos mal que, a la media hora, ya estábamos entrando en el hotel.

Subimos a la suite y Renesmee se fue arrastrando los pies hacia su dormitorio, supuse que a dormir. Yo fui hacia el mío y me quité la ropa. Me puse un pantalón del pijama, sin molestarme en ponerme una camiseta y fui hacia la terraza, con el ordenador en la mano.

- Creí que te habías ido a dormir – dije al ver a Ness metida en el Jacuzzi.

- Ya te dije que iba a estrenarlo ésta noche. El sueño tendrá que esperar.

- Bueno, pero no te duermas ahí dentro, no sea que te ahogues. – dije burlonamente al ver que se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos.

- Noooo. Deberías meterte tú también. Es tan relajante… - echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

- Ahora no me apetece.

- Vengaaa… Jake…

- Es que ya me he puesto el pijama – dije sentándome a la mesa, encendiendo el ordenador. – En otro momento, Nessie.

- Vaaleee.

Estuvimos un buen rato en un agradable silencio. Ella aun en el agua, chapoteando, y yo chateando con Seth, que no dejaba de darme la brasa con el temita de que me lanzara a besar a Ness de una vez por todas.

- Llaman a la puerta. – dijo Ness sin apenas inmutarse.

Me levanté de la mesa y fui hacia el salón. "debe de ser la cena". Abrí la puerta y un empleado del hotel entró con un carrito con nuestra cena.

- Que aproveche - dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

- Gracias.

Salí de nuevo a la terraza para avisar a Ness de que la cena ya estaba lista.

En ese momento deseé que me tragara la tierra. Renesmee estaba sentada delante del ordenador.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dije sin apenas voz.

No me respondió, solo se levantó, envuelta en una toalla, y se acercó lentamente a mí.

- Jacob, tengo que hablar contigo. – dijo cogiéndome de la mano, estaba muy seria, tan seria que me asusté. Nos sentamos en uno de los escalones del jacuzzi, cara a cara. – Jake, he estado pensando mucho en una cosa. ¿Recuerdas las turbulencias del avión y como estaba yo cuando recogimos las maletas?

- Claro. - "como para poder olvidarlo". - Estabas muy callada, como ausente. Me dijiste que estabas pensando y que ya me lo contarías en otro momento..

- Así es. Creo que ha llegado el momento de decírtelo. Jacob, sentí mucho miedo en el avión. Creí que iba a morir y que no volvería a estar a tu lado.

- Renesmee…

- Déjame acabar, por favor.

- De acuerdo. Perdona. Continúa.

- Pensé que no volvería a estar contigo nunca más.. Llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por ti, algo que no es simple amistad.

- Creo que no acabo de entender lo que me estás queriendo decir. – dije confuso, pero a la vez sorprendido. ¿Podría realmente corresponder a mis sentimientos, o me lo estaba imaginado?

- Buff. ¿Es que tengo que hacerte un mapa? – dijo Renesmee poniéndose en pie y tirando la toalla sobre la mesa. Parecía mosqueada.

- ¿Ése no es… Ese no es el biquini que te compró Alice? – conseguí decir sin apartar la mirada de su escultural y perfecto cuerpo. Por suerte, ella miraba en dirección contraria.

El diminuto biquini que llevaba, que parecía dos tallas más pequeño, era de color verde manzana. El sujetador eran dos simples triángulos que apenas cubrían sus perfectos pechos. Y la parte de abajo… otro tanto de lo mismo.

De repente sentí un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre, sintiendo que algo en mi cobraba vida propia. Crucé las piernas de tal manera que Ness no se diera cuenta de mi repentina e inoportuna erección, aunque vi que era imposible no verlo y tomé una decisión desesperada. Aproveché el momento, dado que Renesmee aún me daba la espalda, y me metí corriendo en el agua, sentándome lo más lejos posible de ella. Tarea imposible, porque el jacuzzi no medía más de tres metros de largo.

- ¿Que estás haciendo ahí dentro? – dijo Renesmee al darse cuenta de que me había metido en el agua, con el pijama, dado que hacía unos minutos me había negado a hacerlo.

- Nada, nada. – dije cruzando las piernas bajo el agua.

- ¿Es que te has creído que soy idiota? – dijo entrando de nuevo en el agua, acercándose a mi y se sentó sobre mis piernas, rozado su sexo con el mío. – ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que te pasa? – rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y siguió rozándome.

- Renesmee, para.

- No.

- Ness, por favor, levanta. – dije poniendo las manos sobre su cintura e intenté levantarla, pero no pude.

- Hace tiempo que intento decirte que estoy enamorada de ti y tú no te das ni cuenta. ¿Es que acaso no te he dado suficientes pistas?

- ¿Qué?

- En la casa de la playa, estando en la cocina, en la playa, en el río, hoy mismo frente al Coliseo… ¿continúo?

- Yo… Nunca creí que sintieras eso. Llevo tanto tiempo deseando que sintieras lo mismo que yo, que creí que me lo estaba imaginando.

- No. Era real. Y esto también.

Se acercó un poco más a mi y posó sus labios sobre los míos, empezando a moverlos con suavidad. A los pocos segundos, se separó unos pocos centímetros y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Porque Rosalie te odia tanto?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Porque nunca dejan que nos quedemos a solas en casa? ¿Porque eres tan protector conmigo?

- ¿Esto es un interrogatorio?

- Lo es. Responde.

- No puedo. – dije intentando levantarme de nuevo, pero Ness me lo impidió. En esos momentos era mucho más fuerte que yo.

- ¿Porqué?

- Es complicado.

- A mi no me lo parece, yo lo entendí a la primera.

- ¿Como dices? – pregunté confundido.

- Seth me lo contó. Me costó bastante, pero al final conseguí que me lo contara.

No pude responder.

- Jacob, va… dímelo.

- Si ya lo sabes, ¿porque me lo preguntas?

- Porque quiero que me lo digas tú.

- Ni yo mismo lo sé. No acabo de entender eso de la imprimación. Solo sé que la primera vez que te vi sentí que debía protegerte siempre. Estar a tu lado para lo que necesitaras. Siempre.

- No ha sido tan difícil, a que no? – dijo, y entonces volvió a besarme.

Dejé de resistirme y me dejé llevar. No servía de nada negar que hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba que llegara éste momento. Puse mis manos, de nuevo, sobre su cintura, acariciándola con suavidad, moviendo los labios al mismo compás que los suyos y, en el momento en que nuestras lenguas comenzaron a rozarse, se levantó y se alejó de mi, dejándome tirado en el jacuzzi.

Vi como Renesmee entraba en la suite y entró en su dormitorio.

- Joder! "que hago ahora? Me ha dejado tan empalmado que no creo que pueda ni caminar".

Cerré los ojos e intenté pensar en algo que me quitara el calentón. Pronto llegó la imagen de Edward, cabreado, listo para atacar. Eso ayudó bastante, la verdad, aunque hubiera preferido no pensar en el en esos momentos.

En cuanto estuve un poco más relajado, salí del agua y fui hacia mi dormitorio, intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Me quité los pantalones mojados y fui directo hacia la ducha. Estuve cerca de diez minutos bajo el chorro de agua helada, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa, por muy absurda que fuera. Noté como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar. No eran los mismos temblores que sentía cuando iba a transformarme, era algo distinto. Me temblaban hasta las piernas. Apoyé la espalda contra la fría pared del baño y me dejé caer hasta el suelo, con el agua aun cayéndome por la cara.

Toc, toc, toc.

_- Jacob, ¿va todo bien? – dijo la voz de Renesmee a través de la puerta del baño._

- Si – mentí para que se marchara. A pesar de cuanto la necesitaba, no quería verla en ese momento. No quería que me viera en ese estado.

_- ¿Puedo pasar?_

- No. Ni siquiera deberías de haber entrado en la habitación – dije. Aunque me doliera hablarle de esa manera, en ese momento no pude evitarlo. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar.

_- He llamado a la puerta del dormitorio, pero no contestabas. Me preocupé._

- Seguro – dije bajando la voz, pero no sirvió de nada.

_- Te he oído. No tienes porque ser tan borde._

- Ya…

Me levanté lentamente, paré el grifo y salí de la ducha, envolviéndome con una toalla, atándola a mi cintura. Abrí la puerta del baño de golpe y encontré a Renesmee, que parecía que hubiera estado con la oreja pegada a la puerta, algo innecesario. Parecía que se había duchado. Llevaba un albornoz puesto.

Pasé por su lado sin decir nada y me fui hacia el armario, en busca de otro pantalón.

- Jacob, ya sé que no he hecho las cosas bien y que estás cabreado, pero…

- No estoy cabreado. – no lo estaba. En realidad, ni yo mismo sabía muy bien como estaba.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que te pasa?

- No lo se muy bien.

- Seguro que estás mal por mi culpa.

Me volví, con los pantalones en la mano, fui hacia el cuarto de baño y cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Me puse el pantalón y no salí hasta que no oí la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse. Renesmee ya se había marchado.

Salí al dormitorio y fui en busca de mi teléfono, que estaba en el pantalón que había llevado ese día. Llamé a Seth. Se iba a enterar.

_- Si?_

- Eres un idiota.

_- Que?_

- Eres un imbécil. ¿Pero como has podido contarle a Ness lo de la imprimación? – dije conteniéndome para no gritar. - ¿Cómo has podido decirle que me imprimé de ella?

_- Perdona tío, pero es que no sabes como se puso. Me sentí obligado a decírselo._

- Tú si que no sabes como se me ha puesto ésta noche cuando se ha puesto encima de mi. – dije sin dar detalles.

_- ¿Y no te has lanzado sobre ella? – dijo como si no pudiera creerse que no hubiera echo nada._

- Claro que no! – ahora si que grité, ofendido. – ella se merece mucho más tacto. La situación no era apropiada. Yo quiero estar a su lado porque la amo, no por el sexo. El sexo no lo es todo para mí.

_- ¿Acaso no estás preparado? "Que pesado, otra vez."_

- No lo se.

- Yo si – dijo una voz detrás de mi.

Me volví con rapidez y vi a Ness, que salía de detrás de la puerta del baño, que me había dejado abierta. Obviamente, había escuchado la conversación en su totalidad. "¿como no me he dado cuenta de que seguía en la habitación?"

Se acercó hacia mí, quitándose el albornoz y quedándose en ropa interior. Cogió el teléfono de mi mano y comenzó a hablar con Seth.

- Jacob ahora está ocupado. Como se te ocurra pensar en algo de lo que has oído hoy, te las verás conmigo. ¿Entendido?

_- Si señora!_

Ness colgó y dejó el teléfono encima de la cama. No podía dejar de mirarla. No con lo que llevaba puesto. Llevaba un conjunto de lencería de encaje de color rojo. Aunque me esforzaba en decir algo coherente no podía emitir más que algún que otro balbuceo.

- ¿Alice también puso eso en tu maleta? – conseguí decir, aunque lo dije por decir algo.

- No. Esto me lo compré yo día que me compré en el bañador. ¿Te gusta como me queda?

- Si, te sienta muy bien.

- Me alegra oír eso, porque lo compré para ti.

Se fue acercando cada vez más a mí, puesto que yo había retrocedido hasta pegar mi espalda contra la puerta y ya no podía retroceder más.

Si ya me había costado pensar hasta ese ahora, en esos momentos mi cerebro se declaró en huelga. Renesmee se había quitado el sujetador y lo había lanzado sobre la cama.

- ¿Soy la única que lo desea? – dijo a la vez que pasaba sus manos por mi pecho, bajándolas hasta la goma del pantalón. Sentí un escalofrío de placer. No pude más.

- No, no lo eres.

- Entonces deja de resistirte y déjate llevar.

Acabamos de acercar nuestros rostros y nos besamos. Al principio con suavidad, pero pronto nos olvidamos de delicadezas y nos besamos con violencia, con nuestras lenguas moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Nos fuimos acercando hasta la cama y Ness me tumbó sobre ella de un empujón. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y comenzó a besarme de nuevo. No pude evitar llevar mi mano a uno de sus pechos, cosa que pareció gustarle, porque me sonrió y comenzó a bajar sus manos.

- Ness, ¿estás segura?

- Creo que haré lo que me dijo Emmett cuando me llamó el primer día. Voy a seguir mis instintos.

- Y yo. – bajé mis manos y acaricié sus nalgas, suevas y firmes.

- Jacob… te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. Siempre.

Sus manos bajaron hacia la goma de mi pantalón, mientras yo llevaba una de mis manos a la goma de sus braguitas. Pero me detuve. Algo en mí decía que no debía seguir adelante.

- Ness, no podemos. No debemos. – dije contrariado por mis propias palabras. Deseaba estar con ella, seguir adelante, pero no podíamos correr el riesgo de…

Sacó sus manos de mis pantalones y llevó de nuevo sus manos a mi torso, acariciándome lentamente. Puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas y la miré a los ojos.

- Te entiendo. ¿Precauciones, no?

- Si. – respondí contento de que hubiera entendido mis motivos para no seguir adelante.

- Pero es que no me puedo controlar. – dijo, comenzando a besar mi cuello. – No ahora que sabes lo que siento por ti, y que yo sé que tu sientes lo mismo por mí.

- A mi también me cuesta controlarme. – dije, acariciando su espalda mientras sentía como me mordía en el cuello.

- Quiero quedarme en esta cama contigo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Me quedé paralizado ante sus palabras. A pesar de que había quedado claro que ambos lo deseábamos, el oírselo decir, me dejó sorprendido.

- ¿Me deseas? – dijo Renesmee, siguiendo con sus besos, hasta llegar de nuevo a mis labios.

- Claro que si. Creo que has podido darte cuenta antes. – dije, haciendo que se pusiera a reír.

- Si, pero quería que me lo dijeras. – sonrió y me dio un breve beso en los labios. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Creo que deberíamos vestirnos y cenar un poco.

- Pues creo que la cena ya debe de estar fría. – dijo tumbándose a mi lado, abrazándose a mi cintura.

- ¿Cenamos igualmente? Antes de que se enfríe más, quiero decir. – dije, abrazándola también.

- ¿Podemos cenar aquí, en la cama?

- Claro que si. – dije dándole un beso en la frente y me levanté de la cama.

Fui hacia el salón, empuje el carrito de la comida hacia mi dormitorio y lo dejé al lado de la cama.

Renesmee se había puesto el sujetador y ya estaba sentada en la cama. Me senté a su lado, con un plato de patatas en la mano.

- Jacob…

- Dime. – dije comiendo y dando de comer a Renesmee.

- Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.

- Yo también.

- Sé que no es lo más común pero…

- Espera. Ness, me gustaría empezar yo, aunque creo que la cosa ha quedado bastante clara con todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – pregunté esperanzado.

- Eso no vale! Si no te me hubieras adelantado, te lo hubiera preguntado yo! – dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, enfurruñada.

- Lo siento.

Quitó el plato de mis manos y lo dejó de nuevo sobre el carrito.

- La verdad es que si que había quedado claro. – rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y nos besamos. – te quiero demasiado como para arriesgarme a que aparezca otra Alysson. – dijo antes de besarme apasionadamente, rozando nuestras lenguas, sintiendo sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

- Renesmee, por favor…

- Vale, ya paro. Acabemos de cenar y durmamos. Hay muchos sitios a los que debemos ir mañana.

- Ya… - dije imaginándome en hartón de caminar que me daría al día siguiente. Solo con pensarlo ya me sentía cansado.

Ness y yo terminamos de cenar en la cama, abrazados, hablando sobre lo sucedido en la playa, con Mark y Alysson, pensando en lo idiotas que habíamos sido, queriendo estar junto a otras personas cuando, en realidad, nos amábamos.

Nos quedamos dormidos al cabo de dos horas, aun abrazados. Ese había sido el mejor día de toda mi vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	11. Inoportuna visión

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

Capítulo 11.

**Mientras, en Forks…**

****Alice se había quedado paralizada, mirando al infinito, sin moverse ni un pelo. Jasper se preocupó.

- Oh, oh. – dijo Alice, saliendo del trance en que se sumía cuando tenía una visión. – madre mía, como se entere Edward de lo que acabo de ver… - dijo, poniéndose nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que pasa Alice? ¿que has visto? – dijo Jasper, empezando a asustarse al ver así a su chica. Estaba realmente asustada por lo que acababa de ver.

- Renesmee… Jacob… Jacob… Renesmee… - no dejaba de repetir, mirando hacia todos los lados, como si estuviera esperando ver algo que Jasper no alcanzaba a ver.

- ¿Que pasa con Nessie y Jacob? ¿Les ha pasado algo? – preguntó Jasper, aunque pronto sintió algo. Una ola de nerviosismo, que provenía de Alice, le invadió, seguido por amor y excitación. - ¿Ha pasado lo que creo que ha pasado?

Tal vez Jasper no pudiera ver el futuro ni leer los pensamientos de la gente, pero su poder iba mucho más allá. Muchas veces podía sentir lo que la gente que salía en las visiones de Alice sentía, y podía hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido entre su querida sobrina y el mejor amigo de ésta.

- Rápido, Jasper, prepárate para cuando llegue Edward. – se limitó a decir Alice, sin dar explicaciones. Había tenido otra visión.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo va a llegar?

- Ya. – dijo Alice, levantándome del sofá y empezando a caminar por todo el salón.

- Hola! – dijo Edward, entrando en la casa, cogido de la mano de su esposa Bella. – ¿Que tal?

- Hola! – dijeron Jasper y Alice al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Porque me estais bloqueando? – preguntó Edward, avanzando hacia sus hermanos. – ¿Es que ocurre algo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? ¿Nosotros no te bloqueamos. – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? – dijo Bella, cogiéndole de la mano. - ¿Chicos?

- No pasa nada, Bella. – dijo Alice.

- ¿Y porque no dejáis de cantar todo el repertorio de los Rolling Stones? – dijo Edward, mirando a sus hermanos. - ¿Y se puede saber desde cuando os gusta el rock?

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Bella se acercó a ellos y una ola de tranquilidad les invadió a todos. Jasper.

- Por favor, decidnos que está ocurriendo. – dijo Bella, preocupada, quedándose al lado de Alice. – solo os comportáis así cuando sucede algo grave.

- Tranquila Bella, no ocurre nada malo.

- ¿Entonces porque bloqueáis a Edward? – dijo ahora Bella, estrechando las manos de Alice entre las suyas, mirándola directamente a los ojos. – Por favor…

Alice miró a Bella y, sin querer, bajó la guardia y dejó fluir sus pensamientos. La cara de Edward cambió de repente. Sus ojos se habían vuelto negros de ira.

- Voy a matar a Jacob! – gritó de repente, dando un puñetazo en la gran mesa del salón, haciéndola añicos.

- Edward, cálmate por favor. – dijo Bella, acercándose a él.

- Bella, como voy a calmarme cuando acabo de ver… cuando he visto a… AH! – gritó de impotencia, sin terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

- No ha pasado nada. No han hecho nada. Jacob no dejó que pasara. – dijo Alice, nerviosa, acercándose a su hermano.

- ¿La rechazó?

- No exactamente.

- No te entiendo Alice. Ya has visto lo que llevaba puesto. O mejor dicho, lo que no llevaba.

- Edward, relájate. – Dijo Jasper, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de su hermano – No sé que es lo que Alice ha visto, no me lo ha contado, pero creo que ya sé de que va el tema. Pero, ¿acaso creías que Renesmee no iba a enamorarse de Jacob? Ella ya es adulta.

- Lo se. Pero es que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Renesmee apenas es una niña…

- Haber si me he enterado bien. – dijo Bella, cogiendo ahora la mano de su marido. – ¿estáis hablando sobre que Renesmee ha podido haberse acostado con Jacob? ¿Se trata de eso?

- Si, pero no ha sucedido. Jacob no ha dejado que pasara. Ha sido el más sensato de los dos.

- Pero…

- Aun no entiendo como he podido verlo con tanta claridad, a pesar de la oscuridad que Jacob provoca en mis visiones. – dijo Alice pensando en voz alta. Decidió contarles lo que realmente había vito, así no habría malos entendidos. – Al parecer, Nessie… Digo, Renesmee. – aclaró, mirando a Bella, se compró un conjunto de lencería de encaje y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, pero al final no hubo sexo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

- Supongo que se han declarado y se dejaron llevar por la pasión. – dijo Jasper. – Pero no ha sucedido nada. No ha habido sexo.

Bella y Edward se estremecieron al oír esa palabra. A ningún padre le gustaba oír el nombre de su hija y la palabra sexo en la misma frase.

Alice continuó hablando.

- Solo se besaron, cenaron y se fueron a dormir. – terminó Alice, con una sonrisa, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. – Eso no es malo.

- Nada malo. – añadió Jasper.

- Creo que necesitamos ir de caza – dijo Bella estrechando con fuerza la mano de su marido y ambos se marcharon de la casa corriendo.

- Puff, al final no ha salido tan mal. No? – dijo Jasper, mirando a Alice, sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.


	12. Ya es oficial, Renesmee es mi novia

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

Capítulo 12.

Me levanté de la cama cuando dieron las diez de la mañana. Llamé al servicio de habitaciones y les pedí que nos trajeran el desayuno.

Fui hacia el cuarto de baño y me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Me senté en la cama y miré a Renesmee mientras ésta dormía. Me encantaba verla tan tranquila.

Renesmee se despertó y me pilló mirándola con cara de idiota.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que miras?

- Nada. Solo estaba pensando en lo afortunado que soy.

- Jacob… Yo también me siento muy afortunada.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco.

- El desayuno estará aquí pronto. ¿Que te apetece hacer hoy?

- No podemos quedarnos aquí? – dijo acariciando mi pierna, subiendo hacia una zona muy sensible.

- ¿Hemos venido a Italia para quedarnos en la cama?

- No, pero podría estar bien. Tu y yo, aquí, juntitos.

- Cierto. – respondí. Realmente me apetecía quedarme todo el día en la cama, con Renesmee tumbada a mi lado.

Toc, toc, toc.

- El desayuno. – dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y fui hacia la puerta.

Dejé el carrito de la comida al lado de la mesa y volví hacia mi dormitorio. Renesmee ya no estaba allí. Fui al salón y la vi salir de su cuarto. Ese día llevaba un vestido bastante corto, ancho, de color rojo y unos zapatos altos del mismo color.

- ¿Desayunamos? – dijo poniendo nuestro desayuno sobre la mesa y se sentó, poniéndose la servilleta a modo de babero.

Me senté a la mesa, intentando no reírme por esa imagen, y comenzamos a desayunar en silencio, como de costumbre, aunque esa mañana el silencio no duró mucho. Hablamos sobre lo que teníamos planeado hacer ése día, ir de museos. Y eso es lo que hicimos durante toda la mañana.

- Solo a mi se me ocurre ponerme tacones. Hay veces que olvido mi lado humano. – dijo en cuanto entramos al hotel, a las dos del mediodía.

En cuanto entramos en el ascensor, se apoyó sobre mi hombro y se quitó los zapatos.

- ¿No puedes esperar a que lleguemos a la habitación? – dije riendo. Si Renesmee no podía llevarlos era porque realmente le dolían los pies. Y para que a Renesmee le duela algo… "¿no se supone que es invencible? ¿Con la piel dura como el mármol? Ja! Que fanfarrones que llegan a ser los vampiros."

- Lleva tú éstos tacones durante tres horas y media, caminando sin parar. A ver si consigues aguantar sin quejarte ni una sola vez.

- Venga, va, que si te portas bien, te daré un masaje. – dije guiñándole un ojo.

- También necesito hacerme la pedicura.

- De eso ya hablaremos.

Ness me sonrió y me besó, breve pero intensamente.

Nos trajeron la comida y comimos en la terraza. Hacía un día bastante soleado, por lo que tuvimos que comer con las gafas de sol puestas.

- ¿En que piensas? – dije dando un leve golpe con el pie en la pierna de Renesmee.

- Eh? Nada, nada. Pensaba en Alice, y en lo que casi pasó anoche.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver Alice con…? ah! Entiendo. – pronto me di cuenta de su insinuación. – ¿crees que pudo vernos?

- No se. Parece que últimamente me ve bastante bien.

- Pero, en teoría, a mí no puede verme.

- Algo si. Creo que le está pillando el truco.

- ¿Cómo se le pilla el truco a eso?

- No lo sé. Solo espero que no pudiera ver lo que pasó. Ella no me preocupa mucho, lo que me preocupa es que no pueda bloquear a papá el tiempo suficiente.

- Mierda. – fue lo único que logré decir a modo de respuesta.

- Si, mierda.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con ella? Aclararle que no sucedió nada.

- Supongo que sería lo mejor. – dijo Nessie encogiéndose de hombros, mirando hacia el ordenador, que estaba aun sobre la mesa, a mi lado.

Terminamos de comer, recogimos los platos y encendimos el ordenador, procurando ponernos de espaldas a la pared. No queríamos que vieran el coliseo a nuestras espaldas y nos descubrieran. "si quiero seguir viviendo, mejor evitar que se enteren de donde estamos". Aunque con Alice… nunca se sabía.

Nos conectamos pero ninguno de los Cullen aparecía conectado. "Que raro".

- ¿Deberíamos llamarla? – dije, pero Ness ya se había levantado.

- No, no quiero preocuparla. – dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros. - Ya hablaremos más tarde.

- Vale.

- Jacob, ¿te importa que ésta tarde descansemos? Hoy me encuentro bastante cansada.

- Claro. Aun nos quedan seis días.

- Genial. Bueno, voy a relajarme un poco. – dijo mirando hacia el jacuzzi. – ¿te vienes?

- Si lo que quieres es que me relaje, no me pidas eso. – dije recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- Vamos… Te recuerdo que me debes un masaje. – dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo al mío.

- Vas a terminar por volverme loco – dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Vamos al jacuzzi, va.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte que son las tres de la tarde? Hay vecinos.

- Solo es un masaje en los pies, cochino. – dijo con una picara sonrisa, cogiéndome de la mano y tirando de mí hacia el jacuzzi.

- Ya, ya… Pero luego no me pidas nada más, eh…

- Noooo. Voy a ponerme el biquini.

- Iré a por mi bañador.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya estábamos metidos en el agua. Renesmee estaba delante de mí, con las piernas estiradas y los pies sobre mis rodillas.

- Parece que ya no te disgusta tanto ese biquini. Con la que liaste el primer día. – dije recordando el disgusto de Renesmee al ver el biquini en su mochila y la que había liado.

- Ya... Será porque ya no me avergüenza que me veas con él.

- Me alegro de ello.

- Por cierto, cuando he ido a cambiarme he visto que Alice me había llamado mientras comíamos, es raro que no nos hayamos enterado. – murmuró para si. – voy a llamarla.

- Muy bien.

No pude evitar por más tiempo que mis manos abandonaran los pies de Renesmee y las llevé al muslo de su pierna derecha y fui besándola desde el muslo hasta los dedos del pie. Mientras, Renesmee iba hablando por el móvil con Alice. Yo seguía besando, ahora su pierna izquierda, desde los dedos hasta el muslo.

- Alice, no entiendo que es lo que te ocurre. Pareces alterada. – dijo, como si pensara que si tía era tonta.

_- Pues claro que estoy alterada. No sabes lo que me ha costado bloquear a tu padre, pero al final lo ha descubierto. – dijo en un susurro. Parecía afectada._

- Como puede ser que puedas ver… ah! – exclamó cuando me incliné sobre ella, sumergiéndome bajo el agua, besando su vientre.

_- ¿Puedes decirle a Jacob que deje de sobarte un par de minutos? _

- Jacob no está haciendo nada. – dijo, acariciando mi pelo mientras yo seguía besando su tripa.

_- Tal ves no pueda veros ahora mismo, pero puedo oíros. A los dos._

Saqué la cabeza del agua y solté una risita por las palabras de Alice. Seguí besando a Renesmee, pero ésta vez por el cuello.

- Alice, te agradezco lo que has hecho, intentando bloquear a papá, pero no podrías mirar hacia otra parte? Es perturbador saber que estás con el ojo sobre mí.

_- Lo intento. Créeme que lo intento, pero las imágenes aparecen solas. Aun no entiendo como puedo verte._

Bajé mis labios por su pecho, hasta su tripa, de nuevo, centrándome en su ombligo.

- A-Alice, ahora mismo no puedo hablar. Te-tengo que colgar.

_- Ness, que diablos pasa? Parece que te cueste respirar._

- Na-nada.

Mientras besaba de nuevo a Renesmee por el cuello, lleve mi mano a uno de sus muslos, acariciándola. Ness soltó un gemido que me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

_- Nessie, por favor, no me hagas mirar._

- Pues no lo hagas. Si papá me ve, me mata. Y no digamos a Jacob. Adiós.

Llevé mis labios a los suyos y la besé suavemente.

- Jacob, vamos. - me cogió de la mano, que aun seguía en su muslo, y se puso en pie.

Salimos del jacuzzi, corriendo hacia mi dormitorio, dejando un rastro de pisadas mojadas detrás de nosotros.

Ness comenzó a besarme y se dejó caer sobre la cama, haciendo que yo cayera sobre ella. Seguimos besándonos y fui sintiendo sus cálidas manos bajo mi bañador, apretando mis nalgas entre sus manos. Fui notando como una de sus manos cambiaba de dirección, hacia mi entrepierna.

- Ness, para. – dije sujetando su mano. – creí que habíamos dicho que íbamos a esperar.

- Lo se, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Te deseo tanto…

- Y yo, pero…

- Te recuerdo que eres tu el que ha comenzado a calentarme.

- Vale, lo siento. Pero aun no.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Pronto.

- Vaaale.

Besé a Renesmee en la nariz y ésta me abrazó. En ese momento su móvil y el mío comenzaron a sonar.

- Por favor, no lo cojas. – dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos cuando me tumbé a su lado.

- No pensaba hacerlo. Estoy demasiado bien aquí, a tu lado.

Los teléfonos dejaron de sonar, pero en menos de medio minuto volvieron a sonar. Y así durante veinte minutos más, hasta que colgaron y los teléfonos dejaron de sonar.

- ¿Quien crees que podría llamarte con tanta insistencia? – preguntó besando mi torso.

- No lo se. Pienso que tu padre. – dije sin mirarla.

- ¿Piensas en mi padre mientras te beso? – bromeó.

- Ya sabes a qué me refiero. – dije, riendo. – ¿quien piensas que te ha llamado a ti?

- O Edward o Rosalie.

- Sin duda. – murmuré. - ¿Crees que Alice les ha contado algo?

- No hay nada que contar. "aun".

- Ya, pero ya les conoces. Sabes como son.

- Si… - suspiré y Ness me miró fijamente. – demasiado bien que lo se. – dije recordando la discusión que había tenido con Rosalie y Edward hacía ya un mes.

_**- Ni se te ocurra llevártela! – gritó Rosalie, mirándome con sus brillantes ojos negros, mientras que ella y Edward hacían grandes esfuerzos para no atacarme.**_

_**- Eso no depende de ti, rubia. Solo se lo comento a Edward. Él es el padre, y tú no eres nadie. La verdad es que aun no sé que narices estás haciendo aquí.**_

_**- Pues como depende de mi, digo que no. – dijo Edward avanzando hacia mi, que me encontraba a unos prudenciales cinco metros de ellos.**_

_**- Tampoco depende de ti, Edward. Solo he dicho que te lo comentaba. Aquí, lo único importante, es lo que quiere Renesmee.**_

_**- No te la vas a llevar chucho estúpido. – siguió gritando la rubia.**_

_**- Creo que no sois conscientes de lo que le sucede a Renesmee.- dije, intentando calmarme. No quería atacar al padre y a la tía de la chica a la que amaba.**_

_**- ¿Como te atreves? ¿Insinúas que no hacemos feliz a Renesmee? Pero si es la niña mimada de la casa!**_

_**- Renesmee es feliz, sin duda, no podría tener una familia que la quisiera más, pero a la vez se siente agobiada. Estáis todos encima de ella las veinticuatro horas del día. No dejáis que vaya a ningún lado. No tiene amigos, a parte de mí. Además, está deseando ir a la playa. Creo que no es mala idea que me la lleve un par de semanas – dije de carrerilla y sin apenas respirar, mirando a los dos vampiros, que parecía que se hubieran ido calmando conforme iba soltando mí discurso.- Solo quiero que pueda vivir un poco y yo soy el único que la puede llevar allí.**_

_**- Lo entiendo. No me parece mala idea. – dijo Edward, cosa que me sorprendió. Creí que se resistiría más.**_

_**- No me fío, el chucho… "que pesada"**_

_**- Yo nunca haría nada inapropiado ni que hiciera daño a Nessie. Solo quiero que sea feliz, y sé que va a serlo.**_

_**La rubia gruñó, avanzando hacia mí, pero su hermano la detuvo.**_

_**- Rosalie, cálmate. Voy a dejar que vaya. Estoy seguro de que Bella estará de acuerdo conmigo.**_

_**- Edward… - dijo la hermana de Edward, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro. – creo que deberías pensártelo mejor.**_

_**- Jacob solo quiere que Ness disfrute de la playa y del sol, cosa que nosotros no podemos ofrecerle. Además, hará que hable con nosotros con regularidad. Para eso tiene el portátil.**_

_**- Claro que si. Que nos vayamos unos días no significa que deba olvidarse de vosotros. Yo nunca dejaría que eso sucediera.**_

_**- Lo se, Jacob, y es por eso que acepto tu propuesta.**_

_**- Gracias. Te debo una. – dije sonriendo. Al final, y contra todo pronóstico, Edward había entrado en razón.**_

_**- Así es. No lo olvides nunca.**_

- Jake, en que piensas? Parece que estés en otro mundo. – dijo Nessie, logrando que volviera al presente.

- En nada que deba preocuparnos ahora. – mentí. En realidad, si Edward y Rosalie eran los que nos habían estado llamando, sí debíamos preocuparnos. – creo que deberíamos ir al ordenador, a hablar con tu padre.

- Ni siquiera sabemos si fue él quien nos llamó.

Me levanté de la cama, cogí mi móvil y se lo di a Renesmee.

- Vale, han sido él y Rosalie. Mira mi móvil. – dijo señalando en el suelo. Su móvil se había caído durante nuestra carrera desde el jacuzzi hasta la cama.

Fui en busca de su móvil y vi que tenía bastantes llamadas de Edward y la rubia.

- En tu móvil también hay varias llamadas – dije sentándome a su lado.

- Vayamos al ordenador antes de que hagan alguna tontería. – dijo Renesmee.

Dejamos los móviles encima de la cama y nos fuimos hacia la terraza, donde aun seguía el ordenador.

Miramos la pantalla del ordenador y vi que habíamos recibido al menos treinta mensajes. Cinco eran de Emmett: nos daba la enhorabuena, las gracias y nos dijo que no hiciéramos ningún caso de lo que dijeran los demás. Cinco eran de Alice: en todos nos pedía perdón. Los otros veinte eran de Rosalie y Edward: nos exigían que los llamáramos o nos conectáramos.

- No se si me atrevo – susurró Renesmee. -

Me senté delante del ordenador y ella se sentó sobre mis piernas, con un brazo sobre mis hombros. La miré sin poder evitar reír ante su cara de susto.

- Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas claras. Somos novios, no? Pues me da igual que nos vean así. – dijo Ness. Sonreí de nuevo y le di un breve beso en los labios.

- Me parece bien. Yo también quiero dejar las cosas claras. No quiero seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos.

Acepté una de las invitaciones para iniciar una video-llamada y pronto apareció la imagen de Jasper que, en cuanto nos vio, nos sonrió tímidamente.

-Menos mal. – murmuró. Parecía aliviado. - Ya están aquí. – dijo mirando hacia su derecha.

Jasper se levantó de la silla y, en menos de un segundo, aparecieron Edward y Rosalie, que gruñeron en cuanto nos vieron abrazados. Yo tenía a Renesmee sujeta con mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

- Que diablos pasa?! – dijo Rosalie entre dientes. Sus ojos y los de su hermano, se habían vuelto negros en cuanto nos vieron. – ¿A que viene esto?

- ¿Que-que queríais? – preguntó Renesmee. – ¿es que ha ocurrido algo?

- ¡¿Que si ha ocurrido algo?! No me puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!

- ¿Que?! – exclamamos los dos, sin saber bien a que venía el enfado de Rosalie.

- Nessie, como has podido... como has podido acostarte con... con…

- Eh! Eh! Eh! Que no nos hemos acostado! – dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo cual era verdad. No había habido sexo.

- ¿Y lo que vio Alice? Edward ha visto que Alice vio que os habíais acostado. – dijo Rosalie, aparentemente, un poco más calmada.

- Eso será porque tengo planeado acostarme con Jacob – dijo Renesmee, sorprendiéndome por la decisión con que lo había dicho. – hoy mismo.

- Qué?! – exclamamos Rosalie, Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. – Renesmee, creí que habíamos dicho que íbamos a esperar a… - no terminé la frase. Debía mostrar un poco de respeto ante el padre de mi novia. "Que bien suena eso".

- Eso, eso, escucha al perro. – me interrumpió la rubia, mosqueándome por sus palabras.

- …a que compráramos protección. Y hoy es domingo, está todo cerrado. – dije, más que nada, para mosquear a la rubia. Y no fue la única que se enfadó.

- Como te atreves?! Ten un poco de respeto! – gritó Edward, que se levantó tan deprisa y con tanta fuerza, que la silla, en la que estaba sentado, salió disparada hacia atrás.

- Era broma – me excusé. No lo era, al menos no del todo.

- No, no lo era. Tanto si queréis, como si no, lo haremos. – dijo Ness. – aunque no sea hoy, pasará y no podéis hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Que?! – exclamaron los dos justo antes de que Nessie se volviera hacia mi y empezara a besarme con dulzura.

No pude evitar devolverle el beso y le fui acariciando la espalda con el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura, mientras le acariciaba el brazo con la mano que tenía libre.

De fondo pude oír todo tipo de quejas y algún que otro insulto, pero éstos no provenían de ninguno de los dos Cullen, sino de Bella, que acababa de llegar.

- Ness, ya vale. – logré decir en un susurro, liberándome por un momento del roce de sus labios y su lengua. – así no. No es la forma de hacer las cosas. – dije, acariciando su mejilla.

- Lo se. Perdona, es que solo quería que vieran que esto no es una broma ni un juego. Que lo que ambos sentimos es real. – acarició mi rostro con una mano, mientras que con el dedo índice de su otra mano reseguía la línea de mis labios. – Deben entenderlo y aceptarlo.

- Creo que ésta no es la forma. Ambos nos hemos pasado.

- Tal vez. – me dio un breve beso en los labios y ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el ordenador.

Todos los miembros de la familia Cullen estaban ahí, incluidos Esme y Carlisle, que nos miraban con ternura y con rostros sonrientes, al igual que Emmett.

- Lo siento mamá, papá, tía Rosie… pero era la única manera de poder deciros lo que siento, ya que os empeñáis tanto en que no pase tanto tiempo con Jake… y debéis saber que no voy a separarme nunca de él.

Dicho esto, una nota de resignación se notó en los rostros de los antes mencionados.

- Pero entended que nadie va evitar lo inevitable. Ya os llamaré yo cuando tenga ganas de volver a hablar. Que tengáis un buen día. – Ness cerró la conversación y paró el ordenador.

- Uff. – dije, acariciando su espalda. – creí que saldrían a través del ordenador para matarnos.

- Y yo. – dijo, abrazándome. Pude notar como su corazón latía descontroladamente. – Pero ellos me han hecho actuar así.

- ¿Has visto como se ha puesto Rosalie? – dije, poniéndome a reir. Renesmee se unió a mis risas al momento. – Se ha cabreado mucho.

- ¿Por qué te odia tanto?

- Porque soy un lobo.

- Pero no entiendo porque eso es un motivo para odiarte. – dijo, pasando su mano por mi pelo.

- Es cosa de lobos y vampiros. Se han odiado desde tiempos inmemorables

- Todo eso me parece una soberana tontería.

- Ahora a mi también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	13. El incidente

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

…**.**

**Capítulo 13.**

Me quedé mirando a Renesmee, pensando en algo que acababa a venirme a la mente. No podía creerme que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes. La verdad es que no había pensado en ello hasta que no había visto los ojos negros de Edward y Rosalie.

- Renesmee, ¿tienes hambre?

- ¿Hambre? Si acabamos de comer. – dijo, sorprendida por mi comentario.

- No me refiero a ese tipo de comida. Quiero decir… ¿No tienes sed?

- Ah. Te refieres a si quiero sangre. – dijo, acariciando mi brazo.

- Si. Hace mucho que no bebes sangre.

- Lo se. - dijo, sonriendo. - Sin vampiros a mi alrededor, la sangre se me hace menos apetecible. Ya sabes que casi siempre la bebo por obligación. Aunque no voy a negarte que ha habido días en que la necesitaba.

- ¿Y porque no me has dicho nada? – dije removiéndome en mi sitio.

- Quería vivir éstas vacaciones lo más humanamente posible. - dijo, como si fuera algo obvio. - Además, solo me ha ocurrido un par de veces.

- ¿Cuándo? - exclamé. - Bueno, si se puede saber.

- Cuando te veía con Alysson.

- Pues si lo vuelves a necesitar, por muy poco que te guste la sangre, me avisas, vale?

- Vale.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Vale, lo prometo.

- Así me gusta. – dije, besando su mejilla.

- Jake, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

- Claro, cualquier cosa. – dije apartando un mechón de pelo de los ojos de mi ángel, que no dejaba de mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

- Antes, al entrar en el hotel, he oído que hoy inauguran una discoteca, a menos de cinco minutos del hotel.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos? – pregunté al ver el brillo de la ilusión en los ojos de Renesmee. A ella le gustaba mucho bailar.

- Ya sé que a ti no te gusta ese ambiente, pero… no sé… Por lo de que decían, se veía guay. - dijo, bajando la mirada, esperando que le dijera que no, pero no pensaba negarle nada.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos? – pregunté de nuevo, cada vez más seguro de su respuesta.

- Pues si.

- Hecho. Entonces iremos.

- ¡¿De verdad?!

- Pareces sorprendida. – "No me extraña. Odio bailar."

- Lo estoy. Siempre te has negado a bailar.

- Creo que aun no te has dado cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti. – dije acariciando sus cabellos. No podía dejar de mirarla, y menos ahora, que tenía ese brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

- Claro que me he dado cuenta. – dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi. – Y te lo agradezco mucho.

Sentí sus manos sobre mi rostro, segundos antes de sentir sus labios. Recorrí su espalda con ambas manos hasta posarlas sobre su trasero. Como me gustaba poder, al fin, poder hacer esto. Acariciarla y besarla sin pensar en nada más a parte que en nosotros.

- Jake…

- Dime.

- ¿Me quieres? – me dijo entre beso y beso.

- Claro que si. - "Vaya pregunta".

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo… - susurró, hablándome al oído.

- ¿A que viene eso ahora?

- A que quiero hacer el amor contigo. – dijo a la defensiva.

- ¿No recuerdas en qué quedamos? – dije llevando mis manos hacia su rostro y lo separé unos centímetros del mío, lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Claro que me acuerdo. – dijo, cambiando el tono de voz, apartando su mirada de mí.

- ¿Entonces qué pasa?

- Nada, déjalo.

Renesmee se zafó de mis manos y se puso en pie. Entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con tal fuerza que aun no se como no sacó la puerta de su sitio.

Me quedé sentado en el sofá, intentando encontrar y entender cual de mis palabras había molestado a Renesmee. No lo conseguí. Habíamos hecho un pacto y ahora me venía con las ansias. "De verdad que a veces pienso que no la comprendo."

Me levanté, sintiendo una extraña sensación en mi interior. El no acabar de entender a Renesmee provocaba que una fuerte ira invadiera mi cuerpo. "Como voy a hacerla feliz si no se lo que quiere" Te quiere a ti – dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Caminé con la intención de ir a mi dormitorio pero me detuve ante la vidriera de la terraza y la atravesé con uno de mis puños, gritando de impotencia.

La puerta de doble cristal reventó con el impacto de mi puño y los cristales saltaron en todas direcciones, excepto unos cuantos, que quedaron incrustados en mi mano.

Oí un ruido, parecido al de un portazo, y levanté la vista. Renesmee venía corriendo hacia mí, con el miedo pintado en mi cara. Lo cual hacía que me sintiera peor. Había conseguido asustar a Renesmee.

- Jake, ¿Qué ha pasado? Pero si estás sangrando! – dijo cogiendo mi mano herida.

- Aléjate. Ahora mismo no es seguro que estés cerca de mí. – dije soltándome de su mano y fui hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cogí el botiquín que había detrás de la puerta y lo abrí, en busca de lo que necesitaba.

Comencé a temblar descontroladamente y sujeté con fuerza el botiquín, logrando partirlo por la mitad.

- Jacob, por favor, ábreme la puerta. – oí como gritaba Renesmee, sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

No le hice ningún caso. Bastante tenía con intentar mantener la calma y no convertirme en lobo allí mismo. Podría hacer daño a Renesmee, y eso era lo último que quería.

- Jake, ábreme.

La puerta se abrió golpe y Renesmee entró en el baño.

- ¿Que te pasa? Te estás desangrando!

- No. Claro que no.

- Si. Claro que si. Ves a sentarte, vamos. – dijo cogiéndome con fuerza del brazo y me obligó a sentarme sobre la cama.

Renesmee se arrodilló delante de mí, con parte del botiquín en las manos, y cogió mi mano herida, con los cristales aun incrustados. Empezó a sacar los cristales uno a uno, dejándolos en un pequeño vaso de cristal que había sobre la mesita de noche.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba concentrada, sacando los cristales de mi mano. Me di cuenta de que eso era por la sangre. Intenté apartar mi mano, para que no tuviera la tentación tan cerca, pero Renesmee la sujetó con fuerza y siguió con su labor como si no estuviera tentada de morderme.

- ¿Puedes coger un poco de algodón y el alcohol? – Dijo mientras limpiaba mi herida con agua.

- ¿Alcohol? Pero eso duele. – me quejé.

- Esto no va a ser lo único que te va a doler. – dijo en un susurro. – Dame el alcohol y el algodón. Por favor.

Cogí de su lado la botella de alcohol y una pequeña bolsa con trocitos de algodón, de dentro de lo que quedaba del maletín del botiquín. Renesmee cogió uno de los algodones y lo empapó de alcohol.

- Esto escuece Nessie! – exclamé al sentir un ligero escozor en los cortes que Renesmee había ido limpiando.

- No seas crío, Jacob Black.

- Pero es que duele. – murmuré.

- ¿Desde cuando los licántropos lloran por un poco de alcohol? – dijo con un deje de burla.

No repliqué, pero vi que los labios de Renesmee dibujaban una gran sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

- Ya casi estoy. Pásame una gasa y un trozo de venda.

- No te molestes tanto, voy a estar curado en poco rato.

- Por si acaso. No quiero que se te infecte y que al final te tenga que cortar la mano. – bromeó.

Cogió la venda que le tendía y vendó mi mano con sumo cuidado. Recogió las cosas que había utilizado y se puso en pie. Entró en el cuarto de baño y, de repente, se oyó un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Me levanté corriendo y fui hacia Renesmee, que estaba en el suelo del baño, con la cara escondida tras sus manos. Me agaché delante de ella y cogí sus manos, descubriendo su cara repleta de lágrimas.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Perdóname Jake. No quería hacerte daño. Lo siento. Sé que no debo tratar a la gente de ésta manera. Soy una caprichosa y una egoísta! – gritó hundiendo su cara en mi pecho. – Perdóname, por favor.

- No me has hecho nada, es solo que… es que no acabo de entenderte y eso hace que me sienta impotente.

- No te enfades conmigo, por favor – suplicó Renesmee aun llorando, con sus manos sobre mis hombros. – Por favor, no me odies. No me abandones.

- Renesmee, ya basta. Deja de llorar. – dije mirando su rostro. – No estoy enfadado, me duele verte así.

- No se como no te alejas de mi. – murmuró.

- Si lo hiciera, me moriría. – dije besando su frente, abrazándola de nuevo. – ¿Aun quieres ir a bailar? – dije cambiando de tema radicalmente, secando sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

- Si. Tengo muchas ganas.

- Pues venga. Tengo una idea. ¿Quieres que te la cuente?

- Si. - dijo, sonriéndome, lo que me relajó bastante. - Dime qué es lo que has pensado.

- Podríamos ir a cenar, ir a tomar un helado y luego nos marchamos a la discoteca nueva.

- Me parece una idea estupenda.

- Me alegro.

- Jacob.

- ¿Si?

- Ahora sí que tengo hambre.

- ¿Pedimos ya la cena?

- Si. Ya voy yo primera. – dijo Nessie, que al fin empezaba a sonreír de nuevo.

Nos levantamos del suelo y acompañé a Renesmee al salón. Oí como pedía un montón de comida mientras yo me vestía para esa noche. Me puse unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca y unas deportivas oscuras. Me puse un poco de gomina en el pelo y lo puse un poco de punta. Salí al salón y me encontré a Renesmee, aun al teléfono.

- Te toca pedir. – dije cogiendo el teléfono. Mientras yo pedía mi comida, Renesmee fue a vestirse.

No tardó ni cinco minutos. Yo seguía al teléfono y, en cuanto la vi, el auricular del teléfono se me cayó de las manos, directo al suelo. Ness iba vestida con un vestido blanco sin mangas, que no le llegaba ni por las rodillas. Llevaba unos zapatos altos y un pequeño bolso. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta, dejando libres algunos mechones de su rizado cabello.

Al ver mi reacción al verla, empezó a reír y recogió el teléfono del suelo.

- Estás preciosa.

- Tú también estás muy guapo. Y al fin has hecho algo con esos pelos tuyos. – dijo, pasando la mano por mi pelo, riendo, lo que provocó una mueca por mi parte.

- Ahora van a empezar a hacer la cena. – conseguí decir.

Avancé unos pocos pasos y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, besando su frente y la abracé con delicadez, sintiendo sus manos acariciando mi espalda.

No se como pude contenerme y no la besé con toda la pasión y las ganas de sentir sus labios, su cuerpo… Bueno, si que lo sé. No lo hice para que Renesmee no se 'emocionara' y no volviera a sacar el tema del sexo.

Salimos al balcón un rato, mientras preparaban la cena, mirando las estrellas que ya comenzaban a dejarse ver.

- Estoy tan feliz de haber venido a Italia. – dijo Renesmee, acariciando mi mano. – Es un sueño hecho realidad. Y encima, ahora estamos saliendo, lo que hace que este viaje sea aun mejor. Y tu eres el culpable de todo.

- Me alegro de ser el culpable de algo bueno. – dije, sonriendo.

- Siempre lo eres.

- No me digas estas cosas, que me sonrojo. – bromeé, aunque realmente me estaba sonrojando.

- Pues te fastidias. – Me besó en la mejilla y me abrazó.

Toc, toc.

Llamaron a la puerta y ambos nos sobresaltamos. Renesmee fue a abrir la puerta mientras yo despejaba la mesa de la terraza. Ya nos estábamos acostumbrando a comer y cenar fuera y, con el buen tiempo que hace, era lo que más apetecía.

Cenamos a la luz de la luna, sin necesidad de luz alguna, ya que ambos veíamos perfectamente en la oscuridad.

Con una mano sobre la mesa, con los dedos entrelazados con los de mi ángel, olvidé lo sucedido hacía ya unas horas, cuando rechacé a Ness y ésta se enfadó, mi ataque de ira y su ataque de culpabilidad. Todo eso ya era agua pasada. Ya solo me importaba ese momento.

- Jacob, quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ésta tarde. Sé que no soy la única que ansia que llegue el momento de… bueno... ya sabes. – dijo con vergüenza.

- Si, ya lo se. Yo también lo deseo. "y no sabes cuanto".

- Pero entiendo que, cuando realmente estemos preparados, el destino se pondrá de nuestra parte y… - podía sentir su nerviosismo al hablar.

- Tranquila.

- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

- Si. En cuanto llegue el momento, lo sabremos.

- Si, eso es lo que quería decir. – dijo con alivio.

- Espero con ansias ese momento. – dije logrando que Renesmee acabara de ruborizarse, cosa que casi nunca conseguía.

- Y yo. Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes. – dijo bajando la vista y bebiendo un gran trago de agua.

- Si. Me suena de algo. – dije sonriendo. Ness me miró y sonrió malévolamente, cogiendo una de las patatas que había en su plato y me la tiró en toda la cara.

Empezó a reír escandalosamente, se puso en pie y entró corriendo a la suite. Cogió su bolso y salió corriendo al pasillo. Salí corriendo detrás de ella y me la encontré en el ascensor, esperándome, con la puerta abierta.

- Esa te la guardo. – dije entrando en el ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron y bajamos en silencio.

Cogí la mano de Renesmee y marchamos en silencio hacia la discoteca. Se nos había hecho tarde y no nos daba tiempo de ir a la heladería. Por primera vez, Renesmee no se quejó por no tomarse un helado. Había una larga cola que salía de la discoteca y rodeaba la calle. Eran las once de la noche y aun nos quedaba un buen rato para entrar.

Me puse detrás de Renesmee, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y apoyé mi barbilla sobre su hombro.

Pronto entablamos conversación con una pareja que había delante de nosotros. Curiosa pareja. Jennifer y Lorena, americanas que habían ido a Italia de luna de miel.

- Es estupendo que al fin haya lugares en los EEUU en loa que están permitidas las bodas homosexuales. – dijo Renesmee, recibiendo por mi parte un leve apretón en s cintura. – ¿Qué pasa?

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. – dijo Jennifer, mirándome sonriente, abrazada a su mujer. – Es agradable hablar con gente de mentalidad abierta. No sabes lo que cuesta encontrar a gente así.

- Si. La verdad es que fuimos de las primeras en casarnos de nuestro pueblo.

- Enhorabuena. – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

- Gracias, chicos. – dijo Lorena. Sois muy amables.

- ¿Debe de faltar mucho? – dijo Jennifer, poniéndose de puntillas, mirando hacia la puerta. - Porque me duelen ya los pies.

- Y eso que aun no hemos entrado. - dijo Lorena, sonriendo.

- Creo que no falta mucho ya. – dijo Renesmee, poniéndose también de puntillas, avanzando unos pasos. – ya llevamos una hora. No debe de faltar mucho.

- Paciencia Ness. – susurré en su oído.

- Si tuviera paciencia, no sería yo misma. – dijo, sonriendo. Besé su mejilla y la abracé un poco más.

Aunque Renesmee tubo razón y, en menos de quince minutos ya estuvimos dentro.

Avanzamos hacia una zona donde había unos sofás y parecía que la música no estaba tan alta. Me senté en uno de los sofás de color blanco y Renesmee se sentó encima de mí, abrazada a mi cuello.

- ¿Está muy bien esto, no? – me dijo al oído, sin necesidad de levantar la voz.

- Y pronto estará mejor. – cogí a Renesmee en brazos y me levanté, dejando atrás a las chicas, que se habían sentado a nuestro lado. – disculpadnos, pero la pista de baile nos espera. – dije guiñándoles un ojo.

Ambas nos sonrieron y me marché hacia el centro de la pista. Dejé a Renesmee en el suelo con sumo cuidado.

- ¿Bailamos? – dije cogiendo una de las manos de Renesmee, haciendo que diera una vuelta.

- Claro que si!

Empezó a sonar una canción bastante movida, con aires latinos, y comenzamos a bailar.

Aun no se como logré no tropezar y seguir el ritmo, ya que Nessie bailaba como si fuera una experta, y me costaba bastante seguir sus pasos.

-Bailas muy bien. – dijo cuando bailábamos bien juntitos.

- La verdad es que he hecho alguna clase. – dije, empezando a sonrojarme.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y quien ha sido el valiente que te ha enseñado? – dijo, acariciando mi nuca mientras seguíamos bailando.

- No te lo quiero decir.

- Venga, va. – dijo, juntando aun más su cuerpo al mio. Parecía que no fuera posible, pero lo consiguió, rozando ligeramente una zona un poco sensible.

- Renesmee…

- Dímelo o no me aparto.

- Eres malvada.

- Solo un poquito. – dijo, sonriendo con picardía.

- Emmett. Me ha enseñado Emmett.

Renesmee se separó un poco de mí y seguimos bailando abrazados. Al principio no dijo nada, pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a reír.

- ¿De qué te ries?

- Te estaba imaginando bailando con Emmett. – dijo, aun riendo.

- Imagina lo que quieras, porque no va a ocurrir nunca más. – dije, intentando ponerme serio, pero no lo conseguí. – venga, va. Callemos y bailemos.

Después de ese baile llegó otro baile.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Y así hasta que dieron las cuatro de la mañana, que fuimos a sentarnos en uno de los sofás, y caímos rendidos. Al menos yo si que estaba agotado. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto bailoteo.

- Eres incansable. – dije mirando como Renesmee se quitaba los zapatos.

- Una incansable con un terrible dolor de pies.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a por algo de beber?

- Si.

- ¿Que traigo?

- Tequila.

- Que?!

- ¿Que pasa? Nunca he probando nada que tenga alcohol. - dijo como si nada, como si me hubiera pedido un vaso de agua.

- Y empiezas por provar lo más fuerte. – dije poniéndome en pie.

- Se. – dijo, sonriéndome. Esa sonrisa me volvía loco.

Fui hacia la barra y pedí una botella de tequila y un par de vasos de chupito. Me di la vuelta y vi a Renesmee, aun sentada, con un chico a su lado. Pagué la botella y avancé hasta Renesmee y el sobón, que había puesto la mano sobre su muslo y ésta le quitó la mano de un manotazo.

- ¿Hay algún problema? – puse la botella y los vasos sobre una pequeña mesa. Renesmee se puso en pie y acerqué a Renesmee a mí, con una mano en su cintura.

- No, no. Solo quería hablar con ella. Pensaba que estaba sola. – se excusó el chaval. Por su voz se notaba que iba borracho. – No sabía que tenía novio.

- No es cierto, Jake Se lo he dicho. – dijo Ness, que estaba empezando a temblar. – Te lo juro.

- Ya lo se, tranquila. – susurré en su oído. – lárgate chaval.

- ¿Y si no me voy, que vas a hacer? – me amenazó el tío, levantándose tambaleante.

- Partiré esa botella en esa cabezota que tienes. – dije mirando la botella de encima de la mesa.

Pareció asustarse ante mis palabras pero, aun así, avanzó hacia nosotros. Si no hubiera sido por un par de chicos que sujetaron al sobón y se lo llevaron, realmente hubiera estampado la botella en su cabeza.

Renesmee me abrazó con fuerza y yo la estreché contra mi pecho con un brazo, mientras que cogía la botella con la mano que me quedaba libre y le di un largo trago. Renesmee se dio cuenta y cogió la botella de mi mano. Me miró unos instantes y bebió un largo trago que vació casi media botella.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si, claro. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si. Solo estoy un poco agobiada. Demasiada gente.

- Si, pero intenta esconder la botella – dije abrazándola con más fuerte a Renesmee, escondiendo así la botella entre nuestros cuerpos.

Salimos de la discoteca y, apenas anduvimos unos pasos, Ness cogió la botella y bebió otro largo trago.

- Renesmee, déjalo ya. – dije deteniéndome en seco.

- No. Parece ser la única forma de olvidar lo que me ha dicho ese, ese…

- Ness, ven.

Llevé a Renesmee hacia un banco de madera que había en la puerta del hotel e hice que se sentara. Me agaché delante de ella y dejé la botella en el suelo.

- Renesmee, como estás? ¿Que es lo que te ha dicho ese tío? – pregunté acariciando su pierna.

- Nada.

- ¿Como que nada? Pero me acabas de decir que te ha dicho algo. Sino, ¿porque estás así? – dije, llevando mis manos sobre sus hombros. – Pero si estás temblando, cariño.

No dijo nada y ni siquiera me miró.

- Renesmee, por favor.

- Jake, si te digo lo que me ha dicho, vas a hacer alguna tontería. No quiero que hagas nada. – dijo empezando a llorar.

- ¿Que es lo que te ha dicho? – dije poniéndome serio.

- Nada, olvídalo.

Sentí temblar aun más a Renesmee y eso me enfureció. Me enfureció pensar que alguien pudiera hacer sentir mal a mi Renesmee, que alguien pudiera hacerle daño.

Me puse en pie y apreté los puños con fuera. "contrólate Jacob".

- Voy a pegarle una paliza a ese cabrón! – dije entre dientes, dándome la vuelta y avancé hacia la discoteca, dejando atrás a Renesmee, que seguía llorando.

Entré en la discoteca y allí lo vi, al lado de la barra en la que, minutos antes, había comprado la botella de tequila. Avancé con decisión hacia él, pero unas manos me sujetaron y me empujaron con fuerza hacia la calle. Pronto me di cuenta de que eran Jenny y Lorena, y que yo no hacía la fuerza suficiente para zafarme de sus manos. En el fondo no quería pegarle porque sabía que podría llegar a matarle con mis propias manos.

- Soltadme! Dejadme ir! – empecé a gritar, intentando ir hacia el imbécil que había intentado algo con Renesmee, que no dejaba de mirarme.

- Relájate Jacob. – iba diciendo Jenny, mientras me empujaban hacia donde estaba mi Nessie, que seguía sentada en el banco y nos miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. – Déjale.

- Se va a enterar ése…

- Jacob, tranquilo. David no sabe lo que hace. – dijo Jenny a mi lado, aunque yo sentía su voz muy lejos de allí. - No está bien.

- Qué?! ¿Es que acaso le conoces?

- Si. Es mi hermano.

- Qué?! Como?! – dijo Renesmee, que se había acercado a nosotros.

- Me llamó ésta mañana y me dijo que había venido a Roma. Nos ha seguido hasta aquí, y no hemos podido evitar que se acercara a Renesmee. Lo siento.

Jennifer parecía realmente afectada. Jenny era una chica bajita, de cabello negro como el carbón y los ojos del mismo color. Lorena se había acercado a su esposa y la abrazó por la espalda. Lorena tenía el pelo corto y rubio y los ojos de un verde pardo. No dejaba de susurrar algo en el oído de Jenny. Algo que oímos tantos Renesmee como yo.

- ¿David era tu novio? – exclamemos los dos, mirando a las chicas con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Si. Estuvimos juntos más de dos años. Conocí a Jennifer, que para entonces estaba en la universidad, y me enamoré de ella al instante. Corté mi relación con David y, a los tres meses, comencé a salir con ésta preciosidad. – dijo dando un dulce beso en la mejilla de su mujer, que sonrió con tristeza. – espero que no te haya hecho ni dicho nada de mal gusto Renesmee.

- No os preocupéis, chicas. Disfrutad de la luna de miel.

- Gracias.

- Nosotros volvemos al hotel. – dije tomando la mano de Renesmee.

- Espera Jake. – dijo sacando una pequeña libreta y un boli de su bolso. Vi como anotaba nuestros números de móvil – Tened, nuestros móviles. Aun estaremos cinco días más por la ciudad, llamadnos cuando queráis.

- Gracias chicos. – Jenny tomó el papel y lo guardó en su bolso.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que la pareja iba vestida con la misma ropa. Unos vaqueros negros, ajustados, zapatos altos negros y camisetas de color azul, de distintas tonalidades, anudadas al cuello, dejando la espalda al aire.

- Buenas noches – dijimos ambos y nos marchamos hacia el hotel.

Entramos en el hotel, cogidos de la mano, y seguimos así una vez que entramos en el ascensor. Habían pasado apenas unos segundos cuando Renesmee puso su mano sobre la tripa e hizo una mueca de dolor. Me asusté al momento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, aun en su tripa.

- Si. – dijo justo antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente.

- Nessie! Oh dios mío!

Parecía como si Renesmee se hubiera desmayado, lo cual nunca había sucedido antes. La cogí en brazos y esperé pacientemente a que la puerta del ascensor se abriera.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, salí corriendo en busca de nuestra habitación. Abrí la puerta de una patada, sin molestarme a buscar la llave, y llevé a Ness hacia su dormitorio. La dejé suavemente sobre la cama y corrí hacia mi dormitorio, en busca de mi móvil. Volví al lado de Renesmee y me senté a su lado.

Marqué de memoria un número que nunca tuve la necesidad de utilizar, y esperé a que respondieran.

_- Despacho del doctor Cullen. – dijo la voz de una mujer joven._

- Con el doctor Cullen, por favor. – dije deseando que ésa noche estuviera de guardia. Por suerte, así fue.

_- ¿De parte de quien?_

- De su primo. – me inventé. – Es urgente.

_- Ahora mismo se lo paso, señor._

Tuve que esperar un par de minutos que se me hicieron eternos.

_- Soy Carlisle. – dijo con voz animada._

- Carlisle, soy Jacob.

_- Jacob, ¿que pasa?_

- Es Renesmee. Creo que se ha desmayado, pero no estoy seguro. Bueno, si. Ha perdido el conocimiento, pero no sé el porqué.

_- Explícame con detalle qué es lo que ha pasado._

- Pues hemos ido a una discoteca. Hemos bailado, hemos bebido, aunque muy poco, y hemos vuelto al hotel.

_- ¿No ha ocurrido nada más?_

- Bueno, un chico se acercó a Renesmee e hizo o dijo algo que la asustó mucho. Volvimos enseguida al hotel. Parecía estar bien. Carlisle, tengo mucho miedo de lo que le haya podido suceder.

_- Tranquilízate Jacob. Estoy seguro de que solo ha sido un ataque de ansiedad._

- No lo se, doctor. Creo que lo mejor es que me la lleve a un hospital. Ahora mismo.

Colgué el teléfono sin molestarme a esperar la respuesta del doctor y llamé a un taxi. Metí el móvil en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros y volví a coger a Renesmee en brazos.

No me molesté en esperar el ascensor y bajé corriendo por las escaleras. No pensaba perder el tiempo.

- Ábrame la puerta por favor! – grité a la chica que había en la recepción, que pareció entender mis palabras, me abrió la puerta y salí directamente a la calle, donde ya nos esperaba el taxi.

La recepcionista me abrió la puerta del coche y metí a Renesmee en el asiento trasero, y me senté a su lado.

- Al hospital más cercano! – grité sin importarme si el taxista me entendía o no.

Vi como miraba a Renesmee y pareció entender mis palabras. Arrancó a toda prisa y marchamos hacia el hospital, al cual llegamos en apenas diez minutos. Renesmee se removió en el asiento y acaricié su mejilla.

Lancé un par de billetes de veinte euros al taxista y saqué a Renesmee del taxi, que parecía haber recobrado la consciencia.

- Jake. ¿Que pasa? ¿Donde estamos?

- Tranquila, Ness, estamos en un hospital. – dije entrando.

En cuanto un par de enfermeras me vieron entrar con Nessie en brazos, se acercaron a nosotros con una camilla y dejé a mi chica en ella.

La llevaron a toda prisa a urgencias y yo la seguí, pero una de las enfermeras me detuvo y no me dejó pasar, alegando algo en italiano. "Creo que ha llegado la hora de decir la verdad."

Un medico vino hacia mi al cabo de unos diez minutos. Empezó a hablarme en inglés.

- Señor, ¿es usted pariente de la señorita Black?

- Como?!

- La señorita que ha traído hace unos minutos nos ha dicho que se llama Renesmee Black. ¿Es usted pariente?

- Si, si. Soy Jacob Black.

- No parecen hermanos. – dijo con cara de desconfianza. "Buena observación doctor."

- Eso será porque no lo somos. Somos pareja. – dije orgulloso de poder decir que Ness y yo éramos pareja. "Jacob, egoísta. Céntrate en la salud de Nessie." – ¿como está? ¿Sigue despierta? Por favor, no me diga que ha vuelto desmayarse.

- Tranquilo, solo ha sido un ataque de ansiedad. – dijo, posando su mano sobre mi brazo. - Además, está agorada y necesita descansar.

- No lo entiendo.

- Creo que debería quedarse aquí un par de días. Tiene la tensión muy baja. Le haremos unos análisis. - "Eso si podéis clavarle la aguja."

- De acuerdo. Hágalo. – dije mirando hacia la puerta por la que se habían llevado a Nessie. – Si es lo mejor para ella, que se quede.

- Lo malo es que esposa se ha negado.

- Me da igual. Esto es por su bien y va a quedarse en el hospital. – dije con decisión. - No voy a permitir que le suceda nada. Ingrésela, por favor.

- De acuerdo. Le avisaré de cualquier novedad. – dije el médico dándose la vuelta, y se marchó.

Caí rendido en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo. Pulsé el botón de la re llamada y ésta vez me contestó Carlisle directamente, con un claro nerviosismo en la voz.

_- Jacob?_

- Si.

_- ¿Como va? ¿Como está Renesmee? ¿Ya la has llevado al hospital?_

- Si. Renesmee está bien. Está despierta y el médico me ha dicho que solo ha sido un ataque de ansiedad y de agotamiento. Además, dice que está baja de tensión. Va a estar aquí un par de días.

_- Ya te lo dije. No es nada grave._

- Si no es nada grave, ¿porque estás tan asustado?

_- Jake. Alice tuvo una visión. Vio lo que ocurrió en la discoteca y lo que le ocurrió a Renesmee y ese chico._

- ¿Y que fue lo que sucedió? A mi no ha querido contarme nada.

_- No es algo que se deba contarte por teléfono. Acabo de llamar al aeropuerto y he comprado un billete de avión a París para mañana. Estaré allí en unas pocas horas._

- Si vas a venir, será mejor que cambies el destino de tu billete. No estamos en París. – dije, viendo que no debíamos seguir mintiendo. Necesitábamos a Carlisle con nosotros.

_- Que?!_

- Ven a Roma. En el hospital Roma.

Colgué el teléfono y confié en que Carlisle no le contara nada a nadie. Me dirigí hacia la sala donde habían llevado a Renesmee y llamé a la puerta.

- Soy Jacob.

- _Pasa_. – dijo la voz de Renesmee, pero quien me abrió la puerta fue el médico con el que había hablado minutos antes. Me quedé en la puerta hasta que Renesmee me miró y me sonrió.

- Les dejo a solas. Volveré a verla en una hora.

El médico salió de la habitación y nos dejó a solas. Me acerqué hasta la camilla y me senté a los pies de la misma, tomando la mano de Nessie, que estrechó la mía al momento.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien. – dijo sonriendo levemente.

- Tengo que decirte una cosa. He llamado a tu abuelo. Le he dicho donde estamos y va a venir. – dije comenzando a acariciar su mano.

- Vale.

- ¿No te enfadas? – pregunté sorprendido. Creí que se pondría hecha una furia.

- Si. Estoy enfadada, y mucho. Pero pienso que solo lo has hecho porque estás preocupado por mi. – dijo Renesmee. Parecía estar calmada. Demasiado calmada.

- ¿Estás sedada, no es cierto? – dije con una sonrisa. He ahí la razón de su calma.

- Si. Me han dado morfina, creo.

- Ya veo. Venga, échate a un lado. – dije tumbándome a su lado, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. Con su espalda pegada a mi pecho.

- ¿Solo lo sabe mi abuelo?

- Si. – dije en su oído, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Sobre su pelo. – creo que no dirá nada. Podemos confiar en él.

- Lo se. Pero tengo miedo.

- No te pasará nada, lo prometo. – besé su nuca y la estreché entre mis brazos con más fuerza.

- No tengo miedo por mí, sino por ti. – dijo entre susurros.

Se dio la vuelta y quedamos los dos tumbados, cara a cara.

- Te van a echar la bronca por traerme tan cerca del peligro.

- Lo se. Pero no me importa. Gracias a éste viaje puedo hacer esto. – dije y le di un breve beso en los labios. – Y no me arrepiento.

- Y yo que me alegro de que lo hagas sin arrepentirte.

- Duerme un poco, pequeña. – dije haciendo el intento de levantarme, pero Renesmee me sujetó del brazo.

- Si te vas, no podré hacerlo. Quédate conmigo.

- Vale.

Renesmee puso su cabeza en mi hombro y nos quedamos dormidos los dos, abrazados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	14. Es hora de contar la verdad

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

Capítulo 14.

Me desperté sobresaltado cuando noté una gélida mano posarse sobre mi brazo. Giré la cabeza lentamente, intentando visualizar lo que tenía delante y vi dos figuras detrás de mí. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, quedando en pie ante los jóvenes vampiros de ojos dorados.

No me atreví a abrir la boca, con miedo a que se echaran sobre mí, pero eso no ocurrió, al menos no tal y como yo pensaba.

- ¿Estáis bien? – dijo la pequeña Esme, abrazándome con fuerza.

- Si. - dije, sorprendido ante tan reacción, aunque Esme nunca había sido violenta. Al menos, por lo que yo había visto. - El médico dice que no le pasa nada. – dije mirando a Renesmee. – Nada grave al menos.

- Bella nos dijo que estabais en París. – dijo Esme, sentándose ahora al lado de su nieta, cogiendo su mano con sumo cuidado. – No creo que Bella nos mintiera, no es propio de ella, sin embargo, mi nieta…

- Renesmee deseaba venir a Roma, pero teníamos miedo de que si decíamos a donde íbamos realmente, nos lo prohibierais.

- Así hubiera sido. – dijo Carlisle, rompiendo su silencio. - Es muy peligroso estar aquí, en Italia.

- Lo se, pero… - dije bajando la vista, avergonzado. Tenía toda la razón. – Bueno, pero no tiene por qué pasar nada. Ellos no saben que estamos aquí. – comencé a decir, excusándome.

- Tú eso no lo sabes.

- Hemos ido con mucho cuidado. - intenté defenderme, aunque sabía que era una batalla perdida.

- Ha sido muy irresponsable por tu parte.

- Lo se, pero...

- Estáis corriendo un grave…

- Lo se, Carlisle. – dije exasperado. – sé que ha sido una estupidez pero estoy harto de negárselo todo. Nunca le dejáis hacer nada. Por el amor de Dios! Si ni siquiera tiene amigos!

- Jacob, relájate por favor. – dijo Esme, poniendo su fría mano sobre mi espalda. Volvía a estar en pie.

Me volví hacia la puerta, dando la espalda a los tres Cullen, respirando con dificultad, debido al gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantener la calma.

- Jacob tiene razón, aunque no la culpa. – dijo la voz de mi ángel. Me volví y vi que se había sentado en la cama. Estaba mirando a su abuelo. – yo le pedí venir a Italia. Siempre he soñado con venir, ya lo sabéis. Los Vulturis no van a venir a buscarnos. ¿No podemos dejar de vivir con miedo?

- Renesmee, cariño…

- Abuelo, sé que todo lo que hacéis es por mi bien, pero no culpes a Jacob por querer hacerme sentir como una chica normal.

- Tienes razón. – oí que decía Carlisle en un susurro. – Siempre la tienes.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Carlisle, sentado en la cama, al lado de Renesmee. Esme estaba en pie a su lado, con la mano sobre su hombro.

- Hemos estado tan empeñados en protegerte de un peligro, que no estamos seguros que exista, que no nos hemos preocupado por lo que tú sentías.

- Ni se te ocurra culparte, abuelo. No sabes cuanto me alegro de que hayáis venido. – dijo Ness, que estaba de rodillas, abrazando a Carlisle. Esme sonrió al ver la escena y les abrazó a ambos.

Me di la vuelta de nuevo, con la intención de marcharme y dejarlos a solas, pero unas manos se posaron sobre mi cintura. No me volví. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

- Jacob, no te vayas, por favor.

- Pensé que querríais estar a solas. – dije mirando la puerta. – Para hablar y esas cosas.

- No. Quédate. Por favor.

- Vale, pero solo porque me lo pides tú.

Me volví lentamente y sujeté a Ness por la cintura. La alcé unos centímetros del suelo y la llevé en brazos hacia la cama.

- Vamos, a la cama. Necesitas descansar.

- Estoy bien. – se quejó, intentando bajarse de la cama.

- O te tumbas y descansas, o llamo a tu padre. – la amenacé, aunque se notaba que era un farol.

- Descansaré – dijo tumbándose en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas. – aunque sé que nunca llamarías a Edward. No si aprecias tu vida.

- Si, lo se. – me senté a su lado, mientras Carlisle y Esme hablaban en voz baja en un rincón. – No hay forma de amenazarte. – murmuré.

Cogí la mano de Renesmee y la acaricié, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con su otra mano. Susurró algo en voz baja que no alcancé a oír, pero pude leer sus labios y leí un Te Quiero.

- Yo también. – dije, sin molestarme en bajar la voz. Ya estaba cansado de ocultar mis sentimientos. - Para siempre.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre su vientre y así me quedé durante un buen rato, sintiendo sus caricias en mi cabeza y en mi mejilla.

- Chicos, nosotros vamos a hablar con el médico para ver si podemos conseguir que firme el alta ya. – dijo Carlisle, yendo hacia la puerta. - Así podrás descansar en casa.

- ¡¿En casa?! – dijo Renesmee en un grito que hizo que me incorporara de golpe. Que susto que me había pegado.

- En el hotel, quería decir. – corrigió, sonriendo ante la cara de susto de Renesmee. - ¿Aun os quedan unos días de vacaciones, no?

Renesmee asintió y Carlisle y Esme salieron de la habitación. Me senté en una silla, al lado de la cama, mirando a Renesmee mientras ella me miraba a mi, sonriente.

- Deberías dormir. Apenas has dormido nada.

- No estoy cansada. – dijo intentando evitar un bostezo.

- Duerme, va. El médico volverá pronto y entonces no podrás descansar.

- Bueno, pero porque me lo pides tú, pero ya te he dicho que no tengo… (Bostezo) sueño…

- Venga, va, pequeña mentirosa.

Renesmee se tumbó en la cama y yo la cubrí con la sábana. En menos de dos minutos se quedó dormida. Carlisle y Esme entraron en la habitación en silencio, intentando no hacer ruido, al cabo de unos minutos y el doctor me hizo un gesto para que saliera de la habitación. Antes de salir, vi como Esme ocupaba la silla de la que me acababa de levantar.

Una vez fuera, Carlisle se volvió hacia mí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije al verle tan serio.

- Jacob, ¿porque Renesmee le dijo al médico que se apellidaba Black?

- ¿Qué?

- El médico de Renesmee me ha dicho que ella le ha dicho que se llama Renesmee Black. ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarme?

- No nos hemos casado, si es lo que estás insinuando. – dije mirándole directamente a los ojos, que tenían una ligera sombra oscura.

- ¿Porque nos mentisteis? Seth y Bella nos dijeron que estabais en Paris.

- Ya te lo dije. Solo quería que Nessie cumpliera uno de sus sueños. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

- No. Solo… me alegro de que al fin Renesmee te corresponda. Realmente has demostrado merecer su amor. – dijo Carlisle, poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo.

- Gracias. No sabes cuanto significan para mí tus palabras.

- Tienes que saber que Esme y yo nos marcharemos en unas horas.

- Sabe alguien… ya sabes… saben que vosotros…

- La familia cree que he ido a una conferencia médica en Mónaco.

- Gracias. – dije emocionado, estrechando su mano. – Gracias por encubrirnos.

- De nada.

Nadie le había pedido que nos ayudara y, aun así, lo había echo. Debía preguntarle… debía pedirle…

- Carlisle, ¿porque no os quedáis Esme y tu unos días con nosotros? – Tendría que haberlo consultado con Renesmee, pero en ese momento me parecía que era lo más correcto y apropiado. - Tenemos una suite y tenemos sitio de sobra para todos. Podéis ocupar mi dormitorio para lo que queráis, yo dormiré en el sofá.

- No es necesario…

- Estoy seguro de que Renesmee estará encantada de que os quedéis con nosotros. Te mereces unas vacaciones. Aunque durante el día deberéis quedaros en la habitación. Al menos por la mañana.

- Bueno, la verdad es que me deben muchos días de fiesta en el hospital. Tal vez pueda pedir un par de días libres. – dijo en voz baja, pensando en mi oferta. – lo hablaré con Esme.

- Si! – exclamaron dos voces desde el interior de la habitación. No pude evitar sonreír.

- Bueno, parece ser que ya está decidido. – dijo sonriendo y yo no pude evitar darle un abrazo.

- Gracias por tu ayuda y por tu apoyo. – dije de nuevo, mientras Carlisle abría la puerta. – No sé que haríamos sin ti.

Estoy seguro de que si Carlisle fuera humano, se habría sonrojado en ese momento.

Los dos entramos en la habitación y nos sentamos a los pies de la cama de Renesmee, que volvía a estar sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, hablando con Esme.

El médico volvió a la habitación a la media hora y tomó la tensión a Nessie, que ya estaba mucho mejor y mucho más animada. Nos dijo que Renesmee debía pasar al menos doce horas más en observación y que entonces podríamos marcharnos al hotel.

Carlisle me acompañó al hotel mientras su esposa se quedaba con Renesmee en el hospital. Yo iba a darme una ducha rápida y volvería al hospital cuanto antes. No quería estar lejos de Renesmee por mucho tiempo.

- Veo que utilizas bien el dinero que has ido ganando estos años con los coches. – dijo Carlisle en cuanto estuvimos dentro de la habitación.

- Renesmee se merece lo mejor y no me importa gastármelo todo en ella. – dije dirigiéndome a mi dormitorio. – ponte cómodo. No tardaré mucho. – dije con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo.

Me di una ducha fría de unos cinco minutos y me vestí con unos vaqueros militares y una camiseta negra de manga corta. Salí al salón y vi a Carlisle frente al portátil, sentado en el sofá. Al parecer estaba hablando con alguien por video conferencia.

- Ven Jacob.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije, acercándome.

- Estoy hablando con Bella.

- Que?! – me quedé flipando.

- Le estaba diciendo a Bella que os hemos venido a ver a París, y que en un par de días volveremos a Forks. – dijo guiñándome el ojo con disimulo. Bella estaba escuchando.

- Claro. Hola Bellas. – dije sentándome al lado de Carlisle, frente al ordenador. - ¿Cómo va todo?

- ¿Y Renesmee? – dijo, ignorando mis palabras.

- Está con Esme viendo la torre Eiffel, aprovechando que ya ha anochecido y que Esme puede salir a la calle sin peligro. – dije diciendo lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, esperando que me creyera.

- Que bien. ¿Os acordasteis de llevaros la cámara?

- La verdad es que no, pero hemos comprado una.

- Muy bien. Haced muchas fotos. Tengo ganas de ver todo lo que habéis visto. – dijo sonriente. Cuanto me dolía mentirle tan descaradamente. Bella seguía siendo mi mejor amiga y siempre había sido muy sincero con ella.

- Hecho. Lo siento Bella, pero ahora debemos irnos. Hemos quedado con las chicas en media hora y tenemos veinte minutos de camino. – dije intentando escabullirme, ya que estaba seguro de que si, seguía hablando con Bella, se me iba a escapar algo que me delatara. Oí a Carlisle hablar, aunque muy lejano, aun estando a mi lado.

- Si, Bella. En cuanto volvamos, Renesmee se conectará o te llamará, para que podáis hablar con ella.

- Gracias Carlisle.

- Nos vemos pronto, Bella.

Carlisle cerró el ordenador y ambos nos pusimos en pie.

- Volvamos al hospital – dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – me gustaría hablar otra vez con el médico. Quiero estar totalmente seguro de que Renesmee está bien.

- Si. Vayámonos.

Bajamos en el ascensor en silencio y, cuando salimos del hotel, cogimos un taxi en la misma puerta del hotel. Carlisle le indicó al taxista, en un perfecto italiano, hacia donde debía llevarnos. Menos mal que estaba él, sino, hubiera tenido que irme andando o correr el riesgo de acabar en la otra punta del país.

Estuvimos cerca de media hora parados, ante un gran atasco, lo cual no hizo más que exasperarme. Necesitaba ver a Renesmee. No sabía porque, pero desde que iniciamos nuestra relación, necesitaba estar al lado de Renesmee más que nunca.

- Jacob, no queda mucho para llegar al hospital. Vayamos a pie.

- Si. Mejor. Porque me estoy poniendo de los nervios con tanto atasco.

Ambos salimos del coche, Carlisle pagó al taxista y echamos a correr. Se nos había echo bastante tarde y tal vez el médico se hubiera marchado ya, así que debíamos darnos prisa, a ver si aun seguía en el hospital.

Corrimos diez minutos a paso humano hasta llegar al hospital. No me detuve al entrar, sino que seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación de Renesmee, pero allí no había nadie.

Carlisle llegó hacia donde yo estaba y se detuvo en seco a mi lado, mirando al interior de la habitación.

- ¿Oyes eso? – dijo dándose la vuelta.

Hice lo mismo y vi a Renesmee y Esme venir por el pasillo. Venían hacia nosotros, con dos chicas a su lado. Jenny y Lorena.

- Jacob, has vuelto! – exclamó Nessie al verme. Vino corriendo hacia mí, saltó a mis brazos y me besó intensamente.

Le devolví el beso al momento, aunque a los pocos segundos dejé a Renesmee en el suelo y la empujé con suavidad hacia el interior de la habitación.

- Chicos, nosotros vamos a hablar con el médico. – dijo Carlisle. - Supongo que te dejará marchar en unas horas, en cuanto amanezca. Nos vemos en el hotel.

- Gracias, hasta luego.

Carlisle y Esme se marcharon, cogidos de la mano, despidiéndose de nosotros con la mano que les quedaba libre y desaparecieron por el pasillo.

- Hola Jacob, ¿como va? – dijeron las chicas, entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la cama junto a Renesmee.

Entré en la habitación, detrás de ellas, y me senté en la silla que seguía al lado de la cama.

- David me contó lo sucedido – dijo de repente Jenny, pillándome con las guardia baja, logrando sobresaltarme.

- Perdona, ¿Como has dicho?

- Si. Le conté un rollo para que me contara lo que había sucedido. – dijo con naturalidad.

- ¿Que le dijiste? – me moría de la intriga.

- Le dije que si no me contaba lo que había echo, volverías a por él, y que ésta vez no te detendríamos.

- ¿Y que se supone que es lo que ocurrió? - pregunté, mirándolas a las tres, pero desviaron la mirada, incómodas. – ¿Renesmee? ¿No piensas contármelo? – pregunte mirándola directamente. – ¿Es que tengo que ir a buscarle y sacarle la información a él mismo?

- No! – gritaron las tres, poniéndose en pie al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces… ¿va a contármelo alguien?

- Si te lo digo, seguro que irás tras él. – dijo Renesmee, acercándose a mi.

- Y si no me lo dices, también, y te aseguro que será mucho peor.

Un móvil comenzó a sonar de repente y tardé bastante en darme cuenta de que era el mío. Contesté sin siquiera molestarme en mirar el número de la llamada entrante.

_- Ni se te ocurra! – gritó Alice, haciendo que tuviera que apartar el teléfono de la oreja._

- ¿Alice? – "¿Por qué me llama?" - ¿De que estás hablando?

_- Jake, ya sé que estás enfadado con el chico de la discoteca, pero no por ello debes atacarle, aunque se lo merezca por lo que ha hecho._

- Alice, ni siquiera sé lo que le dijo a Nessie.

_- Bueno, tú no hagas nada, oigas lo que oigas.- dijo, cambiando el tono de voz. Era como si hubiera estado a punto de contarme algo que no quería que yo supiera._

- Pero que… - pero no pude continuar hablando. Alice y había colgado. – yo es que flipo con todos! - Exclamé mosqueado, lanzando el móvil sobre la silla.

Sin mirar a las chicas, salí de la habitación y me fui hacia la calle empezaba a sentir que me faltaba el aire, empezaba a respirar con cierta dificultad.

Me senté en uno de los bancos que había en la entrada y cerré los ojos, intentando tranquilizarme. "¿porque narices nadie me cuenta nada? Es que soy un cero a la izquierda o que? Encontraré a ese cabrón y le sacaré la verdad a golpes, si hace falta. No permitiré que nadie dañe a Renesmee, de ninguna forma. Y si nadie me quiere contar lo que ha pasado, lo averiguaré por mi mismo". Me levanté casi de un salto y eché a andar hacia la calle, pero alguien me alcanzó y se puso ante mí.

- No vayas a buscarle, por favor. – me suplicó Jenny, que tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

- ¿Porque no queréis decirme lo que pasó? ¿Tan malo es?

- Jacob, ¿no te basta con saber que Renesmee está bien?

- Si, aunque…

- Renesmee te necesita a su lado – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros, como pudo, ya que era mucho más baja que yo. – Creo que eso es lo más importante en este momento. ¿No?

- Si. – me rendí. - Me alegro de haberos conocido. Renesmee apenas tiene amigos y, el teneros a su lado, sé que le hace muy feliz.

- La verdad es que es una chica estupenda. Bueno, voy a buscar a Lorena. ¿Vienes conmigo? – dijo con una sonrisa, tendiendo su mano.

- Claro! – tomé su mano y suspiró, aliviada.

- Gracias.

- Venga, vamos. - fuimos sin prisa alguna hacia la habitación de Renesmee, que volvía a estar vacía. – ¿donde narices se ha metido ahora?

- Renesmee dijo antes que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Tal ve hayan ido a unas de las máquinas del segundo piso. O tal vez a la cafetería.

- Ah, vale.

- Iré a buscarlas. Volvemos enseguida. – dije Jenny. Entró en la habitación por su chaqueta y su bolso y se marchó corriendo escaleras abajo.

Me quedé mirando el camino por el que se había marchado y entré en la habitación. Estaba cansado, y no solo físicamente, sino mentalmente. Todo lo que había pasado era demasiado para mí y, aun así, seguía sin saber lo que había ocurrido. "Ya no sé ni si quiero saber la verdad. Puede que si la sé, Renesmee empeore. Uff."

…**.**


	15. Nuestra primera vez

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

Capítulo 15.

Sentía que ya no podía mantenerme en pie de lo cansado que estaba, así que me senté sobre la cama y me dejé caer hacia atrás. Creo que me dormí, porque no me enteré de cuando Renesmee entró en la habitación, salvo cuando noté que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí. Noté sus ardientes labios besando mi cuello y fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos, aunque me hubiera quedado con los ojos cerrados para poder seguir sintiendo sus besos.

- Bello durmiente, al fin reaccionas. – dijo, acariciando mi pecho por encima de la camiseta. - Parecía que estuvieras en coma. Llevo un rato intentando despertarte y no reaccionabas.

- Te estaba esperando. – dije intentando evitar un bostezo. No lo conseguí.

- Fui a cambiarme de ropa al baño. ¿Te gusta mi vestido? Lorena lo trajo ésta mañana. Anoche oyeron que fue mi cumpleaños y me lo han regalado.

- Te sienta genial. – dije poniendo mis manos sobre su cintura.

- Gracias.

- ¿Eso significa que ya te han dado el alta?

- Si señor.

- Genial. ¿Nos vamos ya? Le di una llave de la habitación a tu abuelo y nos estarán esperando en el hotel. Supongo.

- Vale. – Renesmee se bajó de la cama y yo fui hacia la puerta, esperando a que cogiera su bolso y su ropa.

- ¿Has firmado ya el alta? – pregunté tomando su mano.

- Si. Antes de venir a buscarte.

- Bien. ¿Quieres que cojamos un taxi?

- Mejor volvamos dando un paseo. La ciudad debe de estar preciosa.

- No más que tú.

Salimos del hospital y caminamos durante veinte minutos, cogidos de la mano. Minutos durante los cuales Renesmee no dejó de hablarme sobre Jenny y Lorena. También me contó que Alysson la había llamado y que había estado hablando con ella y Mark. No dejó de sonreír durante todo el camino. En un momento dado, se retrasó y vino corriendo hacia mí, saltando sobre mi espalda y la llevé a caballito buena parte del camino de regreso al hotel.

- Soy tan feliz… - dijo rodeando mi cuello con sus cálidos brazos, aun subida a mi espalda.

- Yo también. Sobretodo al verte sonreír. – dije abriendo la puerta del hotel como pude. – Eso es lo mejor de todo.

- Bueno, sonrío porque al fin tengo buenos amigos y porque estoy contigo. – dijo, besando mi nuca.

- Sujétate bien, pequeña.

Renesmee me cogió con más fuerza y yo eché a correr hasta llegar al hotel. Todo el mundo nos miraba, pero a mí me daba absolutamente igual.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, nos metimos en el ascensor y dejé a Renesmee en el suelo.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero? – dije acariciando su rostro, pasando mis dedos por sus labios.

- No me ha quedado del todo claro. – dijo besando mi mano. – Creo que necesito un pequeño recordatorio.

- Te quiero.

- ¿Me deseas?

- Si.

- ¿Mucho?

- Muchísimo.

- Me alegra oírlo, porque hoy no te escaparás.

- ¿A que te refieres? - "soy inocente o idiota? Creo que las dos cosas, porque está bastante claro."

Renesmee saltó a mis brazos, rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas y empezó a besarme apasionadamente.

- Si no le das al botón, nunca llegaremos a la habitación. – dijo Renesmee entre beso y beso.

Le di al botón del último piso y seguimos besándonos, hasta que el ascensor se paró bruscamente, con una fuerte sacudida que nos sobresaltó a ambos.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Creo que nos hemos parado. – dije mirando el panel y vi que el ascensor se había parado entre dos pisos.

- Mierda!

- ¿Es que también te dan miedo los ascensores?

- A parte de que tengo claustrofóbia, parece que todo está en nuestra contra – dijo poniendo los pies en el suelo, claramente disgustada.

- ¿Que te pasa? – dije acariciando su espalda lentamente.

- No sigas por ahí.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero que empieces algo que no puedas acabar.

- Entiendo. De acuerdo. – dije alejándome. Me senté en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas. - Entonces lo dejo.

- ¿Que estás haciendo? – preguntó. Parecía sorprendida. Hasta yo lo estaba por mi comportamiento.

- Esperar a que nos saquen de aquí. Ya que estás en pie, dale al botón de la alarma – dije apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos. Pude sentir unas suaves manos sobre mis mejillas, pero aun así, no abrí los ojos.

- Jacob…

- Mmm?

- Va… no te enfades… porfa...

Con sus manos aun sobre mis mejillas, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. No dijo nada durante unos segundos y yo continuaba con mi silencio, solo para ver que era lo que iba a hacer Nessie, aunque no imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- Se que es una locura pero… - susurró.

Esas palabras si que lograron que abriera los ojos y vi a Renesmee, que se estaba quitando el vestido que llevaba puesto, quedándose en ropa interior.

- ¿Que estás haciendo? Podrían venir a sacarnos en cualquier momento y podrían pillarnos.

- Y tú podrías callarte y besarme – dijo antes de empezar a besarme.

Llevó mis manos sobre su trasero y fui acariciando sus nalgas, mientras ella iba desabrochando el botón de mis vaqueros.

- Hey, hey, hey!

- Tranquilo. Te dije que hoy no ibas a librarte.

- Recuerda que hicimos un trato.

- Eso está solucionado. – dijo sacando algo de su bolso. Un preservativo. - No tienes porqué preocuparte.

- ¿Lo tenías preparado? – pregunté sorprendido. Eso no me lo esperaba.

- Lo tenía planeado desde anoche, aunque lo he comprado ésta mañana en la farmacia del hospital, cuando he ido a buscar unas chocolatinas.

- Renesmee, éste no es ni el lugar ni el momento. – dije quitando mis manos de su trasero y abroché mis vaqueros. – vístete, por favor.

- Bien. – Renesmee se puso en pie y se puso el vestido otra vez. Fue hacia el panel y pulsó el botón de la alarma con bastante insistencia.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en venir a sacarnos. Menos mal, porque no soportaba más el tenso silencio que se creó en el ascensor.

Cuando salimos del ascensor y fuimos hacia la suite, Renesmee abrió la puerta con su llave y entró en la habitación, cerrándome la puerta en las narices. Tuve que llamar a la puerta, ya que mi llave la tenía Carlisle.

- Renesmee, ábreme por favor. – dije golpeando la puerta – necesito pasar urgentemente. – mentí. Bueno, no del todo.

_- ¿Para que? – dijo desde detrás de la puerta._

- Ábreme y lo verás.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Renesmee abrió la puerta al fin y pude pasar. Ness fue hacia su dormitorio, a paso ligero, y yo la seguí.

- Dámelo. – dije tendiendo mi mano.

- ¿El que?

- Ya sabes el qué.

Ness dejó el preservativo en mi mano y se sentó sobre la cama.

- Lamento el numerito del ascensor. – dijo cabizbaja.

- No lo hagas. – dije, acercándome, y me senté a su lado. – no voy a negar que me hubiera gustado, en realidad lo deseaba, pero era peligroso. Podrían habernos pillado.

- Lo se, pero me gustaría que llegara el momento. Estoy preparada.

- Yo también lo estoy y creo que el momento ya ha llegado – dije justo antes de besarla.

Renesmee se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarnos, con nuestras lenguas acompasando sus movimientos. Me quité la camiseta, mientras Ness me iba quitando los pantalones poco a poco. Me empujó hasta dejarme de espaldas a la cama, y se puso sobre mí. Se quitó el vestido y lo lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación.

- Jake, ¿estás seguro? – dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿Ahora me vienes con esas? Ven aquí. – dije acercando su cuerpo al mío, besando sus labios de nuevo.

Sus manos recorrieron mi torso, mis brazos, hasta bajar sus manos a la goma de mis calzoncillos. Llevé mis manos hasta su sujetador y se lo quité con sumo cuidado. Llevé mis labios hacia su cuello, sus pechos firmes y perfectos, saboreando cada parte de su piel.

- Dámelo. – dijo buscando entre mis manos, buscando la clave de ese momento.

Bajó mis calzoncillos y ella misma colocó el preservativo en mi miembro ya erecto. Se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Notaba como temblaba ligeramente, pero aun así tomó el control y fue introduciéndome lentamente en ella, provocando el mayor placer que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Al principio, Renesmee pareció tensa, pero a los pocos minutos, pude ver que comenzaba a sentir el mismo placer que me embargaba a mí. Al menos, sus gemidos, así me lo demostraban.

_- ¿Chicos, estáis aquí? ¿Chicos?_

_- Calma Carlisle, a lo mejor están descansando o se han ido a dar una vuelta._

_- No Esme, están aquí. Puedo olerlos._

_- ¿Entonces para que preguntas? _

_- Para ser educado._

_- Déjalos tranquilos._

_- Pero es que quiero enseñarles lo que hemos comprado._

_- Ya se lo darás después._

- Renesmee, Nessie, despierta! – susurré al darme cuenta de que ya no estábamos solos en la suite. – Nessie!

- ¿Que? ¿Que pasa? – dijo confusa, mirándome aun media dormida. - ¿Qué pasa, Jacob?

- Tus abuelos han llegado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y que hacemos? – dijo alarmada, sentándose sobre la cama. - ¿Qué hacemos, Jacob?

- No se. – mi cerebro se colapsó y no sabia que hacer en ese momento. Que embarazoso.

- Esperemos a que se marchen.

- Podrían pasar horas antes de que se vayan. Creo que deberíamos ducharnos. Por separado – dije al ver la cara de Renesmee. – venga, va, ves.

- Vale, pero no mires. – dijo levantándose de la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana.

- ¿Que estás haciendo? Si ya te he visto desnuda. – seguí hablando entre susurros. – trae! – cogí la sábana y tiré de ella.

Renesmee salió corriendo del cuarto de baño y oí como se encendía la ducha.

_- Te dije que estaban aquí._

_- Carlisle, Renesmee está en la ducha, dale intimidad._

_- Solo quiero dejar su regalo sobre la cama, así cuando salga se lo encontrará. Vamos._

Cogí mi ropa del suelo y me vestí con la mayor rapidez que pude, pero aun así no fue suficiente. Carlisle y Esme entraron en el dormitorio cuando aun me estaba abrochando los vaqueros.

- Oh! Perdona. Creíamos que Renesmee se estaba duchando. – dijo Carlisle, se le notaba incómodo.

- Si… Si… Se está duchando. Disculpadme. – cogí mis zapatos y me marché hacia mi dormitorio casi corriendo, sin atreverme a mirarles a la cara. "Creo que no he pasado tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida".

En cuanto entré en mi dormitorio, fui hacia la ducha, dejando la ropa tirada por el suelo. Necesitaba una ducha fría para aclarar mis ideas y relajarme.

Toc, toc.

_- Jacob, estás ahí?_

- Enseguida salgo, Carlisle, un minuto. "Donde voy a estar sino".

_- Te espero en el salón. – dijo con voz seria. – Tenemos que hablar._

- Muy bien.

Paré el grifo a los pocos minutos y me envolví con la toalla, mientras que, con otra toalla, me secaba los brazos y el pelo.

Salí al dormitorio con la toalla aun puesta y me vestí con lo primero que pillé. Unos pantalones pirata negros y una camiseta verde.

Salí al saloncito con cierta vacilación, donde encontré a Carlisle, sentado al lado de Esme, mientras que Renesmee estaba sentada en el sofá que había enfrente de sus abuelos. Los tres se me quedaron mirando y fui a sentarme al lado de mi ángel.

- Chicos, creo debemos hablar. – comenzó a decir Carlisle. – A ver… La verdad es que… Bueno… Todo esto es un poco… Que vengüenza

- Déjame a mí. – susurró Esme, cogiendo a su esposo de la mano. – chicos, lamentamos la intrusión. No queríamos molestar, pero… - Esme pareció dudar y decidió no decir nada más.

- Abuela, abuelo. Esto es realmente incómodo. – dijo Renesmee, también cogiéndome de la mano, mirando a sus abuelos. - ¿Creéis que podríamos olvidar el asunto? No hablemos de ello, por favor. – suplicó Nessie. Parecía incómoda pero parecía llevarlo bastante bien. Claro, como a ella no la habían pillado a medio vestir…

- Si. – dijeron ambos. Parecían ligeramente aliviados. Muy aliviados en realidad. – Creo que es lo mejor. – Añadió Esme. – Además, no somos nosotros los que debemos hablar con vosotros de este tema, sino Edward y Bella.

- Creo que prefiero que seáis vosotros quien nos de la charla. – murmuré, aunque los tres me oyeron perfectamente.

Tanto Carlisle como Esme me miraron, avergonzados.

- Amm…

- Déjalos, Jacob. – dijo Renesmee. – Resumamos el asunto con un 'No os toméis el sexo a la ligera y tomad precauciones'.

Los cuatro nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

- Vamos. Hagámonos una foto los cuatro. – dijo de repente Ness, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había inundado la habitación, y se marchó corriendo en busca de la cámara.

Los tres nos pusimos en pie y empezamos a hacernos fotos. Los Cullen con Renesmee, una del matrimonio, Renesmee con Esme, Renesmee con Carlisle, yo con Renesmee… puse la cámara sobre la mesa y puse el temporizador. Nos sentamos los cuatro en el sofá y… foto.

- Nosotros nos marchamos. – dijo Esme, que ya estaba junto a la puerta. Carlisle la esperaba junto al ascensor – está oscureciendo, así que provecharemos para dar un paseo.

- De acuerdo abuela.

Ness y yo estábamos en el jacuzzi, "que raro", hablando sobre invitar a Jenny y Lorena a la suite, a cenar y ver una película. Las llamamos y quedamos en que vendrían al cabo de una hora.

- Que vergüenza he pasado cuando he oído a mis abuelos en la habitación. – dijo, recorriendo mi pierna con su pie.

- Más vergüenza he pasado yo, que me han pillado a medio vestir.

Ambos sonreímos, pero pronto la expresión de Renesmee se tornó seria.

- Jake…

- ¿Que ocurre?

- ¿Sabes cual es mi mayor miedo? - "A que viene esto? Algo le está pasando, algo realmente grave".

- Creo que el mismo que el mío. Verte sufrir y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Y no poder estar a tu lado todos los días de mi vida.

- Eso fue lo que me dije David. Sé que fue una locura creerle pero… - su voz se quebró y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Puedo saber que fue lo que te dijo exactamente? – dije intentando que no se notara la ira que me estaba poseyendo en esos momentos, acercándome un poco más a ella, abrazándola.

- Me dijo que si no hacia lo que él quería, sus amigos irían a por ti. Te harían mirar mientras él me… - empezó a llorar – bueno… él... es que vi un brillo muy extraño en sus ojos y… me asusté… él me dijo… yo creí que él podía ser…

- No hace falta que sigas. – dije estrechándola con delicadeza entre mis brazos.

- Que tonta fui… Mira que creer que podía ser un… un…

- ¿Un vampiro?

- Si…

- Renesmee...

- Que tonta soy, Jacob. - dijo, escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos.

- No eres tonta, solo estabas asustada. Y viniendo del mundo del que venimos, es normal que te asustes ante cualquier indicio de… - no terminé la frase. No quería hablar de ciertos vampiros delante de ella después de lo que pasó. Además, esa noche, en la discoteca, no olí nada extraño. Realmente debió de asustarse mucho para llegar a creer eso.

- ¿Piensas a ir a buscarlo? – me dijo entre sollozos. "maldito cabrón".

- ¿Quieres que vaya? – dije con la mayor delicadeza que pude, intentando no descomponerme ante el dolor que había en los ojos de Renesmee.

- No. No quiero que vayas a por él.

- Entonces no voy a ir, me quedaré aquí contigo. – dije, abrazándole brevemente. - Para siempre.

- Gracias. – dijo poniéndose en pie y se sentó sobre mis piernas, como había echo el primer día, pero esta vez no huyó. – No sabes cuanto me alegro de que te imprimaras de mí. Así puedo tener todo tu amor para mí sola.

- Mi corazón es tuyo. – cogí su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho, sintiendo los descontrolados latidos de mi corazón.

- Yo soy tuya. – empezó a besarme lentamente por el cuello, a la vez que bajaba sus manos hasta mi entrepierna.

- Renesmee…

- Ya lo se, no podemos. No seas pesado y disfruta. – fue bajando sus labios, zambulléndose bajo el agua, besando mi vientre mientras metía su mano en mi bañador. Fue entonces cuando entendí sus intenciones.

- Ness, no hace falta que ah… - no pude seguir hablando. Sentí los labios de Ness alrededor de mi miembro, moviéndolos, al igual que su lengua, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

No pasó ni un par de minutos hasta que llegué al orgasmo y sentí que estaba a punto de liberarme. Hablé como pude.

- Renesmee, para, voy a… - pero no me dio tiempo a terminar de hablar. Renesmee no se apartó aunque yo intenté alejarla.

Renesmee sacó la cabeza del agua, fue besando mi torso de nuevo, hasta llegar a mis labios.

- ¿Como ha ido? – dije sentándose de nuevo sobre mis piernas.

- No debiste hacerlo. – dije, llevando de nuevo mis manos a su cintura.

- ¿Pero que te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado?

- Me ha encantado. – dije con una sonrisa, acariciando su rostro.

- Bueno, como puedes ver, podemos hacer muchas cosas, a parte del sexo.

- Si. Ya lo veo. Entonces, creo, que ahora me toca a mí. – dije empezando a besar su cuello, bajando mis labios hacia sus pechos…

Toc, toc.

- ¿Que hora es? – pregunté imaginándome quienes podrían estar llamando a la puerta, mientras Renesmee me besaba por el cuello.

- Las chicas. – dijo Renesmee y yo asentí.

- ¿Fingimos que no estamos?

- Las hemos llamado nosotros. – dijo Renesmee, levantándose de encima de mí. – Venga, vamos.

Ambos nos pusimos en pie y salimos del jacuzzi. Nos cubrimos con sendos albornoces, que llevaban el logotipo del hotel y fuimos juntos a abrir la puerta.

- Hola! – dijeron las chicas en cuanto nos vieron.

- Pasad, chicas. – dijo Renesmee, cediéndoles el paso.

- ¿Como va todo? – dije cogiendo sus chaquetas y las llevé a mi dormitorio, dejándolas sobre la cama.

_- Genial, traemos pizzas. – dijeron desde el salón._

_- Estupendo. ¿Habéis traído los bañadores? – oí que decía Nessie, mientras me quitaba el albornoz y me ponía una camiseta, aunque no me quité el bañador._

_- Si! – exclamaron las chicas entre risas. _"Ya me he perdido y si les pregunto, no me lo contarán".

Salí de mi dormitorio y me las encontré a las tres, sentadas en el sofá, delante del televisor de plasma. Renesmee se había puesto un vestido blanco que se transparentaba. Tenía el mando a distancia en la mano y parecían estar esperándome. Me acerqué y me senté al lado de la luz de mi vida.

- ¿Que vamos a ver? – dije temiéndome lo peor. "espero que no sea ningún pastelazo".

- Una de las últimas de Jet Li. – dijo Jenny, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla en negro.

- Por favor, decidme que es El Asesino **(N/T: así se llamaba la película en español, en inglés es War, con Jet Li y Jason Statham.)** – dije cruzando los dedos, con voz suplicante. Deseaba ver esa película desde que la estrenaron en el cine, pero no tuve la oportunidad de ir a verla.

- Es El Asesino. – dijeron las tres entre risas, mientras Renesmee le daba al play y dio comienzo a la película.

Durante el tiempo que duró la película, nadie dijo nada, aunque Renesmee se levantó un par de veces para ir a buscar bebidas.

En cuanto la película terminó, los cuatro nos metimos en el jacuzzi y estuvimos hablando casi dos horas. Las chicas nos contaron que en unas semanas se iban a mudar a Seattle, lo que provocó que Renesmee brincara de emoción y comenzaran a hacer planes para los próximos meses, ya que íbamos a vivir muy cerca los unos de los otros.

- Bueno, cuando estemos instaladas ya os avisaremos para que vengáis a ver la casa. – dijo Lorena, mientras masajeaba los hombros de su esposa.

- Claro. Y ya os invitaremos nosotros… bueno, yo, a mi casa. – dijo Ness, emocionada. – Y Jacob a la suya, si quiere, claro.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿ Es que no vivís juntos? – preguntó Lorena, sorprendida.

- ¿Que? Solo hace un par de días que salimos juntos. – dijo Renesmee, mirando a ambas chicas.

- Creí que…

- Vinimos de viaje como amigos pero... al final surgió… – dije mirando a Renesmee de reojo, parecía estar sonrojándose – al fin nos atrevimos a mostrar nuestros sentimientos. Que ya nos lo podríamos haber dicho antes, pero la cosa surgió aquí, en Italia.

Renesmee se lanzó a mis brazos y empezó a besarme apasionadamente, como si no hubiera nadie más con nosotros. Tenía muchas ganas de corresponder su pasión, pero yo no me olvidaba de que no estábamos solos.

- Si queréis os dejamos solos – dijo la voz de Jenny, que se estaba muriendo de la risa, mientras Lorena le tapaba la boca, evitando que surgieran las carcajadas.

Renesmee se separó de mí y sonrió. Ahora si que estaba avergonzada, al igual que yo.

- Perdón.

- Bueno, la verdad es que es un poco tarde y deberíamos irnos. – dijo Jenny, poniéndose en pie, colocándose bien el bañador. - Mañana queremos ir a visitar Pompeya, y el autobús sale bastante pronto. Iremos a la estación y entonces cogeremos el tren hacia Pompeya.

- Pompeya! Me encanta! – exclamó Nessie, poniéndose en pie casi de un salto.

- Veniros si queréis. Será genial.

- Jake? – preguntó, volviéndose hacia mi, al igual que Jenny y Lorena. - ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos ir? Por fa…

- Lo que desees. – me limité a decir.

- Genial!

Las chicas salieron del agua y fueron a cambiarse. Yo también salí del agua y fui a por la cámara de fotos, que seguía en la mesa del salón.

Las chicas salieron del dormitorio en diez minutos y les tiré una foto sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

-¿Unas fotos de recuerdo?

- Si!

Nos juntamos y nos hicimos unas cuantas fotos juntos y, media hora más tarde, las chicas se marcharon a su hotel en una vespa que conducía Jenny.

- Bueno, la verdad es que si que es un poco tarde. – dije, al darme cuenta de la hora que era. - ¿Como habéis quedado para mañana?

- A las nueve tenemos que estar en su hotel, por lo que deberemos levantarnos, por lo menos, a las ocho.

- Bien. Entonces recojamos y vayámonos a dormir – dije empezando a recoger las cosas del salón, mientras que Nessie recogía las cosas de la terraza e iba apagando las luces.

Me fui hacia mi dormitorio y noté que Renesmee me seguía.

- ¿A donde crees que vas? – dije dándome la vuelta y deteniéndome, barrándole el paso.

- A dormir.

- ¿En mi dormitorio?

- Pues claro. ¿A donde voy a ir sino? – dijo como si tal cosa.

- ¿Y que pasa con tus abuelos? Te recuerdo que van a pasar la noche aquí. ¿Que pensarán ellos de que duermas conmigo?

- Mis abuelos son de mente más abierta que mis padres. Además, creo que les resultaría más extraño que durmiéramos en habitaciones distintas. – dijo a la vez que me esquivaba y entró en mi dormitorio, sentándose sobre la cama.

- Nessie…

- He dicho que voy a dormir. Tranquilo, no pretendo violarte mientras duermes. – dijo riendo por lo bajo.

- Por lo menos ve a ponerte el pijama. No pretenderás dormir con el traje de baño puesto?

- No me había dado cuenta.

- Venga, ve. – dije levantándola de la cama.

Renesmee salió del dormitorio, dando saltitos, con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro. Mientras ella se fue a poner el pijama, yo me puse el mío.

Nessie no tardó ni cinco minutos en cambiarse pero, en vez de ponerse el pijama, se había puesto un corto camisón azulado, semi transparente, que apenas cubría nada. Se tumbó sobre la cama e hizo un gesto para que me tumbara a su lado.

No pude evitar sonreír hasta esa imagen. No podía entender como podía ser tan afortunado de tener a alguien como Renesmee a mi lado.

Me acerqué a la cama y me tumbé sobre ella, al lado de Renesmee, abrazándola.

- ¿Crees que voy a poder dormir teniéndote así a mi lado? – dije sin poder evitar mirarla, y no precisamente a la cara.

- Allá tu si no te duermes, yo estoy agotada. – dijo bostezando a la vez que me abrazaba por la cintura.

- Buenas noches mi ángel.

- Buenas noches mi lobo. – fue cerrando los ojos y, en apenas unos segundos, se quedó dormida.

Yo tardé bastante en dormirme. Sería porque no podía dejar de mirar a Renesmee, y porque no dejaba de pensar en la persona que había dañado a mi ángel. La cosa no iba a quedar así. "algún día, espero que no muy lejano, ajustaremos cuentas".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	16. 16 Diversión y culpa

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

Capítulo 16.

Toc, toc, toc.

- ¿Si? – dijo la voz aun adormilada de mi Renesmee.

_- Chicos, han llamado vuestras amigas. Han dicho que en veinte minutos os esperan en su hotel. ¿Chicos? ¿Me oís?_

La voz de Carlisle sonaba muy lejana. Al menos para mí. Tal vez fuera por el agua de la ducha, o tal vez por los besos que Renesmee dejaba grabados en mi cuello, abrazándome por la espalda, mientras me lavaba la cabeza.

- Jake... creo… que… deberíamos… vestirnos. – iba diciendo entre beso y beso, acariciando mi pecho.

- Si, deberíamos. Pero antes, creo que deberías lavarte esos pelos – dije dándome la vuelta, aun entre los brazos de Ness, y empecé a enjabonarle la cabeza.

- Jake! Que me va a entrar jabón en los ojos! – se quejó, como si fuera una niña pequeña, hablando en voz demasiado alta.

- Pues ciérralos.

- Que malo eres. – murmuró.

Acabamos los dos de ducharnos, enjabonándonos mutuamente y fui directamente a vestirme, mientras que Nessie se envolvió con una toalla y fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio a vestirse.

Al final, acabamos llegando un par de minutos tarde al hotel de nuestras nuevas amigas.

No nos habíamos molestado en llamar a un taxi y, después de convencer a Carlisle y Esme para que nos acompañaran, salimos, los cuatro, corriendo hacia el hotel donde se hospedaban las chicas, donde nos esperaba todo el mundo ya en el autobús. Suerte que ese día parecía que iba a haber tormenta, porque si no, de haber hecho sol, Carlisle y Esme no hubieran podido venir con nosotros.

Las chicas, Esme entre ellas, se sentaron juntas, mientras que el doctor Cullen y yo tuvimos que sentarnos juntos. Y lo mismo sucedió en el tren.

- Alice me llamó anoche. – dijo de repente, logrando que me atragantara al tragar saliva.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?

- No. Simplemente me llamó porque está algo frustrada. – dijo, hablando sin mirarme. - Solo necesitaba hablar. Además, ha tenido una visión algo extraña, pero lo achaca a que Renesmee desea visitar Italia.

- ¿Nos ha visto en Roma? – pregunté alarmado, aunque en voz baja. "mierda". - ¿Nos ha pillado?

- No del todo.

- No te entiendo.

- Ha visto el coliseo, pero no a vosotros. No tienes de que preocuparte, Jacob. - dijo, aunque creo que no estaba del todo convencido.

- Vale. Vale. – dije, aunque no estaba muy tranquilo que digamos. El hecho de que Alice pudiera ver a Renesmee, me inquietaba. Y mucho.

- Jacob, respecto a ti y a Renesmee… bueno, en realidad Alice me dijo algo sobre una visión que tubo ayer tarde.

"mierda, mierda, mierda!"

- Jacob ¿Pasó algo?

- Creo que no te gustaría saber lo que pasó ayer antes de que llegarais a la habitación. – dije, aun no sé como, ya que me incomodaba mucho hablar del tema. – Aunque, por la casi charla que nos disteis, creo que ya sabes lo que pasó.

- Aunque no me gusta pensar que mi pequeña es ya tan mayor. Y hace cosas de mayores.

- Pero lo es y lo hace.

- No quiero saberlo. – dijo, llevando las manos sobre sus orejas. - Llamaré a Alice en cuanto pueda, para que se quede tranquila.

- Gracias. No volveremos a hacer nada que pueda delatar nuestra estancia en Roma.

- Bien. – dijo dando por finalizada nuestra conversación, de lo cual me alegré. No me apetecía continuar hablando sobre mi vida sentimental. Y menos sobre mi vida sexual.

Llegamos a Pompeya al cabo de… buff… no se cuanto tiempo, pero creo que casi era la hora de comer cuando empezamos a recorrer la antigua ciudad. Renesmee y yo no nos separamos durante toda la visita, acompañados siempre de Jenny, Lorena, Esme y Carlisle, que realmente parecían disfrutar de la excursión.

En ocasiones me pareció ver, a lo lejos, que alguien no dejaba de observarnos pero, cada vez que me daba la vuelta, no veía a nadie mirando en nuestra dirección. "puede ser que se me haya ido la olla? No, no es cosa mía, es él. Estoy seguro."

Me di cuenta de que Jenny no dejaba de mirarme, asustada, cada vez que yo me daba la vuelta en busca de esa persona que yo pensaba que nos estaba observando. Eso me dio la pista definitiva, la respuesta a mis sospechas. Decidí que en ese momento, lo más conveniente era fingir no darme cuenta de que era David quien nos observaba y disimulé lo mejor que pude hasta que llegamos al hotel.

- Tengo que ir al baño. – dije una vez que hubimos bajado todos del autobús, estando de nuevo en Roma, en el mismo momento en que el móvil de Esme comenzaba a sonar.

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó Renesmee, cogiéndome de la mano. – Las chicas han dicho de ir a tomar algo a su habitación.

- Lo siento, pero es que llevo aguantándome todo el viaje.

- Vale. - dijo, dándome un breve beso en los labios. - Pero no tardes.

- Seré rápido.

Me volví para ir hacia el hotel, cuando vi a Esme contestando al teléfono y al momento oí la voz de Alice. Solo alcancé a oír una palabra antes de echar a correr por el mismo camino por el que había pasado David hacía unos segundos. No quería perder más tiempo ni que los demás me impidieran marcharme.

_- Detenedle!_

Ya no podía ver a David, pero seguí su rastro hacia un dormitorio del tercer piso. Entré en él antes de darle tiempo a que cerrara la puerta. Una vez dentro de la habitación, cerré la puerta de un portazo y lo acorralé contra la pared. Lo cogí del cuello con una mano, alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

- Perdona, perdóname. – no dejaba de repetir mientras intentaba respirar. – Lo siento.

Le agarré del brazo con la mano que me quedaba libre y lo lancé sobre el sofá. Sabía que debía detenerme, pero había perdido el control. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que le sucedió a Renesmee por su culpa.

- Lo siento de veras, tío, no sé que me pasó aquella noche.

- Lo que pasó, es que mi chica acabó en el hospital. Por tu culpa! – dije levantando la voz sin poder evitarlo.

Cerré las manos en puños para poder controlar mi ira. No querían entrar en fase.

Fui acercándome hacia él a paso lento, mientras él se iba acurrucando en el sofá como un perro asustado.

- Ya se lo que pasó, pero no se porque lo hice. Creo que me drogaron.

- Ja, ja. Vaya excusa más pobre. Querías acostarte con ella pero se negó, verdad? ¿Ibas a violarla? ¿Por eso querías decirle a tus colegas que fueran a por mi? – apreté los puños con más fuerza. Había empezado a temblar.

- Juro que no se porque lo hice! Lo juro, por favor, perdóname. Yo no soy así. Yo… - le cogí por el cuello de la camiseta y lo acerqué un poco a mí. – Yo nunca me he comportado así… por favor… - el chico se había puesto a llorar, entonces me di cuenta de a dónde había llegado.

"¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo? El chaval empieza a darme pena. Incluso se ha puesto a llorar. Creo que está diciendo la verdad, por mucho que me duela aceptarlo. "

Respiré con más tranquilidad, intentando calmarme.

- De acuerdo. – dije soltándole con brusquedad, haciéndole caer de nuevo en el sofá.

- Como?!

- He dicho que De acuerdo. – repetí. – te creo.

- OH! Gracias, gracias. – exclamó acercándose hacia mi y abrazándome – Dios mío, creí que ibas a matarme.

- Yo también lo creía.

No dijo nada, aunque se le vio aun más tranquilo, sentándose bien.

- Pero no hace falta que me sobes tanto.

- Vale, perdón. – dijo soltándome, poniéndose en pie -. He intentado disculparme durante toda la mañana pero tenía miedo de acercarme a vosotros. Jenny me dijo…

- Jenny te amenazó porque quería saber lo que había sucedido. Yo no supe nada hasta ayer por la tarde.

- Lo siento de veras.

- Vale, ya está. – dije estrechando su mano.

No entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Ese tío había mandado a Renesmee al hospital con sus amenazas y yo voy y le perdono a la primera de turno. Debo de estar chiflado. Debería de haberle pegado una paliza, que es lo que se merecía, sin duda, pero creí en sus palabras. La verdad es que no parecía estar en sus cabales aquella noche. Algo debía de haberle sucedido y me moría de ganas de saber el qué.

PUM!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y cinco personas entraron como alma que lleva el demonio, deteniéndose en seco al ver mi mano y la de David unidas. Al momento, solté su mano y las metí en los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

- ¿Que narices está pasando aquí? – dijo Renesmee. Estaba enfadada. - ¿Qué te has creído, Eh? – dijo, viniendo hacia mí. – Me has asustado, pensando que ibas a matar a David.

- Yo…

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, eh?

- Renesmee, yo…

- No me llames así, sabes que lo odio!

- Lo siento, Renesmee, digo, Nessie. No quería asustarte ni preocuparte. – dije, intentando llevar mi mano a su mejilla. Aunque al principio se resistió, acabó dejando que le acariciara su hermoso rostro. - Perdóname.

- Vale. ¿Y tú? – dijo, volviéndose hacia David. - ¿Cómo es que os estabais dando la mano?

- Yo… Bueno… Verás… Es que… Lo siento… ammm

- Renesmee – susurré para que pudiera terminar su disculpa.

- Renesmee, lo siento mucho. Aquella noche no era yo, de verdad…

- Vale. – Interrumpió, acercándose a David, poniéndose a su lado – Ya está. No pasa nada.

- Pero si que pasa. Tu novio me ha dicho que acabaste en el hospital por culpa de mis delirios.

- Estuve, pero ya estoy fuera. Vale? Olvídalo.

- No sé si voy a poder..

- Pues vas a tener que intentarlo. – dijo Renesmee, intentando ponerse seria, aunque a mi me dio la risa, porque no llegó a conseguirlo. – Ya está. – Renesmee le dio un breve abrazo y se volvió hacia los demás.

- Lo siento, hermanita. Lo siento, L. – dijo David, yendo hacia las chicas que, tras unos segundos, acabaron por abrazarle.

- Renesmee, deberíamos marcharnos. Tus padres deben de estar preocupados. – dije mirando hacia Carlisle y Esme, que seguían en la puerta de la habitación.

Ness dio un breve beso en la mejilla a David, que aun estaba abrazando a las chicas, y nos marchamos junto a Carlisle y Esme, que seguían en el umbral de la puerta.

Salimos del hotel y avanzamos a toda prisa entre el gentío que llenaba la calle. Renesmee y yo casi corrimos, seguidos por el matrimonio Cullen. Cogí a Ness de la mano y le hablé al oído.

- Renesmee, ¿a que ha venido todo eso? Le has dado un beso y todo. Es que ya has olvidado lo que te dijo? – no acababa de comprenderlo.

- Tú también le has perdonado.

- Pero yo le he dado la mano, no le he besado.

Una cosa era estrechar la mano de David y otra era darle un beso.

- Jake, creo que mis poderes van evolucionando. Cuando cogí la mano de David pude ver lo que pensaba, lo que sentía en esos momentos.

- ¿Y que es lo que sentía, si se puede saber?

- Dolor, arrepentimiento, amor… no ha olvidado lo que sucedió y se siente muy culpable. Pero no puedo odiarle, no después de lo que he visto.

- No quiero que le odies. – dije a la vez que me detenía en medio de la calle. Acaricié su suave rostro con el dorso de mi mano. – me encanta que trates tan bien a la gente, siempre y cuando lo merezcan.

- Él lo merece. – dijo acercando sus labios a los míos y nos besamos suavemente. – Te lo aseguro.

- De acuerdo.

Un carraspeo se oyó a nuestro lado. Ambos nos volvimos lentamente y vimos a Carlisle y Esme, que ya estaban a nuestro lado. Había olvidado que iban detrás de nosotros.

Ese día el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras, como preparándose para una tormenta. Una tormenta que no llegó a producirse, gracias a Dios. Nos habíamos ido de Washington para no ver la lluvia y solo faltaba que nos lloviera en Italia.

Aprovechamos el día para ir a comer a un restaurante mexicano, y después iríamos al Coliseo de nuevo, ya que Ness se había empeñado en ir a visitarlo con sus abuelos, y éstos no pudieron negarse. En parte porque Esme se moría de ganas de verlo y por otra parte, por la insistencia de Renesmee. "Nadie le puede negar nada a mi chica."

En cuanto Ness y yo terminamos de comer, y los abuelos de mi novia terminaron de fingir tomarse unos refrescos, nos pusimos en marcha, cámara en mano en todo momento.

Renesmee se adelantó, junto a sus abuelos, mirándolo todo, haciéndoles de guía, mientras que yo solo la miraba a ella. Estaba tan emocionada, tan contenta junto a parte de su familia, tan feliz... "No se como he podido vivir fingiendo que no la amo, cuando es ella quien mueve mi mundo."

En ese momento vinieron a mi mente unas cuantas imágenes sueltas. Momentos en los que fui realmente feliz junto a mi luz. Momento que solo eran nuestros.

_**- Renesmee, vámonos, vamos a llegar tarde y tus padres me van a echar a mí la bronca, para variar. – dije anudándome la corbata delante del espejo. "parezco un pingüino"**_

_**- Relájate un poco. Ya estoy, ves? – dijo la voz de mi ángel al salir de mi dormitorio, donde había estado vistiéndose.**_

_**En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que realmente la amaba, de que prefería morir a no tenerla a mi lado. Su sonrisa hizo que me temblaran hasta las rodillas.**_

_**Cogí a Renesmee de la mano, dio un par de vueltas para enseñarme como le quedaba su vestido, y nos marchamos hacia su casa, donde cogeríamos el flamante Mercedes de su abuelo y nos iríamos al baile de graduación del instituto al que iba Renesmee.**_

_**Renesmee se lanzaba a mi cuello, abrazándome con fuerza en cuanto oyó mi propuesta de marcharnos de vacaciones a la playa, mientras lágrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro. Nunca la había visto tan emocionada y feliz.**_

_**Pillé a Renesmee frente al ordenador, leyendo la conversación que estaba teniendo con Seth, en la que me decía que me lanzara y le declarara mis sentimientos. Nuestro encuentro en el jacuzzi. Su perfecto beso.**_

- Jake! Ven, vamos, que esto no lo vimos el otro día! – la voz de Renesmee logró hacerme volver al presente. Sonreír al verle fotografiar incluso las piedras que pisaba. En ese momento me hizo una foto y estiró su mano hacía mí, pidiéndome que me acercara.

Avancé hasta donde se encontraban, rodeé la cintura de Ness con mi brazo y continuamos con la visita.

Llegamos al hotel cuando ya hubo anochecido. Renesmee y yo nos fuimos directos a la cama, agotados. Esa noche no le dije nada a Nessie, respecto a lo de dormir juntos. Necesitaba tenerla a mi lado, sobretodo después de lo que sucedió en el hotel de Jenny y Lorena esa misma mañana. Mientras tanto, Esme y Carlisle fueron a hablar a la terraza, bajo la pálida luz de la luna, pero aun así pudimos escuchar sus palabras con claridad.

_- No digo que debamos decírselo a Edward, solo digo que debería saber donde está su hija – dijo Carlisle con voz cansada. – No me parece justo tenerles engañados._

_- ¿Y como va a saberlo si no se lo decimos?_

_- ¿Crees que podrás bloquear a Edward en todo momento? ¿viviendo en la misma casa? – dijo, pero no hubo respuesta, al menos no contestó en voz alta. – yo tampoco voy a poder. Cariño, no deberían estar aquí mucho más tiempo, es peligroso. Imagínate que van a…_

_- Nunca irían allí. Jacob nunca lo permitiría – respondió Esme con decisión. – hablaré mañana con Renesmee, si con ello te sientes más tranquilo. _

_- ¿Mañana?_

_- Si. Ahora dejémosla dormir._

Abracé con fuerza a Renesmee, mientras sentía sus labios recorrer mi cuello. "¿Habrá oído también la conversación de sus abuelos?

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano, poco más tarde del amanecer. Mientras desayunábamos, Esme nos dijo que deberíamos llamar a Edward y Bella para decirles donde estábamos. Fue en vano. Ya que Renesmee se negó rotundamente.

Después de muchos intentos de persuasión, el matrimonio Cullen se rindió y prepararon sus cosas.

Esme y Carlisle se fueron solos hacia el aeropuerto, mientras que nosotros fuimos a coger un tren que nos llevaría hasta Venecia, junto a Jenny y Lorena. David no podía ir, lo cual me alegró, porque me repateaba que se llevara bien con Renesmee.

- ¿Le pasa algo a David? – preguntó Renesmee.

- No lo sé. – respondió Lorena. – Llamé a la puerta de su habitación y nadie respondió, aunque vi una nota bajo la puerta.

- Está enfermo. – dijo Jenny.

- Que pena. – murmuré para mi mismo. Nadie me oyó, al menos eso creí, hasta que Renesmee me dio un codazo.

- Tengo hambre. – dijo Renesmee, mirando hacia una pastelería.

Fuimos a comprar algo para comer y comenzamos a recorrer la ciudad, pasando así toda la mañana.

- He oído que hay un pueblo por aquí Italia en el que mañana hacen una fiesta muy chula – dijo Lorena de repente.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó Nessie, fotografiando los canales y las góndolas. – ¿que fiesta es?

- Es el día de San Marcos. Es una fiesta en la que celebran la expulsión de los vampiros. Todos van vestidos de rojo. Es en…

- No podemos ir. – dije tajantemente.

Todos parecieron sorprenderse por mi tono de voz, incluida Renesmee, que se había dado la vuelta y me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Porque no podemos ir? – preguntó Renesmee. – Suena divertido.

- Eso, será divertido. Va, venid. – dijo Jenny, acercándose, pero retrocedí.

- Podría ser peligroso.

- Porque? – replicó Renesmee. "Porque me pone las cosas tan difíciles?"

- No es un lugar seguro.

Me acerqué a Renesmee y confié en que su nuevo poder actuara como yo esperaba. Alcé una mano y la puse sobre una de sus mejillas. Pensé en Volterra, en los Vulturis, en el momento en que todos fueron a Forks a buscarla, para matarla.

Ness dio un respingo y se alejó unos pasos de mi, asustada.

- ¿Que te ocurre, Renesmee? – dijeron las dos, contemplando la escena. Parecía que también se habían asustado.

- Nada, nada. Me ha dado un calambre. Lo siento chicas, pero no podemos ir a Volterra.

- ¿Como has sabido que estaba hablando de Volterra? – preguntó Lorena, que había posado su mano sobre el hombro de Renesmee.

- Conocemos el lugar y, como ya os dije, no es un lugar seguro. – dije tajantemente de nuevo. – vosotras tampoco deberíais ir.

- Pero…

- Chicas, no vayáis. – suplicó Renesmee. – Por favor.

Las chicas se miraron y, a los pocos segundos, ambas nos miraron, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Renesmee, se nos ha hecho tarde. Deberíamos ir con tus padres al aeropuerto. Estarán a punto de marcharse. – mentí. A esas horas, seguramente Carlisle y Esme estarían en casa.

Cogí a Renesmee de la mano y tiré de ella hasta la calle principal, donde encontramos un taxi vacío a pocos metros.

Miré a Renesmee de reojo e intenté comunicarme con ella a través de su poder, ahora que tenía claro que funcionaba a la perfección. Lo conseguí, y ella me respondió de la misma forma, mostrándome unas cuantas imágenes.

Era yo, minutos antes, cuando Lorena dijo que fuéramos a Volterra. "ahora entiendo porque se han asustado." Había sentido una gran ira. Vi como mis ojos se habían oscurecido y tenían un ligero brillo dorado que resultaba escalofriante. Había estado a punto de transformarme y apenas me había dado cuenta. "esto no puede ser bueno".

Llegamos corriendo a donde estaba el taxi y nos metimos en él. En cuanto el coche se puso en marcha, me volví y vi como las chicas venían corriendo hacia donde estábamos, pero indique al taxista, como pude, que siguiera avanzando, con una Renesmee paralizada a mi lado, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte. "mierda. Que no le vuelva a pasar lo mismo que la otra noche, por favor."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	17. El encuentro menos deseado

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

Capítulo 17.

Cogí de nuevo la mano de Renesmee, pero no reaccionó. Realmente me estaba asustando su comportamiento.

Saqué mi móvil, que me había traído Carlisle del hospital, donde me lo había dejado olvidado. Marqué el número del móvil del doctor, pero antes de que pudiera llevarme el teléfono a la oreja, Renesmee alzó su mano y me quitó el móvil de la mano.

- ¿Que haces, Ness?

- No vas a llamar a mi abuelo. – sentenció guardando mi móvil en su bolso.

- Pero...

- Estoy bien, Jacob.

- No, no lo estás, y es por mi culpa. – dije, abatido. Podría haberle advertido sobre los Vulturis de otra forma. "típico de mi, siempre tan bruto."

- No digas eso de ti, Jake. Ni se te ocurra volver a culparte de nada, ¿Queda claro? – dijo a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre mi rostro, obligándome a observar sus preciosos ojos chocolate. - ¿Eh?

- De acuerdo. – suspiré, derrotado.

En ese momento el móvil de Renesmee comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla del móvil y colgó sin siquiera contestar. La miré sorprendido. Ella no solía hacer esas cosas.

- Alice. – se limitó a decir. – es un mensaje.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos al hotel?

- Si. Esa es una buena idea.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, para que te sientas mejor?

- Solo abrázame.

Sin dudarlo, la estreché entre mis brazos durante todo el trayecto, sintiendo como ella también me abrazaba.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, fuimos directamente a encerrarnos en la habitación. Ambos apagamos nuestros móviles y fuimos hacia el dormitorio de Renesmee.

Nos tumbamos sobre la cama, abrazados (para no perder la costumbre) y nos mantuvimos así, en silencio, durante varios minutos.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, y no solo en Venecia, sino durante todo nuestro viaje, y me sentí muy culpable por haber traído a Renesmee tan cerca del peligro, aun siendo consciente de ello. Sabía que era un riesgo estar en cualquier parte de Europa. Y ya no digamos en Italia.

- Si alguien tiene la culpa, esa soy yo. – dijo Renesmee de repente, sentándose en la cama. Yo la imité.

- Deja de decir tonterías. – acaricié su rostro con el dorso de mi mano.

- Dejaré de decir tonterías cuando tu dejes de echarte la culpa. Me duele verte así.

- Vale. – puse mis manos sobre el rostro de Ness, acerqué mis labios a los suyos, dándole breves besos.

Bajé mis labios por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, su vientre… Sabía que no era el momento, pero mi cuerpo actuaba por si solo. Renesmee fue dejándose caer en la cama hasta quedar tumbada, mientras yo continuaba besando su cuerpo. Sentí sus manos en mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre mi pelo. Desabroché sus pantalones y se los fui quitando lentamente. Fui besando sus muslos, sus caderas, su pubis…

- Jake…

- Si? ¿te encuentras bien? – dije mirándola a los ojos, por los que caían un par de lágrimas.

Limpié su rostro húmedo con mis labios y volví a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- No lo se.

- ¿Quieres dormir un rato? – dije pasando mi mano por su vientre.

- No. No quiero dormir.

Ésta vez fue ella quien pasó su mano por mi mejilla y comenzó a besarme, mientras que, con su otra mano cogió la mía, que aun descansaba sobre su vientre, y la fue bajando hasta su intimidad, indicándome así que quería que continuara.

Metí mi mano por debajo de sus braguitas y fui acariciando suavemente cada parte de su ser. Ness abrió ligeramente las piernas, invitándome a profundizar mis caricias.

Fui introduciendo lentamente uno de mis dedos, comenzando a sentir los gemidos y jadeos de Renesmee en mi boca, lo cual me iba excitando cada vez más. Fui acelerando los movimientos, introduciendo otro dedo dentro de mi Nessie, sintiendo la humedad de Renesmee, que seguía gimiendo, hasta que sentí que había llegado al orgasmo, pero aun así no pude dejar de acariciarla.

- Quiero sentirte. – dijo en un susurro al lado de mi oído, logrando que así detuviera mis caricias. – lo necesito. – dijo ahora con voz suplicante.

- Ness, ya sabes que…

- Déjate de chorradas, Jacob. Tú lo necesitas tanto como yo – dijo rozando mi entrepierna con una mano, mientras que con la otra iba desabrochando mis vaqueros.

Tenía razón. Deseaba hacerle el amor en ese preciso momento.

El teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar en ese instante. Renesmee dejó de tocarme y me levanté de la cama para responder. Era el servicio de habitaciones, preguntando por nuestra cena y le dije que esa noche no íbamos a querer nada.

Me volví y miré a Renesmee. Estaba aun tumbada sobre la cama, desnuda. Me quité la camiseta y los pantalones, dejándolos tirados por el suelo.

Me tumbé sobre ella, aguantando mi peso sobre mis manos. Empezamos a besarnos mientras Renesmee fue bajando mis calzoncillos, a la vez que abría un poco las piernas, invitándome a entrar en ella, invitación que acepté al instante. Me introduje en ella con delicadeza, sintiendo un escalofrío en mi espalda.

Sentí sus manos en mi trasero, empujando, haciendo que la penetrara aun más, y así lo hice. Empujé cada vez a más velocidad, las caderas de Renesmee se movían al mismo ritmo, nuestros gemidos y jadeos acabaron por acompasarse, hasta llegar al punto en que ambos tocamos al cielo.

Descansé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, aun en ella, sintiendo sus caricias en mi rostro húmedo por el sudor.

- Te amo Jacob.

- Yo también, Nessie, siempre. Eres la luz que alumbra mi vida. Sin ti, viviría en la oscuridad, sin motivos para seguir adelante.

- Que poético eres. - dijo, soltando una risita que hizo que me sonrojara.

- Lo soy cuando tu haces que me sienta así.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, sintiendo como Renesmee acariciaba mi pelo con distraídos movimientos.

- He llamado a mis padres. – dijo de repente. Si no hubiera estado tumbado, me hubiera caído de la cama.

No dije nada, ni siquiera me moví.

- Esme tenía razón, merecen saber lo que sucede.

- ¿Cuándo les has llamado? - pregunté, intentando que en mi voz no se notara que me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

- Antes de marcharnos de Venecia, cuando Jenny y yo fuimos al lavabo de la pastelería.

- ¿Se han enfadado mucho? ¿Te dijeron algo?

- Nada. No estaban en casa. Les dejé un mensaje contándoselo todo. No me extrañaría nada que se presentaran aquí en apenas unas horas. Aunque espero que no lo hagan.

- Ya.

Me tumbé al lado de Renesmee y poco después me senté.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

- No, has hecho lo correcto. - "lo que yo no me atreví a hacer" - solo... solo voy a darme una ducha.

- Vale. Yo haré lo mismo.

- ¿Te duchas conmigo? – dije, acariciando su mano. Renesmee sonrió.

Nos duchamos, sin hacer nada más que lavarnos, y cuando terminamos, nos fuimos a vestir. La casualidad hizo que ambos nos vistiéramos de blanco. Sonreí al verla.

- ¿Por qué me copias? – dijo Renesmee, sonriendo débilmente. Sonreí. Eso era mejor que un rostro serio.

- Intento verme tan guapo como tu. – bromeé.

- Eso es imposible, aunque sí que te ves bastante atractivo.

Renesmee besó mi mejilla y yo la estreché entre mis brazos.

Toc, toc, toc

- ¿Quien crees que puede ser a éstas horas? – preguntó Renesmee, a la vez que yo iba a abrir la puerta. Un fuerte olor me quemó las fosas nasales, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había abierto la puerta.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, lo único que sentí en ese momento fue la sensación de volar por los aires hasta chocar con un grueso cristal, dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Oí unos gritos. Alcé la cabeza como pude y vi una figura encapuchada sujetar a Renesmee en brazos. Intenté levantarme pero no pude. Llevé mi mano a la cabeza y mientras miraba mi mano, a ver si había sangre, perdí la consciencia.

Cuando logré despertar y abrir los ojos, ya era de día.

Me levanté del suelo y me di cuenta de que estaba en la terraza. Por como picaba el sol sobre mi piel, vi que ya era medio día.

- Renesmee! – grité, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Fui corriendo hacia la puerta y me encontré algo en el suelo. Era una pulsera de plata. "La pulsera de Nessie que le regalé a Nessie." Un ardiente olor perforó mis fosas nasales. Era parecido al olor que sentí cuando abrí la puerta, pero era mucho más fuerte. Solo podía tratarse de una cosa.

- Vampiro.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, siguiendo el rastro de mi Renesmee y el vampiro secuestrador, pero algo me impidió continuar mi camino. Me topé con un cuerpo rígido y frío que me obligó a retroceder. Levanté la vista y vi el rostro de mis suegros.

Pum!

- ¿Pero que haces? – grité al recibir un puñetazo en la nariz por parte de Bella.

- Eso es por habernos mentido! – gritó, e hizo el intento de volver a pegarme, pero Edward le detuvo. – Edward, suéltame. Se merece que le de una paliza.

- Ahora no es el momento.

- Pero…

- Ahora me toca a mí.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para pelear con vosotros. Alguien se ha llevado a mi Nessie! – exclamé marchándome a toda prisa hacia el ascensor.

No tuve que mirar atrás para saber que los dos dos me siguieron al instante.

- ¿Como has dicho? – dijo Edward, cogiéndome del brazo. Noté como ambos me miraban de arriba a bajo y se fijaron en que mi ropa estaba llena de cortes y sangre. – ¿qué dices que ha pasado?

- No lo se. Fui a abrir la puerta y alguien me lanzó contra la cristalera. En cuanto recobré la consciencia, Renesmee ya no estaba. Encontré esto en el suelo. – dije mostrándoles la pulsera.

- ¿Que es? – preguntó Bella, cogiendo la pulsera.

- La pulsera que le regalé a Renesmee por su cumpleaños. Sé que ella nunca se la quitaría. Además, la habitación apesta a vampiro, y éste pasillo huele igual.

- Lo noto. – dijeron los dos vampiros al mismo tiempo. – ¿donde pueden habérsela llevado? ¿Y quien? – preguntó inocentemente Bella cuando los tres abandonábamos el hotel. "es obvio"

- ¿tu qué crees, Bella? – dijo Edward.

Los dos se quedaron en la sombra mientras yo paraba un taxi. "me pregunto como habrán llegado hasta el hotel, con el sol que hace.

- Bells, estamos en Italia. – dije sacando amablemente al taxista del coche. – Lo siento, necesito el coche. Tenga. – Saqué mi cartera, le di todo el dinero que llevaba dentro y los tres nos metimos rápidamente en él. No quería que nos pillaran porque mis suegros comenzaran a brillar como bolas de discoteca.

Edward se puso al volante del taxi 'prestado' y nos marchamos a toda prisa hacia Volterra. Durante las horas que estuvimos en la carretera, tuve que soportar la bronca, primero por parte de Edward y después por parte de Bella, que no dejó de darme collejas en todo el camino.

- ¿Vas a dejar de pegarme? – dije ya cansado de tanto golpe, aunque no me hiciera ningún daño.

- Solo por el momento. – dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

"Panda de desagradecidos. Lo único que yo quería era que Nessie fuera feliz, una chica normal."

- Pero es que Renesmee no es como las demás. – dijo Edward. - Deberías empezar a darte cuenta.

- Haz el favor de no meterte en mi cabeza. – refunfuñé.

- Pues deja de pensar.

"como si fuera tan fácil no pensar en ella."

- Habértelo pensado antes de traerla aquí.

- No hagas que me sienta más culpable, ya estoy yo para eso. – dije, aguantando las ganas de gritar que sentía desde que había visto que se habían llevado a mi chica. - Me mata pensar que le ha podido suceder algo por mi culpa.

- Mejor, porque si le pasa algo es culpa tuya, y deberás vivir con ello.

"Antes prefiero morir a seguir viviendo sin ella a mi lado."

"No creo que pueda vivir sin ver esa mirada suya cada día."

"Ese rostro de ángel, ese cuerpo de diosa, esas manos…"

- Ya basta! – gritó Edward, logrando asustarme.

- Ya te dije que dejaras de meterte en mi cabeza. – dije sin poder evitar sonreír. – venga, va, abuela, dale al acelerador, que parecemos tortugas.

Durante el resto del camino nadie dijo nada más, estábamos demasiado nerviosos, y yo me dediqué a pensar en los momentos que Renesmee había pasado junto a sus abuelos por Roma, y pude ver de reojo como Edward sonreía, aunque débilmente. Había captado mi mensaje de disculpa, al ponerme a pensar en momentos en los que Renesmee había sido realmente feliz.

Llegamos a Volterra cuando había caído la noche. Aun quedaban horas para el amanecer, gracias a Dios, porque así no tendríamos que escondernos.

Dejamos el taxi ante las murallas de la ciudad y fuimos corriendo hacia el castillo.

- Jacob, será mejor que tu no entres. – me dijo Bella, una vez que estuvimos ante la puerta del castillo.

- Pero no puedo quedarme aquí fuera. Tengo que entrar.

- No creo que sea la mejor de las ideas.

- No pienso quedarme aquí fuera mientras Renesmee está ahí dentro. - repetí.

- Jacob…

- Déjalo Bella. Le necesitamos. – dijo Edward abriendo las puertas.

Edward se volvió con rapidez y me pegó un puñetazo que me dejó bastante atontado, haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas.

Cada uno me cogió de un brazo y tiraron de mi hacia el interior del castillo, ante las miradas de sorpresa de unos cuantos vampiros que había por los pasillos. Eran los mismos vampiros que habían ido a Forks ocho años atrás, los recordaba perfectamente. No intenté resistirme, simplemente me dejé llevar. Sabía que todo formaba parte de un plan que ninguno de los dos se había molestado en contarme.

A los pocos segundos, una gran puerta se abrió ante nosotros. Alcé un poco la vista en el momento en que entrábamos a una gran sala en la que había tres tronos, cada uno ocupado por un vampiro.

- Hijos de… - murmuré, y por ello recibí una colleja por parte de Bella, que gruñó haciéndome callar, aunque no sabía por cuanto podría estar con la boca cerrada.

Solo estaban ellos tres, sin guardias ni nada más. "Es extraño. No creí que fueran tan valientes de estar solos ante nosotros."

Edward y Bella me tiraron de mala manera ante los pies del vampiro que identifiqué como Aro.

- ¿Que hace éste perro aquí? ¿Que hacéis vosotros dos aquí? – preguntó uno de ellos, claramente sorprendido de vernos allí.

- Devuélvenos a Renesmee. – dijo Edward. – Si nos la devolvéis, podrás quedarte con el perro para distraeros. – dijo ahora con desprecio.

"¿Piensa dejarme aquí tirado de verdad o es que ahora resulta que es un gran actor? Espero que se trate de lo segundo."

- No se a que te refieres, querido Edward. – dijo Aro, mirándonos a los tres con sorpresa.

Miré de reojo a Edward y vi que éste se había quedado mirando fijamente a Cayo, que se había puesto en pie.

- ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho? – grité a la vez que me ponía en pie y me lanzaba a su cuello, intentando estrangularle, pero fue inútil. Necesitaba transformarme si quería hacerle daño.

El vampiro de cabello blanco se deshizo de mi agarre y me lanzó unos metros más atrás, logrando que acabara golpeándome de cabeza contra la puerta. Entré en fase al instante y corrí de nuevo hacia el vampiro, que ya no estaba solo. Un chico estaba a su lado, un chico del que siempre me iba a acordar.

- Mátale. – dijo el vampiro antes de que el muchacho corriera hacia mí.

Corrí hacia el muchacho a la vez que él corría hacia mí y, con todas mis fuerzas, logré morder su brazo. El neonato gritó, aunque eso no hizo que me detuviera, y él tampoco se detuvo. Repetí la misma acción hasta cinco veces, hasta que logré desmembrar al vampiro. Me detuve a su lado y miré sus restos, su rostro.

David ya no volvería a hacer daño a nadie.

Me volví hacia los Vulturis y me fijé en la cara de perplejidad de Cayo. Me reí por ello.

- Hermano, ¿has mandado secuestrar a la pequeña Renesmee? – preguntó Aro con voz cantarina, mirando a Cayo.

"Como si el muy imbécil no supiera lo que está pasando."

- No lo sabía. – contestó Edward sin dejar de mirar al vampiro de cabello blanco. – por una vez, no fue Aro el que lo organizó todo.

"Necesito ropa. No quiero seguir estando en esta forma."

- Será difícil de conseguir.

"Lo se, pero quiero hacer hablar con el vampiro."

- Tranquilo, hablará.

- ¿Se puede saber de que estáis hablando? – preguntó Aro a la vez que se acercaba hacia mi. Le respondí enseñándole los dientes y me puse en posición de ataque. - ¿Puedo? – preguntó alzando su mano sobre mi cabeza.

"No."

- Dice que si. – dijo Edward.

Hice el intento de retroceder, alejarme del vampiro, pero Aro ya había puesto su mano sobre mi cabeza. Repentinamente, comenzó a reír.

- Demetri. – dijo apenas sin alzar la voz. – Trae algo de ropa para nuestro invitado de cuatro patas – dijo en cuanto un joven vampiro entró en la sala. El vampiro asintió y se marchó.

A los pocos segundos, el vampiro entró de nuevo con algo de ropa en sus manos.

"Espero que sea de talla grande. Paso de ir con ropa echa jirones."

- Es de Félix. – dijo Edward, sonriendo por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado. Al parecer, le parecía muy graciosa mi situación.

El tal Dimitri dejó la ropa al lado de la puerta y volvió a marcharse.

- Adelante – dijo Aro, mirándome fijamente. – Ve a vestirte. Te esperamos.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, donde estaba la ropa, salí de fase y me vestí en un momento. No me moví del sitio. Necesitaba relajarme.

- ¿Donde está Renesmee? – pregunté, mirando de nuevo a Cayo, que aun no se había sentado desde que Aro le acusó de secuestrar a mi ángel.

- Más cerca de lo que crees. – respondió. – Alec!

Una puerta lateral, la más cercana a él, se abrió y de ella salió un vampiro adolescente, que llevaba a rastras a una chica. Me di cuenta al instante de que se trataba de Ness, que llevaba el vestido roto y manchado de sangre.

"Como pueden soportar el olor a sangre?"

Renesmee estalló en llantos en cuanto nos vio. Su rostro estaba repleto de moratones y más cortes. Tenía el labio inferior hinchado, roto.

No me lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo hacia el vampiro, pero alguien me impidió seguir adelante. Bella había apartado a Renesmee y se había lanzado sobre Alec.

Corrí hacia donde había caído Renesmee, que yacía en el suelo. Edward la había cogido antes de que ésta cayera al suelo y la había tumbado a su lado.

- Renesmee, cariño… - susurré en su oído, abrazándola con delicadeza. Lo último que quería era dañarla más. – Nessie, despierta, por favor...

- Jake... papá… mamá…

- Estamos aquí, pequeña. – dijo Edward, acariciando la frente de su hija, apartándole un mechón de pelo de los ojos. – ¿quien te ha hecho esto? ¿Nos lo puedes decir?

Renesmee no contestó. Al menos, no en voz alta. Alzó ambas manos lentamente, puso una sobre mi mejilla y otra sobre el rostro de Edward. Ambos nos levantamos a los pocos segundos y nos lanzamos sobre Cayo. De reojo vi como Aro hizo el intento de ayudarle, pero solo el intento. Marco ni se inmutó. Era como si le aburriera todo el asunto.

- Demetri, Félix, Jane. – dijo Marco. Parecía aburrido, a pesar de que estábamos atacando a su hermano y a Alec.

Los tres vampiros antes mencionados entraron en la sala y vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros, mientras que Alec lograba quitarse a Bella de encima, en el momento es que ésta iba a morderle.

Pronto estuvimos los tres inmovilizados y Renesmee aun en el suelo. Parecía que se había desmayado.

- Calmémonos todos un poco – comenzó a decir Aro, alzando las manos, mientras Cayo se levantaba del suelo y se ponía bien sus ropas – os prometo que no teníamos ninguna intención de causar daño alguno a vuestra familia.

- Ja! – no pude evitar exclamar. Bella había echo lo mismo.

- Estoy seguro de que Cayo no actuó de mala fe.

- Maldito cabrón – dije entre dientes. Si seguía así, iba a volver a perder el control e iba a transformarme de nuevo.

- Fingiré no haber oído esas palabras tan mal sonantes. – dijo Aro lanzándome una mirada asesina, aunque apenas se movió del sitio. – como iba diciendo, estoy seguro de que mi hermano Cayo no actuó de esa forma para aceros daño.

- Claro que no. - dijo Cayo, sonriendo con esa sonrisita suya. Me entraron ganas de atacarle. - Solo quiso darle la oportunidad, a nuestra joven Renesmee, de que eligiera un camino a seguir.

- Jacob. – susurró Renesmee.

Todos la miramos al momento, mientras ella se ponía en pie con dificultad.

- ¿Qué?

- Elijo a Jacob.

Fue andando poco a poco hacia donde estaban los tres Vulturis. Se detuvo ante Cayo y le abofeteó un par de veces, provocando una sonrisa por parte de Edward. Yo tampoco pude evitar sonreír al ver la cara que puso Cayo ante ese gesto. Cayo iba a responder de la misma forma, pero Aro le detuvo. Ness se puso ante Aro y tomó su mano. Éste sonrió, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le habló directamente a ella, obviando la presencia de los demás, que lo miramos sorprendidos.

- De acuerdo, así será. – dijo antes de besar el dorso de su mano. – aunque ello no significa que no vaya a hacerte una pequeña visita de aquí unos años.

- ¿Es necesario?

- Claro que si. Ya sabes, por si has cambiado de opinión.

- No creo que eso suceda. – dijo Nessie.

- Eso ya lo veremos. – Aro nos miró, aun con la mano de Nessie entre las suyas. – soltadles.

- Pero…

- No, Cayo. - dijo, volviéndose para mirar al vampiro rubio. - Actuaste sin motivos, no era el momento. Nosotros estamos aquí para hacer cumplir la ley y nuestros amigos los Cullen no la han quebrantado en ningún momento. Soltadles. – repitió.

Los vampiros que nos sujetaban parecieron dudar pero acabaron por soltarnos, y Ness vino corriendo hacia nosotros, hacia mí. Saltó a mis brazos y me abrazó, rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas. Besé su mejilla y la abracé. Noté una fría mano en mi espalda.

- Vamonos. – dijo Edward.

Sin mediar palabra, los cuatro nos marchamos de la sala a toda prisa, con Renesmee aun en mis brazos, inmóvil, dejando a los vampiros italianos a nuestras espaldas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	18. Porque todo nos ocurre a nosotros

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

Capítulo 18.

Llegamos bastante deprisa a donde habíamos dejado el coche. Metí a Renesmee con cuidado en el asiento trasero y, sin decir nada, me senté al volante. Edward y Bella me sonrieron y entraron en el coche, uno a cada lado de su hija, que parecía haberse quedado dormida profundamente.

Conduje a velocidad moderada hasta que llegamos al hotel de Roma. No quería ir tan despacio, pero tampoco quería correr, no fuera que nos pillara la policía. Miré el reloj del coche de reojo. Apenas faltaban veinte minutos para el amanecer. "Uff. Hemos llegado por los pelos."

Edward sacó a Renesmee en brazos del coche y la llevó hasta nuestra habitación, seguido muy de cerca por Bella. Yo me quedé en el pasillo de nuestro piso. No me atrevía a pasar. Apoyé todo mi peso contra la pared. "Inspira, expira." Cogí aire y, a los pocos segundos, cuando ya estaba más tranquilo, o eso creía, entré en la habitación. Deseaba ir al dormitorio al que habían llevado a Renesmee, pero no pude. No quería que mis "suegros" me echaran. Quería darles su espacio y su tiempo.

Avancé con decisión hacia la terraza, intentando que no me vieran. Me puse al lado de la puerta, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y me dejé caer hasta el suelo. Acabé sentado en el suelo de mala manera. Escondí la cabeza entre mis rodillas y sucedió lo que había estado evitando desde que vi que alguien se había llevado a Renesmee. Llorar. Llorar como si nunca antes hubiera derramado una lágrima. Solo había llorado dos veces en mi vida, al menos desde que yo recuerdo. La muerte de mi madre, la muerte de Bella (antes de convertirse en vampiro) y ahora.

No podía parar. El simple hecho de pensar que Renesmee había sufrido por mi insensatez y falta de madurez… sentí morir al recordar lo que Nessie nos había mostrado a su padre y a mí, a través de su poder. Había sufrido tanto...

_**David había sido quien, bajo las órdenes de Cayo, vino al hotel y secuestró a Renesmee. La llevó al castillo de los Vulturis, ante Cayo., su "amo". Éste la retuvo encerrada en lo que parecían ser unas mazmorras, sujeta con unas cadenas que, inexplicablemente, no se había roto ante la fuerza de Renesmee. Cayo había sido quien había herido y pegado a Renesmee brutalmente, sin motivo alguno. Él había sido el causante de todo.**_

No podía respirar. Me ahogaba con mis propias lágrimas.

- Jacob. – la voz de Edward no hizo más que ponerme más nervioso. No me moví, aunque sentí su mano sobre mi hombro – Jacob.

- ¿Qué? - dije, intentando inútilmente que no notara que estaba llorando.

- Gracias, Jacob.

"Qué? Porque?"

- Por haberle salvado la vida a Renesmee.

"No la salvé, la puse en peligro."

- La verdad es que no fue muy inteligente por tu parte traerla hasta Italia.

"No me lo recuerdes, por favor."

- Pero no te imaginas el tiempo que hacía que no la veía tan feliz.

"Que?"

- Renesmee me ha mostrado todos los momentos que ha pasado estos días, contigo. Debo reconocer que lo de las vacaciones si que fue una buena idea.

"Ya sabes que yo solo quiero que sea feliz. Es lo único por lo que vivo"

- Lo sé. Es muy feliz. Gracias por hacerlo posible.

Levanté la vista y miré a Edward. Éste me tendió su mano, la tomé y me levanté del suelo, secándome las lágrimas que aun humedecían mi rostro.

- ¿Crees que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido querrá verme? – pregunté, inseguro.

- Sé que lo está deseando.

- ¿Como?

- Ya lo sabes. - dijo, tocándose la cabeza con dos dedos. - Bella y yo nos vamos a...

- ¿Podéis quedaros un par de días? Sé que, en el fondo, a Renesmee le haría muy feliz. – dije interrumpiéndole. En esos momentos no estaba de más la presencia de los padres de mi ángel. Aun no me sentía muy seguro como para quedarme solo con ella.

- De acuerdo. – dijo, sonriendo. – como te iba diciendo, Bella y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Renesmee nos ha pedido que le traigamos algo.

- De acuerdo.

Los dos entramos de nuevo en la habitación. Bella salió del que había sido mi dormitorio y me sonrió.

- Nos vemos luego Jake – dijo justo antes de salir de la suite de la mano de su esposo.

Me dirigí, bastante inseguro, hacia mi dormitorio y vi que Renesmee estaba tumbada en la cama, tapada con una sábana. No entré en el dormitorio, me quedé en la puerta, mirándola mientras dormía plácidamente. Estuve así cerca de cinco minutos.

- Jacob…

- Si?

- ¿Por qué no pasas?

- Te vi tan dormida que no quise despertarte. – dije entrando al dormitorio. Me senté en la cama y Ness tomó mi mano entre las suyas. – ¿como te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?

- Mucho mejor ahora que estás tú a mi lado. - dijo, sonriendo.

- No sabes cuanto siento lo sucedido. – me disculpé, derrumbándome de nuevo. – Yo no… Yo no… Lo siento mucho, Nessie.

Me dejé caer sobre Nessie y posé mi cabeza sobre su vientre, llorando de nuevo. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi rostro, secando las pocas lágrimas que aun me quedaban por derramar.

- Deja ya de disculparte. – dijo, aun acariciando mi pelo. - Por favor. Para.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ha sido culpa mía. Todo ha sido culpa mía.

- Es único culpable de lo sucedido es Cayo. – noté dolor en su voz al pronunciar ese nombre. - Solo él tiene la culpa de lo que ha sucedido. El muy hijo de...

- No entiendo como pudo suceder.

- Yo si.

- ¿Si?

- Al parecer, David pilló a Demetri en un callejón mordiendo a una chica y fue llevado ante los Vulturis. Aro leyó su mente y vio que nos habíamos conocido, por lo que sabía que estaba en Italia. Éste se lo comentó a sus hermanos y Cayo amenazó a David con matarle si no me llevaba ante él. Como no consiguió llevarme siendo humano, lo transformó. Lo que no entiendo es que en apenas un par de días la transformación ya fue completa.

- Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

- Y bueno, el resto de la historia ya lo conoces.

- Lo siento.

- Ya vale, Jacob. Deja de disculparte o al final me voy a cabrear contigo.

Renesmee se incorporó, lo cual provocó que yo hiciera lo mismo.

La sábana que cubría a Renesmee resbaló hasta su cintura, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos, desnudos.

- ¿No llevas ropa? - dije mirándola sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa.

- No. Mamá me estuvo limpiando las heridas. – respondió como si tal cosa. - Necesitan que les de el aire.

Cogí la sábana con una mano, con la intención de cubrirla de nuevo, pero me detuvo. Sujetó una de mis manos y la llevó a uno de sus pechos.

- Nessie... tus padres podrían volver en cualquier momento. - me quejé, aunque me gustaba el rumbo que estaba llevando la situación.

- No. Volverán en unas horas.

- Estás herida, necesitas descansar. – dije alejando mi mano de su pecho y poniéndola sobre su brazo, acariciándola. - Necesitar recuperarte.

- Estoy perfectamente. – dijo poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama. Se abrazó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarme. – Contigo siempre me siento bien.

Me dejé caer de espaldas lentamente sobre la cama, con Renesmee colocándose a horcajadas encima de mí.

- No… sabes… lo… feliz… que soy. – dijo entre beso y beso.

Con mis manos en su rostro, profundizamos nuestro beso, rozando nuestras lenguas, notando su sabor exquisito. Ness me quitó los pantalones con un rápido movimiento y, dado que yo no llevaba ropa interior, me quedé desnudo ante ella. Sin siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar, Renesmee se sentó sobre mi y me introdujo en ella.

- Ness…

- Cállate. – dijo besándome de nuevo, moviendo sus caderas lentamente, potenciando el placer.

Puso mis manos sobre su trasero y fue acelerando sus movimientos hasta que ambos logramos llegar al orgasmo y me liberé en ella. "Tanto cuidado que tuve en un principio para no acostarme con Nessie sin protección, y ahora simplemente me dejo llevar. Me contradigo a mi mismo, pero no puedo negarme a complacer a Nessie. No ahora."

Pum!

- ¿Has oído eso? – dijo mirando instintivamente hacia la puerta del dormitorio, que seguía abierta.

_- Si, tranquilas, se encuentra mucho mejor._

- Mierda, es Edward. – exclamó Ness en un susurro, levantándose rápidamente de encima de mi.

Me levanté a toda prisa de la cama y fui en busca de los pantalones. Me metí en el cuarto de baño mientras Renesmee se vestía con un vestido largo de color azul, esperando (inútilmente) que ni Edward ni Bella se percataran de lo sucedido. Ness acabó de vestirse a toda prisa, disimulando el dolor que sentía a causa de las heridas.

Salió corriendo del dormitorio hasta el salón, donde pude oír que empezaba a hablar con cuatro personas.

_- No sabes cuanto lo sentimos, Ness. Es todo culpa nuestra, por no echar a David y obligarle a volver a casa. Realmente no está bien. – dijo Jenny con la voz entrecortada, llorando. - Lo siento mucho, de verdad._

_- No debéis culparos. Ya pasó todo. – dijo Ness, que parecía que también estaba llorando._

De repente oí unos pasos que venían hacia el interior del dormitorio. La puerta del baño se abrió y entró Bella. Con un rápido movimiento me tuvo acorralado contra la pared, con su mano en mi cuello, aunque no hacía fuerza alguna.

- Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. – dijo entre dientes. Parecía enfadada.

- Lamento haber traído a Renesmee a Italia. – me disculpé de nuevo.

- No me refería a eso.

- ¿Entonces? "A que se refiere?"

- Tú y Renesmee.

- La amo. – me defendí.

- ¿Y ella? ¿Que papel tiene en todo esto?

- No soy yo quien debe responder a eso. No soy yo quien rige sus sentimientos. Pregúntaselo.

- La verdad es que no creo que vaya a hacer falta. – dijo en un suspiro, rindiéndose. – ¿no podíais haber esperado a estar solos? – dijo. Creí entender a que se estaba refiriendo. - No es nada agradable para nosotros.

- Estábamos solos. – dije descaradamente, aunque me arrepentí en cuanto vi la mirada que me estaba echando Bella. – perdona. Aunque no fui yo quien empezó.

- Jacob...

- Lo siento. No lo pudimos evitar.

- Lo se. Y te entiendo. – dijo soltando al fin mi cuello. – pero entiéndeme tú a mi. Es mi niña. No es agradable pensar que ya... que vosotros... que... Entiéndeme. - dijo, intentando hablar con claridad, pero estaba muy nerviosa.

- Ya lo hago. Entiendo que desees que tu hija sea feliz y que no se equivoque en su elección.

Bella se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Como me entere de que Renesmee sufre lo más mínimo, acabaré lo que empecé el día que te imprimaste de ella.

- El día en que ella sufra por mi culpa, yo mismo te pediré que lo hagas. – dije separándome lentamente de ella. - Como he estado a punto de hacer hoy.

Noté un dulce olor que se acercaba a nosotros. Alcé la vista y vi a Renesmee aparecer junto a Jenny y Lorena. Dejé atrás a Bella y fui a abrazarlas a las dos.

- Jacob, hemos dicho de ir a dar una vuelta y a cenar. Ya sabes, para poder hablar. – dijo Ness uniéndose al abrazo. - ¿Te parece bien?

- Por mi vale. ¿Bella? – pregunté pidiendo su permiso.

- Nos veremos a la noche. – dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro nos marchamos al cabo de unos minutos, dejando a Edward y Bella en el hotel, ya que a esa hora brillaba el sol con fuerza.

Pasamos buena parte de la tarde sentados en una terraza hablando, tomándonos un helado y un refresco.

Según nos contó Lorena, David había desaparecido después de nuestra vuelta de Pompeya. Siempre según lo que había dicho la policía, y ellas no habían vuelto a verle desde ese momento. Ness tomó mi mano y mostró de quien se trataba el policía. Félix.

Por suerte, antes de salir me había cambiado de ropa. No quería seguir llevando encima la ropa del vampiro. "Que asco"

Fuimos a cenar a una pizzería y ya no hablamos más del pasado, sino que las chicas continuaron haciendo planes para cuando Jenny y Lorena se trasladaran a Seattle.

Acompañamos a las chicas hasta su hotel y, después de despedirnos, Renesmee y yo nos marchamos hacia nuestro hotel. Monté a Ness sobre mi espalda, llevándola a caballito, y fui corriendo durante todo el camino, sintiendo sus manos en mi torso. No dejaba de reír y yo no pude evitar sonreír al sentir que estaba tan contenta y feliz.

Llegamos a la habitación del hotel y Ness abrió la puerta, estando aun sobre mi espalda, aun riendo porque casi nos caemos al suelo cuando empecé a subir las escaleras del hotel corriendo y con las manos de Nessie cubriéndome los ojos.

Unos fuertes golpes hicieron que me detuviera al poner un pie en la habitación, dejando caer a Renesmee en el suelo. Sillas por el suelo, el sofá volcado, las cortinas caídas…

- ¿Pero que ha pasado aquí? - Preguntó Ness avanzando hacia los dormitorios.

Un fuerte olor me sacudió, ruborizándome al instante.

- Renesmee, no! - Corrí hacia Renesmee, intentando que no entrara en su dormitorio, pero llegué demasiado tarde.

Renesmee vino corriendo hacia mí y empujó hacia el pasillo. Me cogió de la mano y sin decir palabra me llevó casi arrastras escaleras abajo, hacia la calle.

- Ness, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? – dije intentando calmarla. - Relájate un poco, que te va a dar algo.

- Pues claro que me va a dar algo! Acabo de ver algo terrible! – dijo gritando, a la vez que se sentaba en un banco, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. – creo que ésta noche voy a tener pesadillas.

- Cálmate. – me senté a su lado y la abracé por la cintura. - Tranquilizate. Tampoco puede ser tan malo. - dije, aunque lo era. Al menos para ella, que era la hija.

- Es que no te puedes ni imaginar lo que acabo de ver!

- Se exactamente lo que has visto. – dije tocándome la nariz. – ¿olvidas que tengo un súper olfato? Toda la habitación olía a…

- Calla! – gritó poniéndose aun más nerviosa. – Sé a que olía, pero ha sido horrible verlo. Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes de…

- Intenté detenerte.

- Lo se...

- Va, ya está… - dije estrechándola entre mis brazos. - No pasa nada. Ya estamos aquí, rodeados de aire fresco.

- Es que no puedo quitarme la imagen de la cabeza. – dijo acariciando mi brazo. Realmente parecía muy afectada. - Es terrorífico.

Empecé a ver, desde la perspectiva de Renesmee, como la subía a caballito por las escaleras. Como entrábamos en la habitación, como la dejé en el suelo cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y como Ness salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio y…

- Basta! – exclamé soltando a Renesmee, que me miró sonriendo. - Ya vale!

- Ahora ya puedes entender como me siento. – dijo abrazándome de nuevo. – Ahora ya no voy a ser la única que tenga pesadillas.

- Yo no voy a tener pesadillas porque no voy a poder pegar ojo – dije con amargura. – aunque… al menos yo no he visto a mis padres en…

- No lo digas! – dijo tapándome l boca con las manos. No me resistí. Esperé a que Ness apartara las manos.

- …en la cama.

- Jake!

- Ja, ja, ja. – me carcajeé. Renesmee me empujó y caí de espaldas al suelo. Ness se sentó sobre mi pecho, impidiendo que me levantara.

- No vuelvas a mencionarlo. Nunca.

- Perdóname. – dije dejando de reír.

- No se si hacerlo. Acabo de traumatizarme de por vida. Creo que nunca más podré volver a practicar el sexo.

- ¿Como? – exclamé sin poder evitarlo. "vaya bromitas se gasta la niña." – ¿y no puedo hacer nada para que se te pase el trauma?

- No se. – dijo pasando sus manos por mi pecho, juguetonamente.

- Ness...

- ¿Si? - dijo, comenzando a acariciar mi pecho por debajo de la camiseta.

- Creo que deberíamos levantarnos. Todo el mundo nos está mirando. – dije cogiendo sus manos, deteniendo unas caricias que me estaban volviendo loco.

- Yo allí dentro no vuelvo. – dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto. Me levanté del suelo y cogí su mano de nuevo.

- ¿Y a donde quieres ir?

- No lo sé, pero no quiero volver a la habitación. - "totalmente comprensible."

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?

- No. Tengo una idea una idea mejor. – estrechó mi mano entre la suya y tiró de mi hacia el interior del hotel.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


End file.
